El Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna
by Slimhdez23
Summary: Perdí dos personas muy importantes para mi sin saberlo. Mi meta es volverme fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y demostrar que un ser es catalogado como maligno según sus acciones y no por su sangre. ¡Me volveré el Dragón Emperador Rojo mas fuerte y levantare el nombre del Dragon Oscuro de la Media Luna! IsseiOP/Issei no pervertido/Harem.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola – Diálogos.**  
 **(Como estas) – Pensamientos**  
 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**  
 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Amor inesperado.**

* * *

Dragones seres de poder puro, seres que muchos veían con miedo y otros con respeto. Los dragones eran conocidos por distintos motivos, uno de ellos era su inmenso poder. Se dividían en distintas categoría más alta era la categoría de "Dios Dragón" el cual era ocupado por dos seres: Ophis Ouroboros conocida como "La diosa dragona de lo infinito" era una dragona merecedora de ese título pues nadie podía hacerle frente, el solo escuchar ese nombre hacia que muchos se estremecieran pues ella ocupaba el primer lugar en el Top 10 de los seres más fuertes del mundo, aun así Ophis no era la única que ocupaba ese puesto.

Había otro ser que también ocupaba ese puesto y su nombre es "Gran Rojo", lo conocían de distintas maneras, una de ellas era "El dios dragón de los sueños" "Dragón de dragones", entre otros. Él incluso era más fuerte que Ophis.

Después estaban los "Dragones celestiales". Estos seres eran temidos por la mayoría de los dioses pues muy pocos podian hacerles frente en una pelea. Los Dragones que ocupaban esta categoría eran: Ddraig conocido como "Sekiryuutei" o "Dragón Emperador Rojo" y Albion conocido como "Hakuryuukou" o "Dragón Emperador Blanco".

Después estaban los "Reyes Dragones" los cuales podían hacerle frente a un Rey Demonio, un Cadre de los Ángeles Caídos o un Serafín del cielo. Los Dragones que ocupaban esta categoría eran: Tiamat "Caos Karma Dragón", Yu-Long "Dragón del Jade", Fafnir "Gigantis Dragón", Vritra "Prison Dragón", Midgardsormir "El Dragón Durmiente".

Tannin mejor conocido como "El Dragón del Meteoro" él era un Ex-Rey Dragón pues el abandono su puesto convirtiéndose en Demonio y así poder evitar que su raza se extinguiera pues algunos de ellos necesitaban alimentarse de un fruto conocido como la "Manzana Dragón", fruta que ahora se localiza únicamente en el inframundo. La otra razón fue porque quería participar en los Rating Games que organizaban los Demonios. Tannin era diferente a muchos Dragones pues el si se preocupaba por sus camaradas.

Los Dragones de clase alta son una clase Dragón que pertenece a los Dragones normales. Hay tres dragones dentro de esta clase los cuales son el Dragón de Blizzard, Sprite Dragon y Flame Dragon.

Los Dragones de clase baja son una clase Dragón que pertenece a los dragones normales. El único dragón que ha sido revelado y pertenece a esta clase es el Dragón de la Tierra.

Pero existe también otra clase de Dragones que son realmente peligrosos son conocidos como los Dragones Malignos. Estos seres eran realmente temidos por su increíble poder y su brutalidad era extremadamente grande, sus poderes podían rivalizar con los de los Dioses y eran considerados unos maniacos de las batallas. Bastantes Dragones entraban en esta clase pero los que mas destacaban eran: Azi Dahaka conocido como "El Dragón de los Mil Hechizos", Apohpis "El Dragón del Eclipse", Acnologia "Las Alas de la Oscuridad", Grendel "El Dragón de Fuerza Criminal", Yamato no Orochi "El Dragón de Sangre Venenosa", Nidhöggr "El Dragón de la Muerte Extrajudicial", Ladon "El Dragon Insomnio" y por ultimo pero no menos importante y el más poderoso de todos ellos: Crom Cruach "El Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna".

Pero vamos a centrar nuestra atención en un solo dragón.

Crom Cruach.

Crom Cruach era tan fuerte como un Dragón Celestial y el más temido de todos. Él era controlado por Balor el Dios Maligno de la mitología Irlandesa. Balor pudo tener bajo su mando a Crom Cruach debido a que él era uno de los pocos Dioses que eran tan fuertes como un Dragón Celestial. Sin embargo Balor fue destruido por Lugh dejando libre de seguir su propio camino a Crom Cruach.

* * *

 **-Japón-**

Nos encontramos en un bosque en el país de Japón, el panorama del lugar podría catalogarse como fatal ¿Por qué? Simple. Se podía observar a un imponente Dragón Occidental de gran tamaño color negro azabache, el dragón tenía heterocroma por lo que su ojo izquierdo es color dorado y su ojo derecho es color negro, sus brazos y piernas eran grandes y gruesos, también tenía un aura majestuosa color dorada rodeándolo, el dragón miraba fijamente lo que parecía ser su oponente.

Este Dragón tenia extendidas sus alas flotando sobre lo que solía ser un bosque, dicho bosque ahora solo era un terreno lleno de cráteres. Se podría decir que por suerte no había ciudades cerca del lugar de lo contrario mucha gente y terreno hubiera sido destruido en su totalidad.

Frente a el se encontraba otro Dragón el cual en toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto. Algo curioso respecto a la cola es que son raros los Dragones que nacen con la cola de esa forma.

Este Dragón era Acnologia quien ahora era antiguo aliado de Crom Cruach. Ambos se encontraban peleando debido a que Acnologia quería iniciar una guerra contra los Dragones con el fin de convertir a los Dragones Malignos en la raza definitiva, sin embargo Crom Cruach rechazo la idea alegando de que no lo veía necesario ademas de decir que solo lo hacia por su rencor contra los Dragones. Acnologia no se tomó esto para nada bien, a Acnologia le molestaba que el mas fuerte de ellos fuera el mas tranquilo, el escuchar la respuesta respecto a su idea y el como había usado su rencor para contradecirlo fue lo que detono la pelea.

A Crom Cruach no le desagrado la idea de pelear pues ambos eran tan fuertes como un Dragón Celestial. Así que para Crom Cruach era como darle lo que quería.

 **-6 Horas después-**

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que inicio la pelea y ambos contrincantes peleaban con todo lo que tenían. Crom Cruach ahora en su forma humana el cual tenía el aspecto de un hombre con el cuerpo tonificado, su cabello era negro azabache con varios mechones dorados el cual llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, sus ojos eran de igual color que en su forma de Dragón. Se encontraban de pie frente a Acnologia pero lo hacía con un gran esfuerzo, la razón de esto era porque tenía heridas graves. Crom Cruach se apretaba en el costado derecho del torso para evitar perder más sangre.

Mientras que Acnologia quien estaba en su forma humana en donde posee pelo azul oscuro muy largo y posee unos verdes ojos penetrantes cubierto de unas ojeras. Tiene la piel oscura, y en esta lleva varios patrones azules similares a los colores que toma en su forma de dragón. Viste solo un pantalón y lleva una capa negra que cubre todo su torso, ya que no al parecer no lleva camisa, y usa un collar que luce varios adornos muy similares a las magatamas de color rojo, él se encontraba sujetándose el brazo izquierdo del cual salía una gran cantidad de sangre y con su brazo derecho disparo una ráfaga de luz de gran tamaño. Pero no había que confundir, ya que esta luz no era sagrada como la de la Facción de los Ángeles, esta luz si bien era poderosa no poseía propiedades sagradas, el nombre de dicha luz era "La Luz del Caos" poder del cual Acnologia era portador. Crom Cruach hizo parecer un círculo mágico color dorado frente a él usándolo como escudo.

(No podre ganarle, al menos no en este estado, necesito distraerlo para poder escapar) - Pensó Acnologia mientras seguía viendo fijamente al dragón maligno.

-Pagaras caro por lo que has hecho miserable. - Dijo Acnologia con enojo en su voz. Levantando su mano derecha uso algo de la poca magia que le quedaba iluminando el lugar causándole molestia en los ojos al Dragón Maligno.

Crom Cruach con el brazo que tenía libre se tapó los ojos debido a la molestia que le causo la luz, al notar que el destello desapareció se fijó que Acnologia se había ido. Cosa que molesto al Dragón pues dejo inconclusa la pelea.

Con el poco esfuerzo que le quedaba abrió una brecha y entro en ella pero no sabía a donde lo llevaría pues el dolor no le permitía concentrarse bien en el uso de sus habilidades.

* * *

 **-Ciudad de Kouh-**

La ciudad de Kuoh es conocida por ser una ciudad tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, situada al norte de Japón cerca de Kioto. Se podía ver a una una mujer castaña de aparentemente 20 años de edad, tenía el cabello color castaño y sus ojos de igual color, poseía un cuerpo de súper modelo pues tenía unos pechos grandes y una cintura estrecha pero sin exagerar, su pelo estaba peinado en una coleta que le llegaba a media espalda.

Esta mujer respondía al nombre de Mai Hyodo. Mai era una mujer muy conocida en la Ciudad de Kouh no solo porque era una mujer muy hermosa sino porque era muy amable. En su juventud ella estudió en la prestigiosa Academia Kuoh la cual era una escuela solo para mujeres, era muy dedicada a sus estudios y gracias a eso había logrado tener uno de los mejores promedios durante sus tiempos de estudio. Ella ayudaba a la gente cuando podía, eso hizo que ella tuviera varios pretendientes pero ella dejo en claro que no saldría con alguien por el que no sintiera algo.

Mai en estos momentos se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa, en la tarde ella había decidido dar un paseo. Cuando reviso la hora noto que eran las 6:00 p.m. por lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a su camino de regreso paso por un callejón. Al pasar por allí noto como un hombre se encontraba recargado con un brazo en la pared mientras que con el otro se sujetaba el costado del torso, lugar donde tenía una herida.

Mai al ver al hombre en ese estado fue a ayudarlo a sostenerse. Pudo aunque con un poco de dificultad llevarlo a su casa y acostarlo en una de las camas de las habitaciones que tenía disponibles en su casa en si era una sencilla casa de dos pisos contaba con tres habitaciones, una sala de estar, la cocina y un baño.

Llevándolo a una de las habitaciones libres trato las heridas que tenía el hombre pero para ella fue difícil el detener el sangrado que provenía del costado derecho del hombre, claro eso no significaba que no lo había vez atendidas las heridas el hombre quedo inconsciente debido que al parecer había hecho mucho esfuerzo por mantenerse con que el hombre se encontraba inconsciente Mai le quito la parte superior de la ropa con cuidado para no lastimarlo para poder ponerle vendas. Revisando la prenda noto como estaba en su mayoría rota y manchada de sangre.

Ella sabía que aquel hombre tardaría en despertar por lo que decidió que habría que comprarle ropa nueva aunque sea un conjunto pero eso lo haría el día de mañana pues ahora era muy tarde y las tiendas habían cerrado.

 **-5 días después-**

Se podía observar como el hombre comenzaba a despertar, tenía el cabello color negro con mechones dorados, abriendo lentamente sus ojos permitía dejar ver cómo eran de distinto color siendo su ojo derecho color negro y su ojo izquierdo color dorado. Levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de las vendas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy? - Se preguntó así mismo.

Paso su vista a su entorno notando como estaba dentro de una habitación sencilla. Posteriormente escucho como abrieron la puerta de la habitación y la vio. Vio a una hermosa mujer castaña japonesa parada en la entrada de la habitación, aunque extrañamente noto algo de preocupación en la mirada de la mujer.

Él se disponía a levantarse para irse pero se detuvo al ver como ella se lo impedía.

-Pero que... - Decía el pelinegro al ver como ella evitaba que se levantará.

-Aun no estás del todo curado, necesitas reposar más tiempo. - Fue lo que dijo ella en un tono suave.

-No necesito nada humana. - Contesto fríamente él.

-Claro que sí, la herida en tu costado es muy grave, me atrevo a decir que incluso te pudo haber matado. - Contesto ella.

-Escucha mi resistencia es mayor que la de muchos seres, así que no necesito nada humana. - Respondió él en el mismo tono.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme "humana" por favor, mi nombre es Mai y tú también eres un humano. - Recrimino algo molesta Mai.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy humano. - Respondió el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Enserio? Entonces que…- Preguntaba Mai respecto a lo que decía él pero se detuvo y su expresión era de sorpresa total al ver como el hombre ahora tenía un par de alas negras en su espalda.

-Como… - Fue lo único que puedo decir ella.

-Soy un Dragón. Mi nombre es Crom Cruach. - Contesto el hombre.

-…- Mai no decía nada seguía sorprendida.

-Ahora si me disculpas,me tengo que ir. - Decía mientras proseguía a irse, pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien le sujetaba la mano. Cuando se volteó, pudo ver como Mai sujetaba su mano impidiéndole irse.

-¿Que estas…?. - Hablo el Dragón.

-Te dije que necesitabas descansar, aun no te curas del todo. Dragón o no, éstas herido y aun no te terminas de recuperar.- Decía ella suavemente y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Crom Cruach al ver que ella seguía insistiendo opto por hacerle caso. Así que de mala gana se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Gracias. - Dijo ella dulcemente. Él simplemente no contesto. Ella sonrió algo divertida ante la situación que estaba pasando.

Así paso el tiempo, Mai atendía las heridas de Crom Cruach y en ocasiones conversaba con el Dragón. Lo que al principio fueron conversaciones cortas y un poco frías por parte Crom Cruach se convirtieron en conversaciones normales, claro que Crom Cruach no dejaba de ser serio pero se volvía menos frio o cortante al menos con Mai.

Lo que inicio como una conversación se convirtió en amistad y lo que era una amistad se había vuelto una relación,Crom Cruach se sentía cómodo con ella a su lado, había algo en Mai que a él le atraía. Era algo extraño para él pues nunca se había sentido de esa manera y menos con una humana.

Mai por su parte en el tiempo que transcurrió se había interesado en Crom Cruach. Su actitud seria le atraía, ella sabía que cuando una persona seria y fría mostraba sentimiento alguno era verdadero. Además ella no negaría que el pelinegro era muy atractivo.

* * *

 **-2 años después-**

Habían pasado dos años desde que empezaron su relación Crom Cruach y Mai. Como en toda relación había discusiones por distintos motivos desde desacuerdos e incluso por celos. En ese tiempo Crom Cruach había decidido contarle sobre su historia a su pareja. Mai por su parte no daba crédito a lo que le habían dicho, pero ella amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón, después de una plática donde ella le dejo en claro que todos tenían una segunda oportunidad para rehacer su vida ella acepto su pasado asegurándole que estaría siempre con él.

Hubo un tiempo donde Mai extrañamente tenía mareos y vomitaba constantemente, ella le pidió a su esposo que la llevara al médico para que revisara que es lo que tenía. Emocionada se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Después de nueve meses Mai había dado a luz a su amado hijo. Ella estaba emocionada ya que tenía todo lo que quería: un esposo y un hijo. Se había decidido que el nombre del pequeño seria Issei aunque dicho nombre fue más bien elegido por su madre la razón era porque era su primer hijo.

 **-4 años después-**

Habían pasado cuatro años, Issei había heredado el mismo color de pelo y ojos que su padre, si miraban el aspecto de su rostro con toda seguridad podrían decir que el pequeño niño era una versión mas joven de su padre. En estos momentos eran las 6 de la tarde y Mai se encontraba platicando con su hijo sobre lo que hizo en el día, esto lo hacía mientras esperaba que llegara su esposo de un encargo para poder preparar la cena.

-Oka-san ¿Mañana puedo volver a jugar con Shido-kun? - Pregunto el pequeño Issei.

-De acuerdo pero... - Dijo la madre castaña con una sonrisa.

DING DONG

Se había escuchado el timbre sonar de la puerta principal interrumpiendo a Mai.

-Qué pronto llego. - Dijo Mai un tanto extrañada por la rapidez con la que había regresado su esposo.

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó una explosión la cual había destrozado gran parte de la casa, cosa que asusto a Mai y a Issei, después de que la castaña viera que no lo había pasado nada a su hijo le dijo que corriera a su cuarto y cerrara la puerta para que no lo fueran a ver ni hacer nada. Issei hizo caso de lo que su madre la había dicho, por lo que corrió subiendo las escaleras para después cerrar la puerta.

Se escuchaban pasos acercarse lentamente. Asustada vio como un hombre con el cabello largo color azul oscuro y ojos penetrantes color verde se acercaba lentamente a ella.

 **-Mientras tanto afuera de la casa-**

Se podía ver como Crom Cruach llegaba a casa con bolsas de lo que parecía ser frutas, verduras, carne, etc.

-Porque me habrá pedido que compre para preparar la cena a esta hora. - Se preguntó a sí mismo un poco enojado.

En eso sintió una gran presencia maligna y la reconocía muy bien.

-Acnologia. - Susurro con seriedad en su voz.

Soltando las bolsas corrió a donde sentía la entrar a la casa y llegar al lugar encontró algo que lo dejo furioso. Mai estaba tirada en el piso con una herida en el pecho y bajo ella se encontraba un charco de sangre.

El pelinegro paso su vista a la izquierda y observo al culpable de eso.

-¡Maldito! - Exclamo con furia el dragón.

-Te dije que pagarías caro por lo que habías hecho aunque me sorprende un poco que fueras de tener de pareja a una patética humana. - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Crom Cruach apretaba los puños con enojo y no apartaba la mirada de Acnologia.

-Esto no es el final Crom Cruach te veré después. - Dijo transportándose por medio de un círculo mágico.

Después de que Acnologia se fuera el Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna fue a donde su esposa se encontraba en el suelo. Se arrodillo para estar mas cerca de ella.

-Cr-Cr-Crom. - Decía ella débilmente.

-No hables hay que curarte la herida. - Contesto el pelinegro.

-N-No hay n-nada que p-podamos hacer p-perdí mucha sangre. - Dijo ella.

-¡Mai no digas eso! - Replico él.

-Fuiste, eres y siempre serás el único hombre al que amé con todo mi corazón. - Decía ella con una sonrisa débil mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo.

-E-En nuestra habitación en el p-primer cajón del mueble a-al lado de la cama hay un obsequio para I-Issei esperaba dárselo cuando creciera p-pero creo que no todo sucede como lo planeamos. - Decía ella débilmente.

-Estos años que pase a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida y más cuando nació nuestro hijo. - Decía Mai con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Donde esta Issei? - Pregunto el pelinegro al notar la ausencia de su hijo.

-Le dije que se fuera a su cuarto para que no le fueran a hacer nada, por f-favor cuida muy bien de él y nunca olvides que yo siempre te amaré...Cariño. - Hablo ella cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Mai... yo también te amo. - Dijo él con tristeza y dándole un beso en la frente.

El Dragón vio como ella había aceptado su muerte se sentía furioso e impotente por no haber hecho algo para evitarlo pero más que nada sentía algo en este momento... Tristeza.

Si, tristeza era lo que más que nada sentía en estos momentos y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima recorría su mejilla izquierda, por primera vez en su larga vida el Dragón Maligno Crom Cruach lloraba en silencio por alguien y ese alguien era su esposa.

Crom Cruach se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo, después de tocar la puerta y abrazar a su hijo quien estaba asustado le dijo de la manera mas delicada y suave que su madre había muerto ocasionando que el niño llorara y volviera a abrazarlo.

-Issei… - Murmuro el padre a su hijo.

 **-5 meses despues-**

Durante ese tiempo Crom Cruach había hecho todos los arreglos para darle un entierro digno a su esposa. Todos los conocidos de Mai habían asistido y apoyado al padre y su hijo en su perdida, durante este tiempo Crom Cruach había cuidado de Issei pero algo ocupaba su mente.

Ahora se encontraba pensando sobre su antiguo aliado. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que él no estaría satisfecho con la destrucción de una persona y podría llegar a buscar a su hijo. No podía darse el lujo de perder la única familia que le quedaba.

Solo una idea era fiable así que fue a la habitación donde su hijo se encontraba, al entrar en la habitación en un movimiento rápido le coloco a Issei un hechizo para hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño y por ultimo lo cargo en sus brazos y abrió una brecha con un destino en específico.

* * *

 **-Inframundo, territorio de los dragones-**

Nos encontramos en el inframundo hogar de los demonios. Nos centraremos en una zona alejada donde hay muchas montañas.

Se podía ver a un enorme Dragón occidental de color morado, sus ojos eran de color morado y tenían la pupila rasgada como la de una bestia. Dicho Dragón respondía al nombre de Tannin conocido como el Dragón del Meteoro, también lo reconocían por ser un Ex-Rey Dragó había sentido una poderosa presencia en las montañas así que empezó a volar en dirección a la presencia.

Al llegar vio a un hombre de pelo negro con mechones dorados y heterocromía cargaba en sus brazos a un niño de aparentemente cuatro años.

-Crom Cruach ¿Que buscas aquí? - Dijo seriamente el Ex-Rey Dragón.

Crom Cruach quien traía puesto unos pantalones color negro junto con botas de combate de igual color, una camisa blanca de manga larga y una gabardina negra.

-Tannin quisiera pedirte algo. - Contesto el igual de serio.

-¿Que sería? - Pregunto Tannin.

-Cuida de mi hijo Hyodo Issei. - Pidió Crom Cruach con el mismo tono.

-¿Hyodo Issei? - Pregunto para después mirar al niño que tenía en los brazos el Dragón Maligno.

-Mi hijo Issei. Es mitad humano y mitad dragón maligno. - Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo fue que…? - Pregunto sorprendido el Ex-Rey Dragón.

-Ahhh... Veras. - Suspiro el Dragón Maligno.

 **-1 hora después-**

Crom Cruach había contado la historia de cómo se conocieron él y Mai, el cómo se hicieron pareja y habían tenido un hijo. Le contó la razón del porque le pedía que lo cuidara. Decir que Tannin no estaba sorprendido sería una gran mentira pues el Dragón Maligno más poderoso, un ser que era considerado un gran peligro en el mundo se había enamorado de una humana y había tenido un hijo.

-Ya veo con que se trata de eso. No quieres que Acnologia lo encuentre. Tal parece que su sed de destrucción no tiene fin. - Decía el Dragón morado recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Ambos lo conocemos y sabemos que buscara más maneras de causar sufrimiento y destrucción. Por más que lo pensé la única manera de detenerlo es matándolo. - Dijo el pelinegro.

Tannin no dijo nada simplemente miraba a el Dragón Maligno. Despidiendo un brillo el Ex-Rey Dragón entro en su forma humana. Cuando el brillo desapareció mostró a un hombre tonificado de cabello color morado negruzco y ojos morados. Tannin tomo a Issei en sus brazos y miro a Crom Cruach.

-Te lo agradezco de verdad. - Decía Crom Cruach con su habitual tono serio pero se podía notar la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Tannin asintió con la cabeza. Crom Cruach advirtió que ambos al ser tan fuertes como Ddraig y Albion por lo que había probabilidades de que no volviera. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina y saco una pequeña caja.

-Toma, por favor dáselo a Issei cuando tenga la edad suficiente para recibirlo. Es un regalo de su madre. - Dijo dándole la pequeña caja a Tannin.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es? - Pregunto Tannin con curiosidad.

-Es un anillo, Mai pensaba dárselo cuando creciera pero… - Dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños no queriendo terminar la oración.

Abriendo una brecha Crom Cruach entro en ella dispuesto a buscar a Acnologia con la intención de no solo vengar a su esposa sino también para proteger a su hijo.

* * *

 **-Japón-**

En algún lugar de Japón se abrió una brecha y de ella salio un hombre de pelo negro con mechones dorados. El hombre reconoció por los enormes cráteres que había que ese lugar era el bosque donde se enfrentaron él y Acnologia.

-Sabía que vendrías. - Se escuchó una voz.

El Dragón Maligno reconoció con facilidad esa voz, giro su vista para mirar con odio a la figura.

-Bastardo. - Menciono el pelinegro con odio en su voz.

-¿Recuerdas este hermoso lugar no? - Pregunto el peliazul con sarcasmo.

-Este lugar es donde nos volvimos enemigos ¡Y será tu tumba! - Exclamo el Dios Maligno expulsando su aura.

-...- Crom Cruach no dijo nada simplemente expulso su aura y se lanzó a la batalla.

 **-6 horas después-**

Como si se tratara de un deja-vu. Se repetía la misma escena, ambos contrincantes se encontraban lastimados pero aun con ganas de pelear. Crom Cruach no permitiría que el peliazul escapara, no esta vez. Acnologia por su parte se encontraba buscando una manera de derrotar a su oponente.

(Necesito derrotarlo de una vez de lo contrario Issei correrá peligro) - Pensó Crom Cruach.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora Acnologia te derrotare aun si muero en el intento! - Exclamo el Dragón aumentando su aura.

El Dragón Maligno de ojos blancos empezó a disparar esferas de luz hacia su oponente con el fin de acabarlo de una vez por todas. Por su parte el Dragón Maligno con heterocroma voló hacia su oponente a una gran velocidad esquivando las esferas, cuando Crom Cruach llego hasta su enemigo, el peliazul cuando lo vio llegar simplemente le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo escupir sangre al pelinegro, después los sujeto del cuello de su ropa

-Es inútil que intentes algo. - Comento burlándose de su oponente.

-Como fue que ahora eres mas fuerte que yo, la primera vez que peleamos yo era un poco mas fuerte que tu. - Decía con dolor el pelinegro después de recibir el golpe en el estomago.

-¿Creíste que seria tan estúpido como para volver a pelear contigo con el mismo nivel de poder? - Pregunto Acnologia aun sujetando a su oponente por el cuello de la ropa.

-Jeje tal parece que no perdiste el tiempo y decidiste entrenar mas. - Comento con ironía El Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se safo del agarre y sujeto con ambas manos el cuello del peliazul impidiéndole respirar pero eso no era todo, Crom Cruach hizo aparecer un círculo mágico bajo sus pies aunque en lugar de ser dorado este era color negro.

-Que intentas… - Decía Acnologia tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Te dije que te derrotaría aun si yo moría en el intento. - Decía el Dragón aumentando el agarre.

(Adiós Mai y adiós… Issei). - Pensó cerrando los ojos y activando el círculo mágico.

El círculo mágico bajo sus pies empezó a brillar ocasionando una explosión acabando con ambos.

-¡MALDITOOO! - Grito Acnologia al ser consumido en la explosión.

Con eso Crom Cruach dio su vida para vengar a su esposa y proteger a su único hijo.

* * *

 **Aquí está como prometí el ahora Capitulo 1 de la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Acnologia es el de Fairy Tail, en esta historia el es un Dragón Maligno y es tan fuerte como un Dragón Celestial al igual que Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka y Apophis.**

 **Llegare a seguir la historia del canon hasta cierto punto.**

 **Posiblemente llegue a añadir arcos propios, pero recalco "posiblemente".**

 **Les agradezco por apoyarme con la idea y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

 **Estos son los Reviews que dejaron en la otra historia:**

 **3DN: Gracias por apoyar esta idea y no te preocupes por la historia.**

 **Carlos Corts: Lo siento pero Rias si estaría en el harem.**

 **phantom: Gracias por apoyar la idea y lo de Tiamat ya vere mas adelante.**

 **loquendo777: Asi es tuve que reescribir la historia.**

 **Guestsada: No planeo dejar a Kuroka de lado.**

 **Issei 128: Te agradezco por apoyar la idea, si habra harem o al menos esa es la idea.**

 **El Primordial 385: Gracias por apoyar la idea, hubo algo que no me dejo continuar la historia de la otra manera.**

 **Guest: Perdón pero tuve ciertos problemas**

 **The reader RIC. RJRP: Disculpa de verdad pero no pude y espero que este te guste también.**

 **Angeluchiha: Me alegro que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes pues buscare una manera de que se conozcan que sea interesante.**

 **Me gustaría pedirles de favor que me dijeran por medio de los reviews si les gusto el capitulo o no.** **Sin mas que añadir me despido ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola – Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) - Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Despertar del Dragón Emperador Rojo.**

* * *

 **-Inframundo, Territorio de los Dragones-**

El inframundo es aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que el mundo humano, pero con una masa de tierra mucho más grande, ya que no hay océanos. El cielo es originalmente púrpura durante el día y la noche. Se podía observar un territorio en lo que parecía ser montañas. En dicho territorio se podía ver como pasaban volando dragones de distintos tamaños y colores. El territorio era liderado por Tannin.

Había pasado cinco años desde que Crom Cruach había dejado a Issei al cuidado del líder del territorio de los dragones. Al ver que el padre no regresaba supuso que él había dado la vida por su cría, decidiendo hacerse cargo del niño Tannin le explico la situación a su esposa sorprendiéndola al decirle de quien era hijo, ella decidió apoyar a su esposo pues confiaba en él y si alguien como él había tomado esa decisión sabía lo que hacía.

Había pasado una situación en dicho territorio pues Tannin había informado a los demás Dragones de la estadía de Issei contándoles sobre él. Les conto que era un híbrido entre humano y Dragón Maligno siendo su padre Crom Cruach, cuando los dragones se enteraron de quien era hijo no tardaron en reclamar y pedirle a su líder que asesinara al bebe dando razones como "se volverá un peligro" "Nos traicionara" "Destruirá a todos" y otras razones más daban. Tannin les dijo que él se haría cargo del pequeño para evitar tanto problema.

El Ex-Rey Dragón y su esposa cuidaron de él, lo criaban para ser un gran Dragón, le decían que no se dejara llevar por lo que llegaran a decir de él. En pocas palabras lo habían educado y cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo. Issei por su parte había entablado una buena relación con los hijos de estos a tal grado en que ellos también lo consideran de la familia.

¡PUM!

Se podía escuchar una explosión de lo que parecía ser dos ataques poderosos al momento de colisionar entre sí. Los responsables de dicha explosión era Tannin quien se encontraba luchando contra otro Dragón Occidental pero esté Dragón era más pequeño que el gran Dragón occidental morado.

El pequeño Dragón tenía sus alas extendidas, era de color negro azabache, tenía heterocroma por lo que su ojo izquierdo es color dorado y su ojo derecho es color negro, sus pupilas eran rectilíneas como los de una bestia, tenía un aura color dorada a su alrededor, la cola de Issei la cual se dividía en dos en su extremo asumiendo un doble aguijón como aspecto. Era nada más ni nada menos que Issei en su forma de Dragón, Algo que sorprendió a Tannin y su esposa era el hecho de que Issei tenía cuatro alas ya que no cualquiera nace con esa cantidad de alas. Issei se encontraba a unos cuantos metros alejado del Ex-Rey Dragón. Issei conforme entrenaba con Tannin fue despertando una adicción hacia las peleas y entrenamientos, esto sucedió debido a su sangre de Dragón Maligno.

-Bien hecho Issei bloqueaste uno de mis ataques más poderosos no cabe duda que ya estas a mi nivel. - Dijo el gran dragón morado, el orgullo en su voz era notable.

-Vamos Ossan pelea con todas tus fuerzas. - Contesto el pequeño dragón

-Por ahora vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí llevamos peleando durante un buen rato así que vamos a tomarnos un descanso- Dijo Tannin dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

-Bien supongo que descansar no hará daño.- Contesto Issei empezando a brillar y convirtiéndose en su forma humana.

Tenía el aspecto de un niño de nueve años de edad, tenía el cabello en punta color negro con algunos mechones dorados, sus ojos eran de distinto color pues su ojo izquierdo es dorado y su ojo derecho es negro, la diferencia es que sus pupilas ahora eran como los de una persona normal, vestía una camiseta de manga corta y cuello en v color roja junto con una pantalonera color negra y tres franjas blancas al costado de las piernas y por ultimo tenía tenis color negro con gris. Si bien no poseía un cuerpo tonificado su fuerza es abrumadora a pesar de su edad, su actitud es la de alguien serio durante la mayoría del tiempo y frio con los seres en los que no confía, pero solo pocos seres conocían su lado amable y comprensivo o en otras palabras su lado humano. Dichos seres eran Tannin, Adara quien es la esposa del Dragón del Meteoro y sus tres hijos. La razón de esto es porque ellos fueron los únicos que no lo veían como una amenaza.

-Regresemos con Adara que nos está esperando. - Decía Tannin extendiendo sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo hacia su cueva.

-¿Oye puedo explorar los alrededores del inframundo? Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para darle pelea a alguien de tu nivel así que eso no debería ser problema. - Pidió Issei al Dragón morado.

Tannin lo pensó por unos instantes para dar su respuesta, quería evitar que el chico tuviera contacto con demonios y caídos pues eso significaba que intentarían reclutarlo de su lado y eso significaría problemas.

-Bien pero no tardes en regresar, no estés en tu forma de dragón, no te metas en problemas y solo saca un par de tus alas ya que si te llegan a ver con las cuatro se podría llegar a pasar una situación ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo preguntándole al chico.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y extendiendo sus alas emprendió vuelo con rumbo a las afueras del territorio. Mientras Tannin se dirigía su cueva observo a una dragona occidental de color rojo ruby, ella era grande pero aun así era un poco más pequeña que Tannin, sus ojos son color anaranjados rojizos y como los de todo Dragón sus pupilas eran rectilíneas como los de una bestia, su poder era tan grande como el de un demonio de clase suprema pero no estaba al nivel de un rey dragón. Ella respondía al nombre de Adara aunque en el territorio la conocían por ser la esposa de su líder e Issei la consideraba su madre adoptiva.

-Cariño llegaste ¿eh? ¿Donde esta Issei? - Saludo y pregunto Adara a su esposo al notar la ausencia del pelinegro.

-Tranquila dijo que quería conocer los alrededores del territorio le dije que procurara evitar problemas. - Contesto el Dragón morado a la Dragona roja.

-¿Y si intentan hacerle algo? - Pregunto preocupada ella.

-Adara él no es alguien débil sabes que puede darle pelea a alguien de mi nivel, dudo que tenga complicaciones. - Dijo el líder del terreno intentando calmar a su esposa. Además el recordaba perfectamente el día en que Issei despertó su poder heredado.

 **-Flash Back-**

Se podía observar el territorio de los dragones como en una zona rocosa se llevaba a cabo una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo entre un adulto y un niño.

El adulto tenía el cabello color morado negruzco el cual llegaba hasta por los hombros y tenía una barba bien cuidada, su ojos eran de color morado, se podía ver como tenía el cuerpo tonificado, estaba vestido con una camisa manga corta color blanca, unos pantalones color negro y unas botas de combate, este hombre es Tannin en su forma humana.

Frente a él tirado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un niño, su cabello era color negro azabache con mechones dorados, el peinado en punta, sus ojos heterocromaticos siendo su ojo izquierdo dorado y su ojo derecho es negro, vestía una sencilla remera blanca con una pantalonera color negra y tenía puesto unos tenis color negros con gris. El niño era Issei quien tenía seis años de edad y se encontraba entrenando además de tener varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Tannin había decidido entrenarlo a partir de la edad que el vio más adecuada… a partir de los cinco años. El niño había mostrado talento en el uso de la magia y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no mostraba indicios del Poder de la Devastación. El Poder de la Devastación era el poder que Issei debía haber heredado de su padre en otras palabras era el poder del Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna. Por lo que en estos instantes Tannin buscaba la manera de hacer que Issei despertara su poder heredado haciéndolo esforzarse al máximo.

-Issei levántate no podrás cumplir tus objetivos si eres alguien débil ¿Quieres seguir siendo menos preciado por los demás Dragones? Demuéstrales lo que eres capaz de hacer, haz ver que tan equivocados están. - Decía el Ex-Rey Dragón alentando a Issei para que siguiera peleando.

En ese momento los recuerdos de sus padres pasaron por su mente, sintiendo el dolor de su perdida, se sentia inútil al no poder haber hecho algo para evitar la muerte de su madre. Recordo el como los demás Dragones lo miraban de manera fría. Era claro que el quería cambiar eso, no quería seguir siendo igual de débil.

-¡No pienso seguir siendo débil, los demás verán que no soy un ser maligno y lo demostrare protegiendo lo que más quiero! - Exclamo Issei con voluntad y determinación mientras se levantaba con gran esfuerzo pero algo extraño pasaba. El pelinegro se había empezado a rodear de un aura color dorada y era poderosa, lanzándose contra Tannin y le daba un cabezazo en el torso aun estando su aura a su alrededor. El cabezazo había sido tan fuerte que incluso había hecho escupir sangre a su padre adoptivo. Al momento de caer en el suelo el niño cayo inconsciente, tal parecía que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y el despertar su herencia había sido demasiada carga para él.

El peli morado por su parte se encontraba totalmente sorprendido pues no se esperaba que el niño fuera a expulsar tanto poder, pero también se encontraba feliz había logrado su objetivo. Pasando su vista al niño su sorpresa aumento al ver lo que había en el brazo izquierdo de su hijo adoptivo. Se encontraba un guantelete metálico color rojo que llegaba incluso hasta el antebrazo, los dedos del guantelete era en punta y afilados dando el aspecto de unas garras, en la parte superior del brazo había un par de espinas color doradas, además en el dorso de la mano había una joya color verde pareciendo una joya de jade.

-Boosted Gear. - Dijo el peli morado sorprendido.

-Issei es el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo. - Habló Tannin mirando la mano izquierda de Issei.

Tomando al niño en sus brazos extendió sus alas llevándolo a su cueva para que descanse y se recuperara tanto de las heridas como de las energías. Aunque aun así él podía sentir como el niño con el despliegue de poder se había vuelto más fuerte sintiéndose orgulloso del pelinegro.

A partir de ese momento los entrenamientos de habían vuelto más duros para el pelinegro la razón de esto era porque ahora no solo había que entrenar su condición física y su nivel de poder mágico, ahora también había que entrenar su poder heredado y los poderes y manejo de la Boosted Gear.

El Ex-Rey Dragón había decidido contarle sobre quien era su padre. Le había contado el hecho de que su padre era el Dragón Maligno más poderoso y temible pero era el más tranquilo sorprendiendo al chico, ahora Issei entendía el porque lo consideraban una amenaza. No solo eso, también le conto sobre el artefacto llamado Sacred Gear que residía en él, le explico quién fue el que los invento y con qué propósito así como también quienes podían portar dichos artefactos, le dijo que el suyo tenía un ser sellado. Ddraig quien era el ser sellado en la Sacred Gear se había presentado como el Dragon Emperador Rojo uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales y uno de los 13 longinus más poderosos.

Dicho ser sellado estuvo en shock al enterarse del padre de su portador, él nunca hubiera imaginado que el chico fuera a ser hijo de tal ser pero se calmó cuando Tannin le dijo que Issei no era como los demás Dragones Malignos.

A los siete años Issei había logrado alcanzar el Balance Breaker y tenía un gran manejo en el uso de su Sacred Gear claro que Ddraig también lo orientaba y daba consejos cuando se requería. Su talento con el Poder de la Devastación era nato, para los ojos del pelimorado Issei era un prodigio debido a que los niveles de poder que él estaba obteniendo no podía conseguirlos cualquiera en corto tiempo y a esa edad. Cuando tenía ocho años Issei ya podía hacerle frente a alguien tan fuerte como Tannin y al parecer aun no llegaba a sus límites.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Sé que es alguien fuerte pero no soportaría saber que le pasó algo malo. - Dijo Adara a su esposo

-De acuerdo lo buscare. - Decía el dragón morado cediendo a las palabras de su pareja. El Ex-Rey Dragón haciendo uso de sus alas empezó a volar en busca de su hijo adoptivo.

 **-Con Issei-**

El pelinegro se encontraba volando en dirección a las afueras del terreno mientras más seguía lograba divisar una enorme mansión. Entonces recordó que Tannin le había comentado que el territorio más cercano a ellos era el de la prestigiosa Familia Gremory.

Apenas alcanzaba a ver 7 figuras, una de ellas era una persona pelirroja la cual parecía ser un niño, la otra era una hermosa niña igual de pelirroja y por último una bella niña pelinegra. Por otra parte las 4 figuras restantes se encontraban más alejadas de las otras dos figuras como si las estuvieran vigilando, tenían unas alas similares a las de un murciélago extendidas, tenían puesta una especie de armadura color negra pero no llevaban casco ni mascara dejando libre sus rostros.

El primero quien se encontraba en la orilla izquierda tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color café, el segundo quien se encontraba al lado del rubio tenía el cabello negro con los ojos color verde, el tercero tenía el cabello verde con sus ojos con sus ojos color azul y el último era peli naranja con los ojos color amarillo, las siete figuras desprendían el mismo tipo de poder por lo que todos ellos eran… Demonios.

Deteniéndose a una distancia segura para poder evitar que lo vieran o sintieran su poder pero si fue lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar lo que decían.

-El mocoso pelirrojo es el hijo del Falso Maou Lucifer ¿no es así?- Hablo el demonio rubio aunque se podía escuchar como pronunciaba las palabras con asco.

-Sí, tenemos que asesinarlo para ocasionar otra guerra, recuerden que debemos poner a nuestros reyes de nuevo en el trono ¿Pero quién es la mocosa de pelo negro? - Hablo esta vez el peliverde a sus compañeros.

-La niña que también es pelirroja es una de las hermanas del Falso Lucifer, dudo que nos digan algo si la asesinamos por igual. Pero la de cabello negro no tengo idea de quien sea y francamente poco me importa. - Hablo el demonio pelinegro notando a la joven pelirroja quien mantenía cierta distancia del niño pelirrojo.

-Vamos hay que darle una oportunidad de irse al otro mundo con los otros dos ¿No creen? - Dijo el peli naranja con un tono burlón.

 **-Patio del Castillo Gremory-**

Se podía observar un niño de aparentes 3 años corriendo y jugando en el patio del gran castillo el niño tiene el cabello rojo carmesí, sus ojos son de un hermoso color rojo, vestía un pequeño traje de cóctel que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones cortos color negro de vestir junto con un chaleco a juego, sus calcetines eran blancos, los zapatos eran de color negro y por ultimo una corbata color roja. Este niño responde al nombre de Milicas Gremory conocido como el hijo del actual Maou Lucifer.

Atrás de este se encontraba un par de niñas las cuales miraban al niño como jugaba.

La primera niña tenía un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí el cual llegaba hasta sus muslos y con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale en la parte superior de su cabeza y en la parte baja de su pelo las puntas se abrían, unos ojos azules verdosos. Tenía un hermoso vestido color rosa manga corta, el largo del vestido era hasta las rodillas, tenía unas medias blancas que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas, tenía unos zapatos color negro. Ella era Rias Gremory segunda hija de los actuales lideres del clan Gremory, hermana menor de Sirzech Lucifer.

Junto a ella se encontraba otra niña la cual tenía el cabello largo color negro el cual estaba atado por un listón naranja que mantenía todo en su lugar en una cola de caballo la cual llegaba hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, sus ojos son de un hermoso color violeta. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido color azul de manga larga, el largo del vestido era hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y al igual que la niña pelirroja tenía unas medias blancas junto con unos zapatos color negro. Ella era Akeno Himejima la cual es una de las dos mejor amigas de Rias Gremory.

-Milicas no te vayas tan lejos. - Decía Rias a su sobrino.

-Está bien Rias-Oneesama. - Decía el niño feliz a su tía, sin darse cuenta de cómo una esfera de poder demoniaco se dirigía hacia él. Para cuando había volteado a ver la esfera asustado cerro los ojos esperando el ataque.

-¡MILICAS!- Grito espantada la pelirroja al ver como el ataque había llegado al pequeño

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó la explosión la cual había levantado una capa de humo donde se encontraba el niño pelirrojo. Para cuando el humo se fue se podía notar al menos a dos niños cubiertos por lo que parecía ser un par de alas color negras de aspecto de reptil. Uno de los niños tenía el pelo rojo carmesí mientras el otro niño tenía el pelo negro con mechones dorados aunque este último era mayor que el pelirrojo. Las alas se abrieron dando a ver que ambos estaban sanos y salvos.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el pelinegro al niño pelirrojo.

-Sí, gracias. - Contesto el pelirrojo asombrado.

El niño pelinegro guardo sus alas volteando a ver a los causantes del ataque viendo a los 4 Demonios los cuales tenían una expresión de enojo al notar como un "mocoso" había arruinado su plan.

-Ve con ella y mantente alejado, sería malo si te pasa algo. - Dijo Issei a Milicas, a lo cual el pelirrojo obedeció.

Al llegar con Rias, esta le pregunto preocupada si no le había pasado algo, recibiendo una respuesta de que estaba bien.

-No sé cuáles son sus intenciones pero no veo la necesidad de atacar a un miembro de la Familia Gremory. - Decía Issei seriamente viendo a los cuatro Demonios.

-Miserable, no tenías por qué haber intervenido. - Decía el rubio con enojo claro en su voz.

-Pareces ser el líder de los cuatro ¿me podrías decir cuáles son tus intenciones? - Pregunto el pelinegro mirando al rubio.

-Es muy sencillo buscamos poner a nuestros verdaderos reyes en el trono, pero para hacerlo necesitamos iniciar una nueva guerra para así asesinar a los impostores y que mejor manera de iniciarla que provocando la ira del impostor Lucifer al ver muerto a su hijo. – Conto el peli naranja con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Haremos que el inframundo recupere su gloria. - Decía pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-En ese caso el oponente seré yo, si logran asesinarme entonces podrán ir por el hijo de Lucifer. - Contesto el Dragón Maligno poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-Quien soy yo para negarle la muerte de alguien. - Dijo el peli verde para lanzarle una esfera de poder demoniaco a Issei.

¡BOOM!

El lugar donde estaba el niño había explotado al chocar el ataque demoniaco. Levantando otra capa de humo, los cuatro sonreían con arrogancia.

-Mira que desafiar a cuatro demonios de clase alta, al hacer eso solo buscas morir. - Hablo de nuevo el peliverde con arrogancia a lo que todos concordaban con él.

-Deberías estar siempre atento a tu alrededor. - Se escuchó una voz infantil atrás del peliverde, sorprendido recibir un golpe en el pecho en la zona del corazón pero este golpe fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para atravesarlo matándolo al instante.

El cuerpo cayó con un ruido seco bajo la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de sus compañeros. Los tres Demonios restantes giraron su mirada hacia Issei quien tenía sus alas extendidas y sangre en la mano.

-Subestimar a tu oponente te puede costar la pelea e incluso… la vida. - Dijo el niño pelinegro en un tono frio.

-¡Maldito! - Exclamo el peli naranja lanzándose contra el dragón maligno con el propósito de ponerle fin a su vida.

Issei se limitó a girar un poco su cuerpo para esquivar el golpe, tomando el brazo del Demonio acerco el brazo libre a la cara del Demonio para después abrir su mano y expulsar una ráfaga del poder de la devastación desintegrando a su oponente.

Tanto Rías, Akeno como Milicas observaban el combate sorprendidos aunque el niño pelirrojo casi tenía estrellas en los ojos de la emoción de cómo se desarrollaba el encuentro. La pelirroja por su parte estaba sorprendida de que alguien a corta edad tenga tanto poder como para hacer frente a cuatro Demonios de alto nivel.

-Te mostrare tu lugar niño. - Dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes expulsando su aura y lanzándose contra su enemigo para golpearlo con el puño.

-¿Que no aprendiste de tus compañeros? - Pregunto Issei con un tono algo aburrido mientras detenía sin problema el golpe.

El Demonio no respondió simplemente abrió su mano con el fin de atacar con poder demoniaco directamente a la cara del infante. El portador del Dragón Rojo al notar eso rápidamente desvió la mano para que el ataque se dirigiera a otra dirección ocasionando una explosión.

-Tal parece que me equivoque no eres tan idiota como los otros dos. - Comento el niño.

-Tú lo dijiste no hay que subestimar a tus oponentes. - Contesto el Demonio de ojos verdes.

-Otro consejo no te pierdas en la plática durante una pelea de lo contrario te costara muy caro. - Dijo Issei quien aún sostenía el brazo posteriormente rompiéndolo y haciendo que su enemigo sea rodeado por su poder heredado desintegrándolo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Volteando a mirar el Demonio restante el cual solo sonreía con maldad mirando al niño. Issei extrañado por ese hecho escucho lo que le decían.

-Tienes habilidades extraordinarias debo admitirlo ¿No te gustaría unírtenos? Podrías tener lo que quieras. - Propuso el rubio con seguridad.

-No tengo intenciones de unirme a alguien que asesina por diversión. Mejor concéntrate en la pelea - Contesto el niño.

-Como quieras. - Poniéndose en pose batalla mirando fijamente a si oponente.

Issei voló contra él lanzando una combinación de golpes y patadas a una velocidad grande que con esfuerzo el demonio cubría y evitaba muy pocos. En cambio el Sekiryuutei no peleaba con toda su fuerza y acertaba la mayoría de los golpes causando dolor y heridas en el rubio. Usando su alta velocidad apareció atrás de su oponente juntando sus manos y dándole un golpe en la espalda con fuerza mandándolo directo al suelo.

Al caer creó un cráter mientras Issei descendía y guardaba sus alas, del cráter salía un demonio rubio con heridas en el cuerpo del cuales salían sangre al notar que no estaba muy lejos del hijo de Lucifer se abalanzo con el ponerle fin a su vida y cumplir su misión.

-¡Te asesinare e iniciara de nuevo la guerra civil así sea lo último que haga! - Exclamo en un tono de desesperación con intención de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al niño.

Rías y Akeno al ver eso colocaron al niño detrás de ellas para protegerlo pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió.

¡FIUSH!

El Demonio en shock se detuvo sientiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, bajo lentamente su mirada para ver como lo que parecía ser una espada hecha con una energía amarilla lo atravesaba. Issei levantando la mano que lo conectaba con la espada, levantaba también al rubio para después lanzarlo y el Demonio cayera muerto.

Deshaciendo la espada de su mano, su expresión seguía siendo seria pero no mostraba hostilidad alguna se acercó a los niños pelirrojos y la pelinegra.

-¿Están bien? - Pregunto para asegurarse de que no hayan sufrido daño alguno.

-S-Si te lo agradezco mucho. - Decía la segunda hija de los Gremory saliendo de su sorpresa mirando al niño.

-No hay problema, exploraba un poco el Inframundo cuando vi a los cuatro idiotas cerca, supuse que sus intenciones no eran buenas al ver que los vigilaban. - Explico el Dragón Maligno a los tres Demonios.

-¿Vives en el inframundo? pero no eres un Demonio. - Dijo extrañada Akeno.

-Exactamente, no soy un Demonio, soy…- Contestaba Issei aunque fue interrumpido por alguien muy conocido para él.

-Issei aquí estas. - Hablo en un tono de alivio un imponente Dragón occidental morado con ojos de igual color y pupila rectilínea el cual aterrizaba al lado del pelinegro. Era Tannin padre adoptivo de Issei.

-Ossan ¿me estabas buscando? - Pregunto extrañado el Sekiryuutei por el tono en que hablo su padre adoptivo.

-Adara me lo pidió ya que estaba preocupada de que te pasara algo. - Contesto el Ex-Rey Dragón al pequeño.

-¿E-Eres tú el Dragón del Meteoro Tannin? - Pregunto la pelirroja impresionada por quien había aparecido.

-¿Él es quien era un Rey Dragón? - Pregunto emocionado Milicas

-Así es mi nombre es Tannin. - Afirmo el Dragón morado mirando al niño pelirrojo.

-¡Increíble! - Exclamo Milicas con más emoción aun.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rias Gremory. - Se presentó la Demonio haciendo una reverencia digna de una princesa.

-Ruin Princess, la hermana menor de Sirzech Lucifer. - Dijo Tannin reconociendo el nombre.

-H-Hai. - Asintió Rias.

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, es un placer, Tannin-sama. - Se presentó la pelinegra de ojos violetas haciendo una reverencia.

-Un placer. - Respondió el líder del territorio de los Dragones.

-Rias. - Se escuchó una voz masculina aparte. Tanto Issei como Tannin voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Mirando a un hombre guapo y joven, con la apariencia de un hombre de unos 20 años de edad, con el pelo rojo carmesí el cual llegaba hasta los hombros mientras dos mechones caían por enfrente, tiene ojos azul-verde. Lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violeta.

Junto a él estaba una hermosa mujer con el cabello color amarillo y ojos color rojo iguales a los de Milicas, aparentaba tener unos 20 años de edad, su cuerpo era muy voluptuoso pues tenía unos pechos grandes que cualquier mujer desearía tener y una cintura estrecha, llevaba puesto un traje de secretaria el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo y hacia resaltar sus atributos y consiste en un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de botones de manga larga color blanca y sobre la camisa tenia puesto un saco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y hacia juego con el pantalón.

-Oni-sama. - Dijo Rias viendo a los recién llegados.

-¿Que paso? - Pregunto el hombre al ver los cuerpos tirados en el lugar.

-Unos demonios vinieron intentando atacar a Milicas. - Contesto la niña pelirroja.

-¿Y él está bien?- Pregunto el Rey Demonio Lucifer preocupado.

-Si Otou-sama. - Respondió el niño abrazando a su padre. Abrazo que había sido correspondido por el pelirrojo.

-Oni-sama ¿Dónde está Otou-sama y Oka-sama? - Preguntaba la castaña menor al notar que no estaba su hermana menor.

-Ellos están resolviendo unos asuntos fuera del clan. - Contesto Sirzechs aclarando la duda.

El hombre pelirrojo paso su mirada al niño de pelo negro y mechones dorados. A lo cual él también lo miraba de forma neutral. Así pasaron un momento hasta que el hombre pelirrojo pasó su mirada a Tannin.

-Tannin puedo preguntar ¿Quién es el niño? - Pregunto mirando al líder del territorio de los dragones.

-Su nombre es Hyodo Issei, es hijo de un conocido mío, me pidió que lo cuidara por ciertos motivos. - Explico el Dragón morado contando la verdad a medias.

-Sirzechs-sama él acabo con los demonios que intentaron dañar a Milicas-sama. - Dijo Akeno al hermano de Rias para evitar malos entendidos.

-Ya veo, joven Hyodo Issei tienes toda mi gratitud al ayudar a mi hermana, a Akeno y a mi hijo. - Agradecio el hombre pelirrojo.

-Pero donde están mis modales mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer actual Rey Demonio Lucifer del Inframundo, un gusto. - Se presentó el ahora nombrado Sirzechs haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Sonia Zagan, Reina de Sirzechs Lucifer, también tienes mi gratitud y es un placer conocerte. - Se presentó la rubia ahora nombrada Sonia imitando la acción del pelirrojo.

-Hyodo Issei, un gusto. - Fue lo único que dijo el Dragón maligno para hacer una reverencia corta.

-Issei no suele ser abierto con gente que no confía o conoce. - Aclaro el padre adoptivo del niño pelinegro. Eso había contestado la duda del porque su corta y un tanto fría presentación.

-Bien chico hay que irnos, ella te espera. -Dijo Tannin mirando a Issei. Este simplemente asintió extendiendo sus alas y ambos emprendiendo viaje hacia el territorio dejando a los cinco miembros de la familia Gremory.

(Hyodo… Issei) - Pensó cierta pelinegra mirando en dirección por donde se habían ido el dúo de Dragones.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de la historia espero y les haya agradado. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews diciendo si les gusto no.**

 **Agradezco el que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo y este capítulo. Ahora hare algunas aclaraciones:**

 **El estilo de pelo de Issei es en punta, es decir es igual o similar al de Gray Fulbuster de Fairy Tail.**

 **El poder de la devastación es el nombre del poder que heredo Issei de Crom Cruach y esto se lo agradezco de verdad a novablood96 ya que él me ayudo con el nombre del poder.**

 **El aspecto del poder de la devastación es igual al ki que dispara Black Goku de Dragon Ball Super aunque ojo dije que el aspecto es igual al del ki mas no es ki (Para darse una mejor idea del aspecto busquen el capítulo 50 de Dragon Ball Super).**

 **La espada que creo Issei para matar al demonio rubio está hecha de su poder heredado y es igual a las que crea Vegito en su pelea contra Majin Buu o contra Zamasu. De igual manera si Issei crea espadas con su poder tendrán ese aspecto.**

 **Issei la mayor parte del tiempo será serio y digo la mayor parte del tiempo porque habrá momentos donde muestre su lado amable y comprensivo (su lado humano) y habrá momentos en el que se burle de sus oponentes en una pelea o haga una que otra broma, será frio con la gente que no conozca o no confíe.**

 **El aspecto de la cola de Issei (se divide en dos en el extremo asumiendo un doble aguijón como aspecto) sera igual a la cola de Acnologia de Fairy Tail (cuando esta en su forma de dragón).**

 **El traje que viste Sonia es el mismo que viste Mature durante el juego The King of Fighters XIII, solo que ella no tiene un parche en el ojo.**

 **Como pudieron ver el aspecto de Milicas será el mismo que el del manga.**

 **Ahora responderé reviews:**

 **Mar 23: Gracias por apoyar la idea y respecto a Yubelluna y las demás ya veremos que pasa.**

 **TheDevilZero: Los cambios que hago son para buscar mejorar la historia y gracias aunque algunos capítulos posiblemente no cambien mucho.**

 **antifanboy: cambie cosas del inicio gracias a que un amigo me los menciono y fue cuando los vi, por lo que tuve que reescribirlo además de que me vi imposibilitado en continuar la historia al no acomodar bien las ideas pero ya estoy trabajando en eso.**

 **Ruben pendragon: Issei no formara parte de la nobleza de Rias o al menos eso no esta en mis planes.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Muchas Gracias, me agrada y alegra ver que a pesar las cosas sigues la historia.**

 **3DN: Gracias y aquí esta el cap. Koneko probablemente si entre en el harem.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: jajajaja xD se me hizo mejor idea el hecho de que Issei haiga conocido a sus padres aunque Issei no era consciente (hasta que Tannin le conto) del hecho de que su padre biológico era un ser maligno extremadamente fuerte. saludos**

 **saludos**

 **XOXO**

 **jaco14jc: Espero y sea de tu agrado y busco desarrollarlo de la manera mejor posible.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Me alegra saber que te guste la historia y espero este capitulo también te haiga gustado.**

 **TYTYNO2002: Jaja Me esforzare por hacer que la escena sea genial cuando los líderes se lleguen a enterar de cual es el origen de Issei.**

 **Me gustaría someter algo a votación y es la forma en que Issei conocerá Grayfia, esto lo haré por que muchos no quieren de una forma o algo por el estilo, así que estás son las ideas y ustedes votarán por las que más les guste por medio de reviews:**

 **1- Grayfia es una espía de la facción anti-maou (por ciertos motivos) infiltrada en la facción de los antiguos maous, tras cierto suceso ella conocerá a Issei y por ciertos motivos ellos se irán conociendo y enamorando.**

 **2- Grayfia es miembro de la facción de los antiguos maous, al ser emboscada por guardias de la facción anti-maou queda herida de gravedad, tras ser encontrada y curada por el Sekiryuutei y por cierto suceso ambos inician su acercamiento y enamoramiento.**

 **Después de unos días (entre cinco y siete días) subiré un aviso diciendo cual idea gano y posteriormente emplearla en el capitulo.**

 **Me despido no sin antes por agradecer por leer ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola – Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) - Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: La Reina del Hielo de la** **Aniquilación**

* * *

 **-Mansión Gremory-**

Se podía ver como un niño de 3 años de edad con su cabello color rojo carmesí y sus ojos color rojizo entraba en una sala lujosa estilo victoriano muy bien adornada. En dicha sala se encontraba una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer aparentemente de insomnio 20 años, el color de su cabello era castaño y su ojos eran de un hermoso color lila, ella tenía puesto un vestido color blanco que dejaba libre sus hombros y tenía un diminuto escote, el largo del vestido era hasta las rodillas y tenía unos zapatos con tacón. Esta hermosa mujer era Venelana Gremory, antiguamente Bael, actual matriarca del prestigioso clan Gremory así como también es la madre de Sirzechs Lucifer y Rías Gremory. Ella no solo era reconocida por ser la madre del actual Maou Lucifer si no porque también es la mujer más fuerte del Clan Bael de todos los tiempos.

Milicas se dirigió al sofá que estaba en frente de su abuela, había una mesita la cual separaba ambos sofás y había un taza de té sobre esta de la cual bebía la matriarca castaña.

-Oba-sama - Hablo el pequeño pelirrojo mirando a la castaña.

-Milicas ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto la matriarca castaña mirando al niño con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Podriamos ir al Territorio de los Dragones? - Preguntó Milicas.

-¿Y eso como para que? - Pregunto extrañada Venelana de que su nieto quería ir a dicho territorio.

-Me gustaría ir a darle las gracias personalmente a ¿Como se llamaba?... ¡Ya recuerdo¡ a Issei-Onisama. - Contesto el hijo del actual Lucifer con. una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, tu padre me hizo saber sobre aquel incidente que paso mientras no estábamos, debo reconocer que a mi también me da curiosidad por saber quién fue el que los ayudo. - Dijo la hermosa castaña a Milicas.

-No podemos ir asi como así al territorio ya que podría haber problemas, pero si puedo pedirle a Sirzechs que le informe de nuestra llegada a Tannin. - Hablo con una sonrisa la castaña de ojos color lila.

Milicas por su parte sonrió y asintió felizmente a lo dicho por su abuela. Por su parte la matriarca castaña entabló comunicación con su hijo para pedirle que le informará a Tannin de su visita, Sirzechs después de escuchar la petición acepto el favor y le informo al Ex-Rey Dragón. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Sirzechs entabló de nuevo comunicación con su madre informándole que Tannin la esperaba en su territorio.

* * *

 **-Inframundo, Territorio de los Dragones-**

Había pasado 14 días desde aquel incidente en donde Issei había salvado al hijo del Sirzech Lucifer, a su hermana menor y a su amiga. Desde entonces no había pasado muchas cosas, podría decirse que sucedía lo monótono. Issei entrenaba sus habilidades en combate con Tannin y con Adara aprendía sobre el mundo sobre natural y los ámbitos que se estudiaban en la escuela, es decir, estudiaba Matemáticas, Literatura, Química, Física, Historia tanto del mundo humano como del sobrenatural e incluso le enseñaba estrategias, esa era la rutina de Issei.

En ocasiones el extrañaba a su padre y madre, llegaba a recordar aquellos felices días en donde incluso jugaba con su único amigo. Pero podría decirse que su vida cambio de un día para otro.

De repente sintió unas presencias entrar en el territorio, una de ellas la reconoció como el hijo de Lucifer mientras que la otra era similar pero a la vez un poco distinta, se encontraban en los exteriores del territorio. Extendió dos de sus cuatro alas y emprendió vuelo en dirección a los Demonios.

Al llegar noto a Tannin, Milicas y a una hermosa mujer castaña y un grupo de 5 Demonios guardias atrás de ellos. Aterrizando cerca del lugar, caminó hasta llegar con ellos.

-Ossan - Dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de su padre adoptivo.

-Issei que bueno que llegaste, la matriarca del clan Gremory junto con su nieto buscan hablar contigo. - Dijo el Grand Dragón morado.

El Sekiryuutei miro a los Demonios con su típica mirada seria.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? - Pregunto el pelinegro seriamente pero sin hostilidad alguna.

-¿Eres tu quién salvó a mi hija y a Akeno? - Pregunto Venelana sorprendida mirando a Issei.

-Si se refieren a lo que sucedió hace dos semanas, entonces si fui yo. - Contesto de manera neutra el Sekiryuutei.

-Te agradezco de verdad por salvarnos ese día, como muestra de agradecimiento me gustaría darte esto. - Hablo Milicas acercándose a Issei.

-Por mi parte tambien me gustaria darte las gracias por salvar a mi querida hija no se que hubiera hecho si me llegara a enterar de que le paso algo, mi esposo igual se siente muy agradecido contigo. - Agradeció Venelana haciendo una reverencia elegantemente.

Al llegar con el pelinegro le extendió la mano entregadole algo. Issei al tomar lo que había en su mano noto que era una sencilla pulsera de tela color rojo carmesí, dirigió su vista hacia Milicas

-Le pedí a Oba-sama que la hiciera. - Mencionó el hijo de Lucifer con una sonrisa.

(Así que por eso me lo pidió, se me hacía raro que me pidiera un favor así sin motivo alguno.) - Pensó la matriarca del clan Gremory con una sonrisa al ver lo que hacía su nieto.

Issei regresó su vista hacia la pulsera. Con una pequeña sonrisa se amarró la pulsera en su mano derecha.

-Gracias, la cuidare mucho. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mostrandole la mano con la pulsera puesta a Milicas.

Milicas rápidamente abrazo al pelinegro sorprendiendo a Issei, esté por su parte correspondió al abrazo con una mano, tal parecía que a Milicas le habia agradado Issei bastante pronto. Venelana y Tannin miraban esa escena con una sonrisa, Tannin sentía cierto alivio al ver que por primera vez alguien no miraba a Issei de la misma forma en que lo ven los demás Dragones.

Después de un minuto el niño pelirrojo había soltado a Issei y junto con su abuela y los guardias regresaron a la mansión.

Habían pasado 6 años en los que no sucedía nada sobresaliente, todo era la típica rutina de entrenamiento y aprendizaje de Issei. Extrañamente el actual Maou Lucifer de vez en cuando visitaba el territorio de los Dragones por dos razones.

La primera era por que le llamó la atención la pequeña presencia que desprendía el pelinegro, ya que podía sentir un ligero toque maligno en el niño, además de sentir el aura de un Sacred Gear pero él no podía decir con seguridad de cual se trataba.

La segunda razón era debido a que Sirzechs le pedía en varias ocasiones que se uniera la nobleza de su hermanita, llegando a ocasionar a Issei dolores de cabeza ademas de acabar con su paciencia.

Issei quien ahora tenía 15 años de edad cambio notablemente en cuanto a su fisico principalmente en el hecho de que ahora poseía un cuerpo ligeramente tonificado, su voz se había vuelto un poco grave. Sus habilidades en combate eran extraordinarias, segun Tannin él ya había acabado su entrenamiento.

En estos momentos se encontraba en los alrededores del territorio de los Dragones buscando frutas que pudiera recolectar de los árboles ya que el hambre estaba empezando a apoderarse de él, poco a poco encontraba algunas que eran de su agrado y comenzó a guardarlas en una pequeña bolsa que solía usar para guardar lo que conseguia de comer cuando recolectaba fruta en ocasiones anteriores, incluso llego a cazar animales que podían darle pelea, es decir cazaba animales que cazaban a otros animales. En pocas palabras se alimentaba de otros depredadores o animales feroces.

* * *

 **-Inframundo, Lugar Desconocido-**

Se podía observar lo que parecía ser una ofician bien adornada en la cual se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad.

El hombre tenía el cabello color gris obscuro junto con unos ojos azules zafiro, tenía una barba bien cuidada y ropas de noble. Este hombre respondía al nombre de Rizevim Livan Lucifer, el hijo del verdadero Rey Demonio Lucifer y además el era conocido por ser uno de los tres Super Demonios.

El hombre se encontraba mirando por la ventana el cielo del Inframundo pensando en planes para derrotar a sus enemigos y aquellos que se atrevieron a despojarlo, le enojaba el hecho de que su enemigo Sirzechs Gremory había robado su puesto como el Maou Lucifer, el buscaba reclamar lo que es suyo y eliminar al impostor.

Posteriormente escuchó como la puerta se abría, dirigió su vista hacia la entrada para ver quién entro.

En la oficina entraba una hermosa mujer de aparentemente 20 años, su cabello tenía un hermoso color plateado al igual que sus hermosos ojos, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso ya que sus pechos eran grandes y una cintura estrecha, sus medidas podían competir con las de la actual matriarca Gremory, ella vestía un pantalón color negro con zapatos de igual color, también vestía una camiseta de tirantes color blanca y encima tenía un chaqueta color negra, su ropa le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo. Ella respondía al nombre de Grayfia Lucifigus, conocida como la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

-¿Me mando a llamar Rizevim-sama? - Pregunto ella mientras hacía reverencia ante el hijo del verdadero Lucifer.

-Grayfia, necesito que me acompañes a una parte tengo que atender un asunto. - Contesto Rizevim comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Al llegar con ella hizo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies transportado a ambos.

* * *

 **-Inframundo, Territorio de los Dragones-**

Issei quien ya tenía unas cuantas frutas de su agrado para poder disfrutar se disponía a retirarse a su cueva, sin embargo sintió una presencia mágica cerca de ahí, por lo que se acercó mirando a las personas que aparecieron ahí. Se dio cuenta que ambas personas eran Demonios y fuertes pero el hombre de pelo gris tenía un poder abrumador, era obvio que era más fuerte que un Maou.

Mientras la mujer tenía un gran poder pero no era tan grande como el de el hombre. Issei vio como el hombre empezaba a hablar y decidió escuchar lo que decía escondiéndose para que no lo fueran a ver y disminuyendo su presencia.

-Grayfia has estado trabajando para mi desde hace muchos años. - Dijo Livan comenzando a dar unos pasos enfrente de Grayfia.

-Hai. - Asintió Grayfia con algo de extrañeza.

-Pero déjame decirte que ya no requiero de tu presencia conmigo. - Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa malvada y en un movimiento rápido le enterraba un cuchillo en el abdomen sorprendiendo a Issei y a la peliplata.

Grayfia sentía como en la zona donde la habían herido le ardía horriblemente sin embargo su dolor y ardor aumento cuando Rizevim le volvió a encajar el arma blanca mas arriba cerca del pecho, cayó de rodillas sujetándose las heridas. Volteo a ver a Rizevim con una expresión de enojo.

-P-Por que, después de haber seguido tus ordenes por tanto tiempo. - Pregunto ella con dificultad.

En ese instante Issei se disponía a salir a ayudarla pero alguien lo detuvo.

[Compañero no vayas a salir, con tu nivel de poder actual no podrás hacer nada contra él. Su poder es abismal.] - Le hablo Ddraig a su compañero y amigo advirtiéndole del peligro.

(Ddraig, por lo que está diciendo ella trabaja para él y ahora la esta desechando como si ella no fuera nada.) - Le contesto algo enojado Issei por lo que estaba viendo.

[Te entiendo pero hay que ser conscientes de la diferencia de poder entre tu y tu oponente, por favor no te arriesgues en vano.] - Decía Ddraig tratando de hacer que Issei entrara en razón para que no fuera a cometer algún error.

Sin estar conforme Issei se tranquilizó mientras seguía mirando que hacía el Demonio.

-No eres como tu hermano Euclid ¿Crees que no me Iba a dar cuenta de que comenzaste a dudar de las órdenes que te daba? - Hablo el descendiente del verdadero Lucifer con un tono de enojo.

-Euclid es el mejor hombre que he tenido bajo mi mandó, sigue mis órdenes sin una pizca de duda, en cambio tu cada vez que te decía que asesinaras a alguien tus ojos delataban tu falta de lealtad. - Decía Rizevim mirando como Grayfia se sujetaba en la herida del dolor.

-No te preocupes le pedí a Shalba que le diera parte de su poder de luz a este cuchillo para que te matará lentamente, se que eres alguien fuerte por lo que tiene bastante luz. No te necesito para nada, ya no me sirves pero no te preocupes ya que le pedí a unos soldados que te trajeran compañía. - Mencionó el hijo del verdadero Lucifer volteando a ver hacia el cielo del Inframundo.

Minutos después un par de soldados llegaron volando a donde estaban el par de Demonios los cuales hicieron una reverencia al ver a su líder.

-Rizevim-sama hemos hecho lo que nos solicito. Llamamos la atención de los soldados enemigos hacia esta dirección. - Hablo uno de los soldados con un tono respetuoso.

-Bien, adiós Grayfia espero disfrutes tu tiempo con tus nuevos amigos. - Dijo con malicia el Super Demonio mientras se iba por medio de un círculo mágico junto con los soldados.

-Por aquí se fueron. - Se escucharon unas voces acercarse.

Grayfia al escucharlos intentaba irse de ahí rápidamente y con gran esfuerzo se dirigía a las montañas, todo bajo la mirada de Issei. Una vez llego a las montañas busco una roca para esconderse detrás de está.

Pasaron 5 minutos y los guardias que la buscaban se habían ido, no habían buscado dentro de las montañas ya que ese territorio le pertenecía a los Dragones y si entraban ahí sin autorización del líder se armaría un gran problema.

Grayfia por su parte comenzó a ver borroso mientras se empezaba a debilitar a tal grado en que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, se recargo en la roca mientras se dejo caer perdiendo el conocimiento, posteriormente escucho pasos acercarse a ella. Por lo poco que alcanzo a ver antes de quedar inconsciente como alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Q-Quien eres. - Dijo ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

Issei quien la observaba, la cargo al estilo nupcial con cuidado de no lastimar mas a la peliplata, extendiendo sus alas emprendió vuelo hacia la cueva en la que él vivía dentro del territorio. Llegando la acostó suavemente en el piso y le quito su chaqueta y blusa de tirantes dejándola desnuda de la parte superior de su cuerpo, importándole poco el hecho de que ella estuviera desnuda de arriba utilizo magia para curar las heridas, le costo un poco de esfuerzo pero logro curar a la mujer con éxito y por suerte no le había quedado cicatriz. Finalmente hizo aparecer su Sacred Gear aumentando su poder.

 **[Boost]** **[Boost]** **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

Aumento su poder tres veces para después transferirlo a ella reponiendo un poco de sus energías, viendo que acabo de atender a la Demonio decidió volver a vestirle solo con su blusa de tirantes para después dejarla descansar y esperar a que ella despertara. Mientras esperaba decidió encender una fogata para no tener frió.

Pasaron tres horas y se podía observar a una hermosa mujer de cabello color plateado la cual abría sus ojos dejando ver que eran del mismo color que su cabello, levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver cómo solamente tenia puesto su blusa sin su chaqueta. Extrañada de que ya no sintiera tanto ardor como antes con algo de esfuerzo se levanto lo suficiente para estar sentada y levanto la blusa para sorprendida ver que la herida ya no estaba.

(¿Quien habrá sido...) - Pensó al notar que ya no estaba en peligro.

Posteriormente pasó su vista a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una cueva en la cual estaba un fogata encendida. Se sorprendió cuando vio a un adolescente sentado frente al fuego dándole la espalda a ella, en ese instante solo una pregunta pasaba por su mente.

(¿Quien es él?) - Pensó la peli plata viendo al infante.

-All fin despiertas. - Hablo el joven en un tono serio y tranquilo sin voltear a verla.

Issei se levantó de donde estaba empezando a caminar hacia ella, al estar frente a la peli plata extendió su mano hacia ella ofreciéndole algo. Grayfia vio que lo que había en su mano era una fruta, después de verla unos segundos decidió tomarla.

-Gracias. - Dijo comenzando a comer.

-... - El pelinegro no respondía simplemente la miraba degustar el fruto.

-Por cierto como te llamas. - Dijo ella volteando a ver al Sekiryuutei.

-Si quieres saber el nombre de alguien primero debes presentarte. - Respondió el Dragón Maligno regresando a donde estaba sentado.

-Bueno tienes razón. En ese caso mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifigus, un placer. - Se presentó la hermosa mujer con cabello color plateado.

-Hyodo Issei, un gusto. - Se presentó sencillamente el Sekiryuutei.

La peliplata se disponía a ponerse de pie pero se detuvo al sentir el ardor un poco mas fuerte donde solían estar sus heridas.

-No trates de hacer tanto esfuerzo, si bien ya se curo tu herida aún no puedes moverte a libertad. - Comento el pelinegro volteando a verla.

-¿Fuiste tu quién me curó? - Pregunto extrañada Grayfia.

-Si, después de haber visto que el hombre que te atacó se fue, vi como te escondías detrás de una roca para que no te fueran a encontrar. Al notar que ibas a perder el conocimiento te traje aquí y te atendí. - Respondió Issei acercándose a ella.

Después de escuchar eso una cosa paso por su cabeza.

-E-Entonces tu fuiste quien me vio... d-desnuda. - Hablo con voz algo temblorosa y susurraba la ultima palabra la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

-Necesitaba quitarte la blusa para poder atender bien las heridas, de lo contrario me hubiera sido muy complicado. - Respondió normalmente Issei mirando extrañado la reacción de Grayfia.

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar el que su cara se volviera sumamente roja. Issei al ver eso fácilmente sabia que un tomate parecería algo pálido si se comparaba con el rojo de la cara de Grayfia. La razón de dicha reacción por parte de la descendiente de la familia Lucifugus era debido a que nadie en su vida la había visto desnuda, pero nadie ni siquiera alguna otra mujer ni mucho menos un hombre la había visto de esa manera.

-¿Te sucede algo? - Pregunto extrañado al ver la situación que se estaba armando.

-N-No pasa nada, simplemente olvídalo. - Respondió cortante volteando su vista a otro lado.

Issei decidió no decir nada mas al respecto al ver que la actitud de Grayfia había cambiado de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto ella en un susurro sin embargo Issei alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Que?. - Pregunto al no escuchar lo que la peliplata susurro.

-¿Por que me ayudaste? - Pregunto ella de nuevo con un tono de voz mas alto.

-Actué por mero instinto. - Respondió sencillamente el pelinegro.

Grayfia por su parte se encontraba sorprendida de que el pelinegro la ayudo sin pedírselo, él no esperaba nada a cambio simplemente hizo lo que él creía correcto.

-Pero he hecho cosas terribles, no me debiste haberlo hecho. - Hablo Grayfia con algo de seriedad.

-En ese caso porque no me dices la razón del porque te atacó aquel hombre. - Pidió saber Issei sin agravio.

Grayfia se debatía sobre si contarle su historia o no, pero se lo debía ya que él le ayudo curando sus heridas causadas por Rizevim, de cierta forma sería como una forma de pago.

-¿Sabes sobre la Guerra de las Tres Facciones? - Pregunto la peli plata tratando de sentarse con un poco de esfuerzo ya que todavía sentía ardor en la herida.

Issei asintió a la pregunta que le hizo Grayfia.

-En ese caso, soy la hija mayor del clan Lucifigus, mi familia siempre le fue fiel sirviendo a la familia de Lucifer durante muchos años, despues de la Guerra entre Facciones hubo una Guerra Civil entre los Demonios en la que pelee al lado de los descendientes de nuestros verdaderos Reyes Demonios. - Contaba Grayfia quien había logrado sentarse mirando a Issei.

-Pero muchas órdenes que me llegaron a dar eran sobre asesinar a quien se metiera en el camino para recuperar el trono, comencé a dudar sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien, ya que entre más Demonios llegaba a matar, había más posibilidades de que nos extinguiéramos rápidamente, Rizevim se dio cuenta de esto y trato de eliminarme como habrás visto. - Dijo la peli plata con un poco de enojo en la última parte.

-Para que hayas estado en dichas guerras debes de tener almenos 100 años de vida ya que hace bastante que sucedió eso. - Comento Issei tras saber que ella formó parte de ambas guerras.

Grayfia asintió a lo dicho por el Sekiryuutei.

-Por lo menos hiciste consciencia. - Mencionó Issei mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Eh? - Dijo Grayfia al no entender lo que decía el pelinegro.

-Quiero decir que bien pudiste continuar con esa vida que tenías asesinando a inocentes pero decidiste hacer lo correcto al dudar de las órdenes que te daban. Sabes siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todos, pero solo de nosotros depende si tomamos o no esa oportunidad. - Hablo Issei con una sonrisa mirando a la peli plata.

-Escucha deberías descansar, ya se oscureció, descansa para que tus heridas se terminen de sanar. - Hablo Issei ayudando a acostarla de nuevo.

El cansancio poco a poco se apoderaba de ella, así que decidió hacerle caso para terminar de recuperarse.

[¿Crees que fue buena idea el haberla ayudado?] - Pregunto el Dragón Rojo claramente dudando de lo que hizo su portador.

-Su historia posiblemente no sea la mejor pero Otou-sama fue alguien mucho mas cruel y cambio por Oka-sama, si el uso su segunda oportunidad ella también puede usar su segunda oportunidad. - Respondió el Dragón Maligno a su amigo mientras la veía dormir.

[(Tannin, es como lo dijiste, él no es como los demás Dragones Malignos, su corazón late como el de un humano puro. Llegaras muy lejos Issei de eso no hay duda)] - Hablo el Dragón Emperador Rojo de manera en que el hijo de Crom Cruach no lo escuchara.

(Oye Ddraig.) - Hablo mentalmente Issei a su amigo.

[Que sucede compañero.] - Contesto el Dragón Celestial al llamado de su portador

(¿Crees que alguien como yo que posee sangre de un Dragón Maligno tenga el derecho de existir?) - Pregunto con un poco de melancolía el pelinegro mirando la palma de su mano izquierda.

[¿De verdad dejaras que te afecte lo que digan los demás Dragones? Recuerda que no se puede generalizar con todos, dudaras de ti e incluso pasaras por pruebas que te harán querer abandonar tu camino pero créeme cuando te digo que todo ese esfuerzo hará que valga la pena] - Hablo Ddraig dándole ánimos al niño.

(Gracias me alegra saber que tengo a un amigo como tu.) - Pensó con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

[No dudes que eres mi amigo también, fuiste uno de los pocos que me ve como alguien y no como una herramienta. Ahora dime quien eres.] - Dijo Draig al pelinegro.

(Soy Hyodo Issei, el Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna y el Sekiryuutei mas fuerte de todos los tiempos.) - Pensó con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

[(Jeje quien lo diría, soy amigo del hijo de quien alguna vez considere un enemigo. No cabe duda que la vida puede dar giros inesperados.)] - Pensó Ddraig de manera que no lo escuchará Issei.

-Lo mejor por ahora sera dormir. - Menciono el pelinegro viendo el nocturno cielo finalmente acostándose para descansar.

Los días pasaban y podría decirse que Issei y Grayfia por más extraño que sonara habían entablado una amistad, hubo ocasiones en las que Grayfia notaba un tanto extrañada el he hecho de que Issei desprendía dos tipos de energía las cuales eran la de un Sacred Gear y una presencia maligna,cuando le pregunto la razón del porque desprendía dichas presencias Issei le contó su historia dejando en shock a la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación pues Issei era el producto de un Dragón Maligno y una humana con corazón puro. Se sintió mal cuando escucho como murieron sus padres y como lo trataban los demás Dragones solo por simple hecho de poseer sangre Maligna.

Grayfia no dejaba la cueva de Issei para no llegar a tener problemas, podría decirse que permanecía escondida en dicha cueva. Al principio ella rechazo la idea ya que según ella sería una carga para quien la ayudo pero luego de que Issei le preguntará que a donde iría ella no supo contestar, había altas probabilidades de que la fueran a encontrar si se iba a cualquier otra parte del Inframundo, así que al ver que no tenía a donde ir decidió permanecer con el Dragón Maligno en la cueva, una de las pocas razones por las que llegó a salir de la cueva era para recolectar frutas de los alrededores del territorio claro con cuidado de que no la fueran a descubrir. Por su parte Issei se encargaba de cazar animales cuando se disponían de comer carne además para evitar que la fueran a encontrar ambos colocaron un sello en la cueva que escondía la presencias para evitar el que detectaran a la peli plata.

En estos momentos se encontraba reunidos hablando Issei, Tannin, Sirzechs y Sonia. El motivo de dicha reunión era porque el Maou Lucifer les estaba informado sobre que buscaban a la criminal Grayfia Lucifigus ya que decían que se encontraba por los alrededores del Inframundo, se habían enterado cuando ella había "enviado" a unos soldados de la Facción de los Antiguos Maous para hacer un ataque sin embargo repentinamente ordeno retirada. Hasta el momento llevan buscándola y no la han encontrado. Issei agradecía internamente el hecho de que estuvieran algo lejos de la cueva porque así no podrían ver a Grayfia.

-Ya veo, llevan buscándola varios días. - Hablo Tannin entendiendo la situación.

-Sabes bien que es alguien que está al nivel de un Rey Demonio, es alguien sumamente fuerte y peligrosa incluso llegó a pelear a la par contra Sonia. Por favor si la llegas a ver no dudes en avisarnos. - Dijo Sirzechs a ambos Dragones.

-No te preocupes Sirzechs-dono, te informaremos si la llegamos a ver por aquí. - Hablo Tannin al par de Demonios dando su palabra.

 **¡ROOOAAAARRRR!**

Los cuatro escucharon un rugido de uno de los Dragones, los dos Demonios y los dos Dragones dirigieron su vista hacia la dirección donde habían escuchado el rugido.

-¿Que está sucediendo? - Pregunto la Reina de Sirzechs algo intrigada.

-Lo mejor será ir a ver. - Respondió Tannin emprendiendo vuelo con el Maou y su Reina.

[Compañero...] - Decía Ddraig a Issei tratando de decirle algo.

-Lo se Ddraig, lo se... - Contesto Issei entendiendo.

Por último el pelinegro extendió solo dos alas y se fue a donde se dirigían los demás.

Al momento de llegar los dos Demonios y el Ex-Rey Dragón estaban en shock al ver a la peli platina frente a un Dragón color verde oscuro de ojos color azul.

Dicho Dragón había sido el responsable del rugido.

 **-Flash Back-**

Se podía ver a Grayfia usar sus alas para volar hacia la cueva de Issei, la razón por la que había salido de dicha cueva era para como de costumbre recolectar frutas para ella e Issei. Una vez termino en los alrededores del territorio regresaba hacia la cueva pero no contaba con que uno de los Dragones estubiera cerca de por donde ella volaba.

El Dragón detectó su presencia por lo que cuando la vio rápidamente fue a detenerla.

-Quiero saber que haces aquí Demonio. - Pregunto de manera hostil el Dragón verde.

Grayfia no respondía solamente se limitaba a apretar los dientes al ser descubierta. El Dragón al ver que no recibía respuesta llamo a su líder por medio de un rugido.

 **ROOOAAARRR**

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Grayfia al notar la presencia del actual Maou Lucifer y su Reina los volteo a ver confirmando el hecho de que ella era la criminal a la que buscaban.

-¿Tannin que significa esto?. - Pregunto de manera sería el Super Demonio pelirrojo.

-Creeme Sirzechs-dono que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. - Respondió de igual manera el líder del territorio de los Dragones.

-¿Deberia tomar esto como una traición por parte tuya?. - Pregunto de nuevo el Maou pelirrojo volteando a ver a Tannin.

-Yo soy el responsable. - Hablo Issei sorprendiendo los demás.

-¿Tu Issei? - Pregunto sorprendido Tannin mirando a su hijo adoptivo.

-Ella se queda en mi cueva, yo la ayude. - Respondió de manera sería el Sekiryuutei.

-Que te parece si esto lo hablamos con los demás Maous dentro de 5 dias. Además me interesa eso de que la hayas ayudado, Hyodo Issei-kun. - Propuso Sirzechs de manera sería.

-Como quieras. - Contesto Issei de forma seca.

-Tannin, tengo entendido que tú eres el encargado de Hyodo Issei-kun así que sería bueno que vinieras también. - Hablo el actual Maou Lucifer mirando al Ex-Rey Dragón.

Tannin no respondío simplemente asintió a lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-Bien con todo dicho nos retiramos. - Dijo el Maou Lucifer regresando a su castillo junto a la rubia.

-Issei hay que hablar. - Dijo seriamente el líder del territorio de los Dragones.

-Bien. - Respondió de manera tranquila a su padre adoptivo.

* * *

 **-Inframundo, Sala de Reunion-**

Nos encontramos en la sala del consejo, se podía observar que la decoración tiene ciertos toques victorianos. Se podía observar a un grupo de 4 Demonios, todos ellos sentados en una mesa. El primero es el Maiu Lucifer.

Al lado de él se encuentra sentada una hermosa mujer de 20 años, su pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas, su hermoso rostro tenía cierto aspecto infantil, también tiene un cuerpo parecido a un niño aunque con pechos grandes. Ella respondía al nombre de Serafall Leviathan, antiguamente conocida como Serafall Sitri y antiguamente heredera de la familia Sitri.

Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre que al igual que Sirzechs y Serafall parecía tener 20 años de edad, tiene el aspecto de un hombre joven y guapo con ojos azules claros y pelo verde que se desliza hacia atrás. Además él era reconocido por ser uno de Los tres Super Demonios junto con Sirzechs Gremory y Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Él responde al nombre de Ajuka Beelzebub, antiguamente conocido como Ajuka Astaroth y antiguamente heredero de la familia Astaroth

El último pero no menos importante era hombre alto cuya cabeza es completamente calva con una barba en la barbilla, vesti ropas de noble. Él era Falbium Asmodeus antiguamente Falbium Glasya-Labolas y antiguo heredero de la familia Glasya-Labolas.

Todos ellos eran los actuales Reyes Demonios del Inframundo, ellos eran los líderes y representantes de la Facción Anti-Maou durante la guerra civil de los Demonios.

Actualmente ellos estaban reunidos, habían pasado los 5 días de que había acordado el Super Demonio pelirrojo para reunirse y tratar el tema sobre la descendiente de la familia Lucifugus.

-Entonces ella estaba en el territorio de los Dragones. - Hablo Ajuka después de escuchar de Sirzechs lo que había pasado en su visita a Tannin.

-Si, al principio... - Decía el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido cuando escucharon abrir la puerta.

-Sirzechs-sama. Llegaron las personas que usted esperaba. - Hablo un soldado en un tono respetuoso.

-Gracias hazlos pasar. - Hablo el Maou Lucifer en un tono calmado.

Segundos después se pudieron ver a tres personas entrar en la sala dichas personas eran Tannin en su forma humana, Issei y Grayfia. Todos ellos entraron y en la mesa Tannin e Issei se sentaron mientras Grayfia permanecía atrás de Issei.

-Tannin, Hyodo Issei-kun me alegra ver que vinieron. Por favor preséntense. - Pidió Sirzechs en un tono tranquilo a sus compañeros y amigos.

-Soy Serafall Leviathan, un placer conocerte y puedes llamarme Levi-tan. - Se presento la pelinegra con una sonrisa y haciendo un signo paz.

Eso ocasiono que a todos en la sala sin excepción les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca por la forma en que se presento la Reina Demonio.

-Soy Ajuka Beelzebub, otro Rey Demonio inventor del sistema de las Evil Pieces. - Se presento el peliverde de manera tranquila.

-Soy Falbium Asmodeous, el Rey Demonio encargado de las estrategias militares. - Hablo en un tono adormilado el ultimo Rey Demonio.

-Bien creo que es nuestro turno Issei. - Hablo el líder del Territorio de los Dragones.

-Hyodo Issei un gusto. - Se presento de manera rápida el pelinegro.

-Soy Tannin antiguamente un Rey Dragón y líder del Territorio de los Dragones. - Se presento el peli morado de manera tranquila.

-Grayfia Lucifugus, pero creo que ya todos aquí me conocen. - Hablo la peli platina de manera un poco incomoda.

-Bien, vamos a tratar lo que nos trajo aquí. - Hablo el Maou Beelzebub queriendo ir al grano.

-Grayfia Lucifugus eres buscada como una de las criminales mas peligrosas del Inframundo debido a que asesinaste a muchos Demonios de sangre pura y también por pertenecer a la Facción de los Antiguos Maous. Sin embargo Hyodo Issei-kun menciono haberte ayudado, así que por favor podrías explicarnos eso. - Pidió de manera seria el Maou Lucifer.

Grayfia paso a decirles todo lo que paso cuando conoció al Sekiryuutei sin omitir nada, les dijo el como Rizevim la hirió gravemente y como el joven pelinegro la había atendido curándole la herida. El como se volvieron amigos pero no les dijo los orígenes de Issei por obvias razones. A los Reyes Demonios no les sorprendió lo que hizo el descendiente del verdadero Rey Demonio Lucifer, ya que sabían como era su personalidad. Pero lo que si les sorprendió fue el hecho de que la Demonio peli plata entablo una relación amistosa con Hyodo Issei claramente el único que no se sorprendió por lo escuchado fue Tannin quien había hablado con Issei anteriormente.

-Ya veo, eso explica el por que intento eliminarte pero debes ser consciente de que el hecho de mostrar arrepentimiento no te quita todo lo que hiciste en el pasado. - Hablo el pelirrojo de manera un poco seria.

-Soy consciente de eso pero me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes. - Hablo el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Que clase de trato? - Pregunto la Maou Leviathan extrañada.

-Una pelea. - Dijo sencillamente Issei respondiendo a la duda de la peli negra.

-¿Y que estaría en juego? - Pregunto el Rey Demonio Asmodeus interesado.

-Si yo gano ella es libre y queda bajo mi protección pero si no logro ganar la pelea no voy a intervenir en los absoluto. - Dijo Issei de manera seria.

-Escucha niño en primer lugar...- Hablaba Falbium pero fue interrumpido por Sirzechs.

-Esta bien pero tengo la duda de contra quien pelearas. - Respondió el actual Lucifer interesado en la propuesta.

-Eso lo dejare a su disposición. - Hablo tranquilamente el portador del Dragón Celestial Rojo.

-¿Te parece bien pelear contra mi Reina Sonia? - Pregunto el antiguo heredero de la familia Gremory.

Ante la pregunta Issei asintió como respuesta positiva.

-Bien entonces hay que definir la fecha de la pelea. - Hablo esta vez Ajuka estando de acuerdo con lo que sucedía.

-Que les parece dentro de diez días. - Hablo Tannin proponiendo una fecha y todos estaban de acuerdo con él.

-En ese caso ya todo esta acordado. - Hablo de nuevo el Ex-Rey Dragón.

-Diez días. - Susurro Issei un poco emocionado de saber que iba a pelear contra la Reina mas fuerte del Inframundo.

Con todo dicho y arreglado los dos Dragones y Grayfia se retiraron mientras quedaban los cuatro Maous.

-Sirzechs-chan porque aceptaste. - Pregunto algo intrigada Serafall por lo que hizo su amigo.

-Serafall pude ver en la mirada de Hyodo Issei-kun una determinación y seriedad increíble cuando propuso la pelea. - Hablo Sirzechs a la antigua heredera Sitri.

-¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunto esta vez el Maou Asmodeus.

-Lo que Sirzechs quiere decir es que el joven Issei propuso la pelea para tener la oportunidad de defender y ganar la libertad de Grayfia Lucifugus porque en su mirada se podia ver que la estima y la quiere, de verdad es su amiga... ¿o me equivoco Sirzechs?. - Hablo Beelzebub mirando a Lucifer.

-Para nada Ajuka, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Issei-kun es un persona sumamente interesante. - Hablo Sirzechs Lucifer con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero y les haiga gustado.**

 **Francamente no hay nada que agregar así que pasaremos a las respuestas de los reviews** **(son los mismo que del aviso):**

 **Sasuke 75259: Sorry friend but the idea 2 won.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Me alegra ver que te guste la historia.**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: Ganó esa idea amigo así que esa será la manera en que Issei y Grayfia se conozcan.**

 **SAMUROK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Me alegra que te guste la historia en verdad. Como habrás leído en el capítulo 2, Ddraig se sorprendió demasiado cuando se enteró quién es su portador.**

 **Apocalups Dragón: Me agrada mucho saber que te gusta la historia.** **La diferencia entre el poder de la devastación y el poder de la destrucción es:** **El poder de la devastación es más fuerte que el poder de la familia Bael, además de la diferencia del tipo de energía ya que el poder de la destrucción es poder demoníaco o un poder que solo suelen portar Demonios (sangre pura o híbridos) pertenecientes a la familia Bael o Gremory.**

 **El poder de la devastación es poder dragonico o un poder que solo suelen portar** **los que estén relacionados por sangre con Crom Cruach o en éste caso Issei y como ya mencioné es más fuerte que el poder de la destrucción de los Gremory o Bael.**

 **Guest: De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Posiblemente Issei si tenga un equipo.** **Respecto a Asia, ella verá a Issei como un hermano mayor, es decir ella no formará parte del harem.**

 **Espero y les haiga gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna duda o algún comentario o algo que decir por favor por medio de un Review me lo hacen saber. Me despido ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola – Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) - Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas, círculos mágicos, etc.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4:Promesa**

* * *

 **-Territorio de los Dragones, Inframundo-**

Se podía observar como un niño pelinegro con ojos de distinto color se encontraba sentado en el suelo en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados. A una distancia no muy grande se encontraban un Dragón morado junto con otro Dragón color rojo Ruby y al lado del Dragón rojo se encontraba una hermosa mujer peliplata con ojos del mismo color, los tres se encontraban viendo meditar al niño. Issei en estos momentos entraba buscando mejorar su control en su poder heredado para poder derrotar a Sonia Zagan.

-De verdad se está esforzando en su entrenamiento. - Comento Adara mirando como su hijo adoptivo no se distraía con nada.

-No se si se esfuerza por ayudar a Grayfia o simplemente porque le emociona el hecho de que peleará contra la Reina más fuerte. - Comento Tannin con algo de gracia.

-Tannin no se como pudiste dejar que Issei se metiera en una situación como esta. Mira que pelear contra Sonia Zagan. - Hablo Adara con cierto tono de reproche hacia su esposo.

-¿Yo? - Pregunto el Dragón morado apuntándose a él mismo después de escuchar a pareja.

-Se supone que serias tu quien evitaría que se metiera en problemas. - Recrimino la Dragona en una manera cómica.

Ambos lideres de territorio comenzaron a discutir sobre si el Dragón del Meteoro tenia la culpa o no de los sucedido, mientras Grayfia seguía viendo como Issei meditaba, por un lado se sentía feliz y agradecida pues su amigo estaba ayudándola a conseguir esa oportunidad de la que le había hablado cuando lo conoció, pero a la vez estaba algo seria y preocupada, ella conocía el nivel de poder de Sonia Zagan y lo conocía de primera mano, si la llegabas a subestimar ella te haría ver tu error dolorosamente.

-Disculpen me gustaría preguntarle algo si no es mucha molestia. - Interrumpió la peliplata la discusión de los padres adoptivos de Issei.

-¿Que pasa Grayfia-san? - Pregunto Adara con curiosidad, claramente dejando de discutir con Tannin.

-¿De verdad Issei es un Dragón Maligno? -Cuestiono la descendiente de la familia Lucifugus recordando cuando el pelinegro le relato sobre quien era su padre.

Cuando los lideres del territorio escucharon la pregunta no evitaron el ponerse serios.

-Grayfia-san ya debes saber sobre la familia de Issei y la sangre que corre por sus venas. - Hablo con un tono sumamente serio la esposa del Dragón del Meteoro a lo cual la peliplata asintió.

-Issei es especial por varios motivos y uno de ellos es que no busca el sufrimiento de los demás como lo solía hacer Acnologia o Grendel, pero hay uno en especial que me preocupa. - Hablo del mismo tono el Ex-Rey Dragón que su pareja.

-¿Le preocupa? - Pregunto desconcertada la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

-Issei en su aspecto de Dragón tiene la cola con doble aguijón al final. - Respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Pero que es lo que tiene de malo? - Cuestiono de nuevo Grayfia, el pelinegro le contó de su origen pero no de la cualidad con la que había nacido.

-Son muy pocos los Dragones Malignos que nacen con esa cualidad , afortunadamente la mayoría de ellos no eran tan fuertes como un Rey Dragón así que pudimos eliminarlos, pero hubo uno que tenía un increíble poder y pudo derrotar a todos los Reyes Dragones juntos. - Contaba Tannin a la peliplata.

-Acnologia. - Fue el nombre que pronunció Adara.

-Acnologia y Crom Cruach eran los más peligrosos Dragones Malignos. Acnologia por su crueldad y sed de sangre, mientras que Crom Cruach por su nivel de poder. - Decía Tannin mirando a Issei.

-Pero Crom Cruach no tenía una cola con doble aguijón entonces como es que Issei nació con ella. - Dudo La hija mayor de la familia Lucifigus.

-No es cuestión de genes si no de... suerte. - Mencionó la Dragona roja con seriedad y algo de tristeza.

-Entiendo. - Luego de aquella explicación la hermosa mujer con pelo plateado había captado lo que le querían decir.

Era cierto, no se sabía si se podría considerar como buena o mala suerte el hecho de que Issei Hyodo tuviera esa cualidad o el portar la Boosted Gear. En los hombros de Issei recaía un gran peso al portar el título del Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna y el del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Los líderes del territorio de los Dragones hicieron su mejor esfuerzo educando y guiando a el pelinegro de la mejor manera posible y ahora era solo cuestión de ver que Issei siga el camino correcto.m

Los días pasaban y Tannin volvió a practicar con Issei ayudándolo a prepararse para la pelea que le esperaba.

 **-Castillo de Lucifer-**

Se podía observar al Súper Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer sentado detrás de su escritorio en lo que parecía ser una especie de oficina totalmente decorada de la manera más digna de un ser de alta clase. Se encontraba pensando seriamente en las situaciones que estaba pasando en estos mismo instantes.

¿La razón? Simple, su hermana Rías Gremory había sido comprometida con otro Demonio de clase alta con el fin de dar a nacer descendientes fuertes, fue comprometida con el tercer hijo de la familia Phenex, él como todo miembro de la familia Phenex poseía control sobre el fuego y el viento, así como también "inmortalidad" aunque dicha habilidad se basa en la regeneración con sus llamas sanadoras. Los problemas estaban en que era un completo arrogante, veía a la mayoría por debajo de él y se confiaba demasiado de su regeneración sin embargo el principal de todos los problemas era el hecho de que veía a las mujeres como simples objetos o juguetes sexuales. El antiguo heredero de la familia Gremory no quería ver a su hermana casada con un hombre como él, sabía a la perfección que si el matrimonio se llevaba a cabo la vida de su hermana menor seria infeliz por su larga vida.

Aun cuando a su madre no le agrado la idea de comprometer a Rias con alguien que no amara, no pudo hacer nada ya que esto fue idea del Consejo de Demonios y Sirzechs siendo un Maou no podía intervenir, aun cuando descendía de la familia Gremory dejo de ser miembro de esta para convertirse en el Rey Demonio Lucifer y ser el representante del Inframundo.

Pero a la vez el asunto de la pelea entre su Reina contra Issei Hyodo ocupaba sus pensamientos. Grayfia Lucifugus era conocida por ser un Demonio de clase Suprema perteneciente a la Facción de los Antiguos Maous, hace unos 3 días descubrió que fue traicionada por Rizevim Livan Lucifer y se encontraba en el territorio liderado por Tannin y como si no fuera suficiente el niño que había ayudado a su hijo, también había ayudado a Grayfia dándole hospedaje, curando su heridas y haciéndose su amigo.

-Sirzechs ¿Sigues pensando en el asunto de Rias? - Pregunto Sonia al ver a su Rey simplemente miraba hacia un punto fijó.

-Te mentiría si dijera que no. - Fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo.

-No podemos hacer nada, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que ella esté atada a él pero fue el Consejo quién determinó eso, tu posición como Maou impide que la ayudes. - Habló Sonia pero se podía escuchar un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo que ahora importa es el asunto de la pelea... faltan pocos días. - Mencionó en un tono un poco más serio el pelirrojo claramente cambiando el tema.

 **-Territorio de los Dragones-**

 **¡BOOM!**

Se escuchó una explosión de la cual provenía una capa de humo y en medio de el humo se encontraba Grayfia buscando a Issei. El Sekiryuutei saltó hacia la peli plata dando una patada, Lucifugus detuvo el ataque sujetando el pie del portador de Ddraig yñ lo lanzó con fuerza para después hacer aparecer un muro de hielo detrás de Issei, ocasionando que se estrellará contra dicho muro.

El portador del Dragón Rojo creo una esfera de gran tamaño de su poder, disparando la esfera hacia su amiga, ella creo un circulo mágico para defenderse del ataque, el cual termino con demasiadas grietas después de detener la esfera.

Extendiendo sus alas, Grayfia voló hacia Issei con velocidad, abrió su mano haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico del cual salieron disparadas lanzas de hielo, el pelinegro salto haciendo maniobras para poder esquivar todas las lanzas.

-En verdad eres fuerte, no cabe duda que fue buena idea el pedirte que practicaras conmigo. - Comento el Sekiryuutei con una sonrisa y cierta emoción.

-Tu también eres fuerte, demasiado para alguien de tu edad. - Hablo la descendiente Lucifugus al ver las habilidades de su amigo.

-Digamos que todo se lo debo a Tannin-Ossan. - Respondió con gracia el joven Dragón a la vez que invocaba su Sacred Gear.

Volviendo a reanudar el combate de practica que tenían, ambos peleaban formidablemente, aunque Grayfia tenia un poco de experiencia por las guerras en las que luchó.

Ambos combatían dando una serie de golpes y patadas, si bien Grayfia era conocida por su poderosos ataques de hielo a distancia no significaba que no pudiera pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante el intercambio de golpes la peliplatina le dio a Issei un fuerte golpe con el puño en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder.

-Jejeje, no cabe duda que esto interesante y divertido, tendré que usar mas poder para no perder ¡Balance Breaker!. - Dijo Issei con clara emoción y activando la armadura de Ddraig.

 **[¡Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Posteriormente a eso, una luz roja apareció en el lugar para finalmente mostrar a Issei vistiendo la armadura del Dragón Rojo. Claramente con sus habilidades aumentadas avanzo rápidamente contra su amiga dando una serie de golpes y patadas. El campo de batalla termino con varios cráteres debido a el nivel de poder que ambos utilizaban.

Grayfia abriendo la palma de su mano y tocando el suelo empezó a congelar el piso a una gran velocidad, el hielo logro congelar a Issei. La peliplata no tardo en dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el pelinegro dándole un fuerte golpe con el puño rompiendo el hielo y el casco de la armadura.

Issei rápidamente abrió su mano cerca del abdomen de su amiga creando una pequeña cantidad del Poder de la Devastación, sin embargo esta energía tenía rayos color rojo a su alrededor, esto era debido a que había combinado su poder con el de Ddraig. El ataque logro darle a Grayfia Ocasionando heridas y destruyendo una pequeña parte de sus ropas.

-Jeje es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, gracias por ayudarme. En verdad eres alguien formidable. - Agradeció Issei con una sonrisa de la cual salía un poco de sangre, cortesía del golpe que le dió Grayfia.

-Gracias, no soy fan de pelear pero admito que estos últimos combates han sido entretenidos. - Respondió Lucifugus con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amigo.

-Son habilidades sumamente interesantes las que tienes, chico. - Se escuchó una voz masculina.

El Dragón y la Demonio voltearon a ver quién había hablado. Se trataba de un hombre alto que parece estar en sus treinta años con una construcción promedio, cabello negro y flequillo dorado, sus ojos son color violeta y vestía un sencillo traje de vestir. El hombre tenia una sonrisa y veía específicamente al Sekiryuutei.

Al lado de él se encontraba una joven de la misma edad de Issei, su cabello era negro y largo hasta las caderas, al igual que el hombre sus ojos eran de color violeta. vestía una blusa color fiusha junto con unos jeans y unos zapatos a juego.

-Azazel. - Fue el nombre que pronunció Grayfia.

(¿El líder de Grigori? ¿que hace aquí?) - Pensó con clara duda el hijo de Crom Cruach.

-Jeje así que tú eres el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo, veo que disfrutas el pelear. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. - Comento el líder de Grigori con gracia.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto con seriedad Issei .

-Tranquilo simplemente quería conocer al rival destinado de Vali. - Mencionó aclarando sus intenciones.

-¿Vali? - Preguntó en un susurro al oír lo que dijo Azazel.

-Nos vemos, ya ví lo que quería ver. - Dijo para hacer aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de él y la joven dispuestos a irse.

-¿Le dirás de ésto a él? - Pregunto la joven pelinegra a Azazel.

-No, si lo hago el va a querer venir a pelear. Aún no es tiempo de que se encuentren. - Respondió despreocupado el líder de Grigori.

Después de esa breve plática con la adolescente, ambos se fueron gracias a el circulo, dejando solos a Issei y Grayfia. La peliplata volteo a ver a su amigo, ella quería aprovechar que estaban en privado para hablar de algo.

-Issei. - Llamo Grayfia a su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto el pelinegro volteando a verla.

-Me gustaría preguntarte ¿Porque no me dijiste de la condición con la que habías nacido? - Pregunto Lucifugus mirándolo fijamente pero claramente sin hostilidad.

Ante la pregunta el Sekiryuutei puso un semblante serio sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

-Si te lo decia hubiera sido igual que con los demás Dragones. Me hubieras visto como un monstruo, lo que menos quería era... que alguien que se volvió importante para mi, me empezara a ver de la misma manera que los demás. - Decía el pelinegro mientras apretaba los puños y no pudo evitar el que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Ella al escucharlo sin dudarlo lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

-¿Monstruo dices? yo veo a mi amigo, aquel que me ayudo sin siquiera conocerme. Yo veo a Issei Hyodo, no a un monstruo. - Hablo con una hermosa sonrisa Grayfia.

El Sekiryuutei no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, él hizo lo posible para ocultarlo y que ella no se diera cuenta. Por otro lado sentía alivio y felicidad al ver que ella no lo trataba como los demás Dragones conociendo su condición.

-Grayfia, te prometo que ganaré la pelea para que por fin seas libre, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. - Habló Issei con gran determinación.

Ella al escuchar al pelinegro sonrió aún más con felicidad. Tal parecía que después de una traición consiguió a alguien en quien de verdad podía confiar, después de la tormenta viene la calma. El pelinegro devolvió el abrazo, Después de eso el resto de los dias transcurrieron con un Issei entrenando duramente.

Desconocido para ambos Tannin y Adara observaban esa escena con una sonrisa, en especial Adara y tanto Tannin como su esposa tenían un presentimiento de que algo llegaría a ocurrir con Issei y Grayfia.

 **-Castillo de Lucifer-**

Dentro de una sala lujosa estaban los cuatro Reyes Demonios esperando la llegada de los Dragones para llevarse a cabo el encuentro que decidirá la libertad de la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

Por obvias razones se encontraba Sonia con su típico traje de secretaria y al lado de ella estaba un hombre grande que parece estar en sus mediados de los años treinta y es de unos dos metros de altura con pelo puntiagudo y naranja. Su cuerpo tiene una gran estructura y emite un aura salvaje. Sus manos son lo suficientemente grandes para caber una cabeza humana de tamaño medio en sus manos. Lleva una capa gruesa y lleva una botella de sake con él.

Este hombre es Surtr Second es la Torre de Sirzechs Lucifer y también conocido como la Torre más fuerte del Inframundo.

Los seis dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la sala viendo a Tannin en su forma humana, Issei Hyodo y Grayfia Lucifugus, además de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de aparentemente veinte años, su cabello era color rojo Ruby y sus ojos son anaranjado rojizo, sus medidas podían competir con las de Sonia y Grayfia. Vestía un hermoso vestido del color de su cabello el cual tenía un pequeño escote, sus hombros descubiertos y zapatos a juego.

-Joven Issei, me alegra ver que sigue decidido a pelear. - Hablo el Rey Beelzebub mirando al pelinegro.

-Sirzechs-dono, me gustaría pedirle algo. - Hablo el pelimorado.

-¿Que sería Tannin? - Preguntó de manera tranquila el Super Demonio.

-Que esta pelea quede entré nosotros, puede llegara a suceder un gran problema si los Demonios y los Dragones se enteran de ésto. - Hablo seriamente el padre adoptivo de Issei.

-Pensamos en eso y no te preocupes, si Hyodo Issei-kun llegara a ganar, nosotros nos encargaremos al respecto. - Respondió el actual Lucifer.

El líder del territorio de los Dragones asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Bien, es hora de iniciar la batalla. - Hablo Serafall.

Un círculo apareció debajo de Issei y Sonia transportando a ambos de la sala hacia el campo de batalla.

 **-Dimension de bolsillo-**

Era un espacio sumamente grande, en los costados parecía que había piezas gigantes de ajedrez adornando el lugar. Por lo demás era un campo libre para poder pelear cómodamente. Los Reyes Demonios y Tannin junto con su esposa mirarian la pelea por medio de unas pantallas en la sala.

Dos círculos mágicos aparecieron, uno a cierta distancia del otro haciendo aparecer al pelinegro y a la rubia.

{Demos inicio a este combate, soy Sirzechs Lucifer y yo voy a ser el árbitro en esta pelea. Las reglas son simples. El combate acaba hasta que uno de los peleadores se rinda o quede inconsciente, si uno llegara a matar al otro, automáticamente pierde el combate el que asesinó a su contrincante.} - Se escuchó los voz de Sirzechs.

-Que gane el más fuerte. - Hablo el Sekiryuutei poniendose en pose de batalla.

-Que así sea. - Contesto la Reina más fuerte del Inframundo.

{Empiecen} - Hablo por última vez el pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno, ambos veían fijamente a su oponente esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad el pelinegro se acercó rápidamente a la rubia lanzando una combinación de golpes y patadas, la rubia por su parte esquivaba y se cubría los ataques del Sekiryuutei.

Ambos habían iniciado un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual ninguno de los dos retrocedía por nada. En una pequeña abertura que vio el portador de Ddraig, le dió a la Reina más fuerte un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que está escupiera saliva debido a la fuerza, recuperándose rápidamente ella sujeto el brazo con el que la habían golpeado para poder regresar el golpe solo que en la cara, el Sekiryuutei sentía algo salir de su boca y al revisar que era, notó que era un poco de sangre.

(¿Como alguien de su edad puede tener tanta fuerza? Ni siquiera Rías está a este nivel) - Pensó mientras tenía su mano en el abdomen, más en específico en fondo recibió el golpe.

(Maldición ese golpe en verdad duele.) - Pensó limpiando la sangre que salía de la comisura de los labios.

[¿Esperabas que te tratara con cariño la reina de Sirzechs Lucifer?] - Preguntó en un pequeño tono de burla.

Reanudando su pelea ambos de nuevo se daban combinaciónes de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. La rubia haciendo que su mano se llenará con relámpagos detuvo el puño derecho de Issei dandole un golpe, el pelinegro sintió un gran dolor al recibir el golpe en defensa.

(No puede ser, mi mano.) - Pensó al aún sentir la descarga.

[Su control en la magia de relámpagos es excelente, pero aún así no supera a alguien como Zeus.] - Hablo Ddraig viendo los problemas que estaba teniendo su compañero.

(Si llego a hacer un movimiento equivocado me costará la pelea.) - Respondió al Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Viendo como ella lanzaba varios tipos de ataques usando su especialidad, lo único que podía hacer era evitar los ataques hasta que se recuperara de la mano. La pelea se inclinaba a favor de la descendiente de la familia Zagan, por el momento estaba pasando por un gran aprieto.

En un movimiento rápido Hyodo logró sujetar la mano de Zagan con fuerza para que no pudiera zafarse fácilmente, con su otra mano creó una esfera pequeño la de su poder haciendola explotar cerca de su pecho causándole daño a ella. Ella haciendo uso de su especialidad creo una mini esfera de relámpagos colocando su mano cerca de la cara de Issei dañando aún más al hijo de Crom Cruach.

[Vas a tener que usar el Balance Breaker, si de verdad quieres ganar.] - Hablo el Dragón Rojo advirtiendo a su amigo.

-No queda alternativa, ¡Balance Breaker!- Exclamo Invocando la armadura.

 **[¡Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Un brillo rojo apareció para después desaparecer y mostrar a Issei con la armadura del Dragón Emperador Rojo.

-Sekiryuutei. - Dijo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Dentro de la sala Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium y Serafall no podían ocultar el asombro al ver al adolescente de 15 años.

-Tannin porque no... - Decía el pelirrojo volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Te lo dije? Cuando Issei salvo a tu hermana querías unirlo a los Demonios, si te decía que portaba a Ddraig hubieran sido más problemas, además el padre de Issei me pidió que lo cuidara y no permitiré que él entré a una Facción en contra de su voluntad. - Hablo el pelimorado seriamente sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

En la dimensión de la pelea, el rostro de Sonia Zagan, la Reina mas Fuerte del Inframundo no hacía más que mostrar sorpress, frente a ella se encontraba el Sekiryuutei, el portador del legendario Dragón al que le temían los Dioses.

-Iniciemos con la segunda ronda. - Comentó el portador de Ddraig poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Con su habilidades aumentadas gracias al incremento del Sacred Gear, Issei rápidamente golpeó en la cara a Sonia mandándola a volar. Ella se recuperó rápidamente disparando un rayo de su mano como contrataque, el Sekiryuutei al ver esto abrió un circulo mágico para defenderse del contraataque.

-Has aumentado considerablemente tus habilidades. - Menciono Sonia notando las habilidades del pelinegro.

-Voy a dar lo mejor de mi en esta pelea para poder ganarla. - Contesto el portador de Ddraig.

 **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost]** **[Boost** **]** **[Boost]**

-Dragon Shoot! - Exclamo Issei disparando el poderoso ataque contra su oponente.

 **BOOOMMMM!**

Se escucho una explosión de la cual se destruyo parte del campo, rápidamente el Sekiryuutei se dirigía a ella para atacarla pero ella aprovecho para poder sujetarlo del cuello, de ahí haciendo uso de sus relámpagos electrificó a Issei ocasionándole un gran dolor. Adara y Grayfia estaban sumamente preocupadas por su hijo y amigo. Quienes veían esto con interés eran los Reyes Demonios, en especial Sirechs, su Reina estaba peleando con alguien que la obligaba a ponerse sería.

La Reina de Lucifer soltó al portador de Ddraig tomando cierta distancia de él. El pelinegro al ver esto rápidamente abrió un circulo mágico debajo de los pies de Sonia sin que ella se diera cuenta, de dicho salio disparado una ráfaga del Poder de la Devastación. Sonia al sentir el poder sintió un enorme dolor al recibir el poder.

-Vas a necesitar hacer más para poder derrotarme. - Hablo el Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna recuperándose.

[Hasta el momento has estado peleando a la par con ella, pero la experiencia esta de su lado, procura de acabar esto rápido de lo contrario terminaras perdiendo la pelea.] - Le advirtió Ddraig a su amigo.

-Lightning Ball! - Exclamo Sonia lanzando una gran esfera de electricidad contra Issei.

-Dragon Shoot! - Issei logro frenar el ataque con otro.

De nuevo ambos habian iniciado a intercambiar golpes pero Issei se encontraba con bastantes heridas y la armadura muy dañada. Ambos combatían a distancia lanzándose hechizos poderoso que al ser evitados terminaba dañando el campo de batalla, dejando el piso lleno de crateres.

[A este paso no se por cuanto duremos en la pelea, en el peor de los casos perderás el Balance Breaker] - Informó el Sekiryuutei a su amigo.

-He estado trabajando en esta técnica, hasta el momento es la más fuerte que tengo y es el momento correcto para usarla. - Hablo el pelinegro.

En su mano izquierda comenzó a acumular su poder heredado la cual había comenzado a ser rodeado por otra energía roja.

 **[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost]**

-Omega Blaster! - Gritó disparando una gran cantidad de ambas energías combinadas, la Reina de Lucifer al ver esto rápidamente creo un círculo como defensa, la técnica al chocar con el escudo no hubo tanto problema para destruirlo y finalmente dar contra Sonia.

 **BOOOOMMM!**

El ataque ocasionó una explosión donde estaba la contrincante de Issei, cuando el humo se fue se podía observar a una Sonia Zagan rodeada de una capa mágica pero aún así mostraba cansancio y bastantes heridas de las cuales brotaban sangre.

Issei por su lado se notaba cansado y muy herido, sus reservas mágicas estaban bajas y su agotamiento físico era notable.

Sonia empezaba a acumular sus relámpagos en sus manos, el hijo adoptivo de Tannin al ver esto no dudo en volver a repetir la acción junto con los aumentos de poder que había hecho él. Ambos se veían seriamente y ninguno de los dos daría marcha atrás.

-Raging Storm! - Grito lanzando una sumamente poderosa ráfaga de relámpagos hacia Issei.

-Omega Blaster! - Grito disparando otra vez su técnica más fuerte.

Ambos poderes colisionaron entre sí ocasionando un fuerte viento y una gran presión debido al nivel de ambos, peleaban para poder derribar la técnica del otro pero eso no sería nada facil.

Para desgracia de Issei él iba perdiendo el choque de fuerzas

(Ddraig aumenta mi poder aún más.) - Pidió Issei al Dragón Rojo.

[Issei, si hago eso sería dañino para tu cuerpo, ya está muy cansado.] - Respondió con cinto tono preocupado.

(No importa, en este momento el que pierda este choque será derrotado y le prometí a Grayfia que obtendría su libertad, así que por favor aumenta más mi poder.) - Contesto con determinación el hijo de Crom Cruach.

-¡Ahora Ddraig! - Exclamó el pelinegro.

 **[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost]** **[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost] [Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost]**

 **[Explosion]**

La energía que Issei disparaba de las manos creció en tamaño y fuerza superando los relámpagos de Sonia, ella no pudo hacer nada para poder evitar el ataque y solo podía observar como se acercaba a ella.

-AAAAAHHHHHH! - Gritaba de dolor la descendiente de Zagan al sentir el Poder de la Devastación en su cuerpo, finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

{El combate ha terminado Hyodo Issei es el ganador} - Sentenció el Maou Lucifer.

-Lo logré. - Dijo un cansado Sekiryuutei cayendo de rodillas mientras la armadura desaparecía.

Dos círculos mágicos aparecieron debajo de Issei y la inconsciente Sonia. Surtr fue hasta donde estaba Sonia cargándola mientras Issei estuvo a punto de caer totalmente al piso, sin embargo fue evitado por Grayfia quien logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

-Grayfia. - Dijo el pelinegro viendo a la peliplata.

-Gracias, en verdad gracias. - Hablo ella con una hermosa sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente ocasiónando que a su amigo le crezca un sonrojó.

-Bueno chico lo lograste, vamos para que podamos atenderte y descanses. - Habló Tannin mirando de forma divertida a su hijo adoptivo.

Grayfia cargo a Issei y junto con los líderes del territorio de los Dragones se fueron por medio de un circulo mágico, desconocido para todos Grayfia Lucifugus tenía un ligero sonrojó mientras miraba de reojo a Issei.

 **-Territorio de los Dragones-**

Había pasado dos años desde la victoria de Issei ante Sonia Zagan. Durante ese tiempo Issei entrenaba constantemente junto con Grayfia y ambos se volvían mucho más cercanos uno al otro.

Issei también había cambiado físicamente, ahora era más alto llegando a medir un 1.75 metros, su cuerpo era mucho más tonificado pero aún así complexión no era exagerada, su cabello se mantenía peinado de igual manera y su rostro mostraba facciones un poco más maduras.

Era de noche y en estos momentos se podía ver a un Issei sentado sobre una roca con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió hace dos años.

 **-Flash Back,** **hace dos años-**

Dias después de la pelea Sirzechs Lucifer y los otros Maous convocaron de nuevo a Tannin, Issei y Grayfia para comunicarles que lograron hacer que Grayfia fuera libre con cierta condicondiciones.

-Entonces ella siempre tendrá que estar conmigo. - Habló el pelinegro después de escuchar al Súper Demonio pelirrojo.

-Asi es, la libertad de Grayfia Lucifugus solo será llevada a cabo si ella está siempre contigo. - Respondió Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Tuvimos que platicarlo con el Correo y después de decirles todo entraron en cierto estado de preocupación por saber que ella quedaría libre. - Hablo Falbium Asmodeus con un tono un poco cansado.

-Obviamente no dijimos tu estatus como el Sekiryuutei. - Comento Serafall con una sonrisa.

-Lo discutimos por bastante tiempo y logramos hacer que ella quedará libre, pero pusieron esa condición, de lo contrario no dudarán en quererla capturar. Lamentamos el no poder hacer nada más joven Issei. - Hablo el Maou Beelzebub con cierto arrepentimiento.

-No se disculpé Beelzebub, hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Debo ser yo el agradecido con ustedes, cumplieron su parte del trato. - Respondió el Sekiryuutei.

-Sirzechs Lucifer-sama me gustaría pedirle algo. - Hablo esta vez la descendiente Lucifugus.

-¿Que podría ser? - Pregunto tranquilo el mencionado.

-Me gustaría que fuera privado. - Respondió la peliplata volteando a ver a Issei.

-Entiendo. - Contesto Hyodo saliendo de la sala.

Issei caminaba por los pasillos esperando a que le avisarán que podía volver a entrar.

[¿Que crees que estén hablando compañero.] - Pregunto con genuina curiosidad el Dragón Gales.

-No lo sé, yo también quiero saber pero creo que habrá que esperar. - Respondió con el mismo tono.

Pasó media hora donde Ddraig y su portador hablaban de temas triviales para poder matar el tiempo, aunque esto no quería decir que los dos se comenzaban a desesperar.

-De que tanto hablan. - Pregunto con un ligero tono irritado el hijo de Crom Cruach.

-Issei-sama. - Se escuchó una voz.

Al oír lo que dijeron el mencionado volteo hacia la persona que dijo eso llevando una increíble sorpresa.

Frente a Issei Hyodo se encontraba Grayfia Lucifugus vistiendo un traje de maid francés color azul, su pelo fluye hasta la espalda, presenta una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto se deja caer, terminando en trenzas gemelas. Tenía labial rojo y otros cosméticos.

-Gra-Grayfia porque estás vestida de esa manera. - Tartamudeaba el Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-En vista de que siempre estaré a su lado y como forma de agradecimiento, decidí convertirme en su maid personal. Estaré a su cuidado y es un placer Issei-sama. - Hablo la hermosa maid con una sonrisa y haciendo al final una reverencia.

-Pero eso no es necesario. - El pelinegro intentaba convencer a su amiga.

[Compañero deberías aceptar esta forma de agradecer, si no, puedes llegar a lastimar sus sentimientos.] - Comento Ddraig de manera que solo Issei lo pudiera escuchar.

Al oír lo que le comentaron, él simplemente suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero por lo menos quita el Issei-sama ya que no me siento cómodo. Por favor dime Ise. - Dijo Issei con una ligera sonrisa.

-En ese caso, le diré Ise-sama si no le molesta. - Respondió con una sonrisa Grayfia, esto ocasionó que la sonrisa de Issei aumentará.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso.

[Jajajaja ¿Recuerdas esa vez que sin querer la viste como vino al mundo?] - Preguntó Ddraig con mucha diversión mientras no evitaba el reírse.

Al oír lo que le mencionaron, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese momento.

 **-Flash Back-**

Hace unas semanas Issei después de entrenar se iba a un lago a lavarse y limpiarse el sudor. Una vez llegó al lago se quitó la ropa y entró al agua relajándose al sentir la frescura del agua.

-Esto se siente muy bien. - Soltó un comentario con los ojos cerrados.

-I-Ise-sama. - Alguien tartamudeaba y a juzgar por la voz se podía saber que era mujer.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia donde escuchó que lo llamaban para ver a una sumamente sonrojada Grayfia la cual se cubría con las manos.

-L-Lo siento. - Dijo extendiendo sus alas mientras tomaba su ropa y se iba volando de allí.

Por suerte no había nadie cerca para ver a ambos.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

(Estaba tan concentrado en relajarme que no me di cuenta que ella estaba primero.) - Pensó aún con el sonrojo en su cara.

[Jajajaja] - El Dragón Gales lo único que podía hacer era reírse de la situación que vivió su compañero.

[¿Pero me negaras que sientes algo por ella?] - Pregunto el Dragón sellado.

(No sé de qué hablas.) -Fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro con mechones dorados.

[No te quieras hacer el tonto conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero.] - Dijo el Sekiryuutei queriendo ir al grano.

-Ise-sama, se está haciendo tarde regresemos a la cueva. - Hablo esta vez Grayfia Lucifugus.

-Grayfia, me gustaría hablar contigo. - Pidió el Sekiryuutei mirando a la peliplata.

Ante lo dicho la peliplata puso suma atención a su amigo y amo.

-Escucha ya han pasado dos años desde que nos conocemos y te tengo un gran aprecio, conforme pasó el tiempo el cariño que te tenía fue creciendo más y más al principio no entendía el porqué me sentía de esta manera pero ya lo entendí. Después todo eres sumamente hermosa y linda, además fuiste de las pocas personas que me conoció y me trató bien sin importar mi raza. - Decia él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Grayfia, te amo. - Dijo sin más el Sekiryuutei viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Grayfia tenía los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa, ella nunca se imaginó que alguien fuera decirle tales palabras. De los ojos de Grayfia rodó una lágrima mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti. - Dijo viendo a Issei aún con la sonrisa y las lágrimas.

-Grayfia tu... - Hablaba claramente sorprendido el pelinegro de mechones dorados.

-Si, te amo Ise. - Declaro ella también.

Ambos sin perder tiempo se abrazaron para finalmente ambos acercarse lentamente uno al otro formando un beso donde ambos se demostraban el amor mutuo que se tienen. Cuando ambos se separaron, los dos se veían con un sonrojó y cariño.

-Ese fue mi primer besó, deberás tomar responsabilidad por ello. - Dijo con una sonrisa la peliplata.

-En ese caso te diría lo mismo. - Contestó de la misma manera Issei.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdón por la demora.**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Issei 182: Aqui esta la actualización espero te haya gustado.**

 **xaethiel: Espero y te guste como sucedió la pelea entre el Sekiryuutei y la Reina mas fuerte.**

 **Apocalupsus Dragon: Podría decirse que si, es como una version mejorada del poder de la destrucción de los Bael y en cuanto a los Dioses Dragón ellos aparecerán en su momento, podría decirse.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Espero la pelea aya cumplido tus expectativas.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Ese era el punto del acercamiento entre Issei y Grayfia.**

 **WardRedMacine20: Me alegra ver que te guste y espero este capitulo también te haya gustado.**

 **Leonardo872: Te agradezco las palabras, se supone que no cualquiera nace con esa cantidad de alas y seria por así decirlo "peligroso" si se llegaran a dar cuenta. Mas abajo anexare la lista del harem (aunque podría decirse que no esta terminada)**

 **RedSS: Gracias por esas palabras y espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **leknyn: Aqui esta otro capitulo y sobre lo de como introducirlo al canon se vera mas adelante ya que tengo ciertas ideas o maneras de introducirlo.**

 **Guest: Aqui tienes espero te haya gustado.**

 **Brando345: Aquí esta y espero que te agrade.**

 **Esto seria todo por mi parte en esta ocasión y sin mas que añadir me despido ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola –** **Diálogos**

 **(Como estas) - Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Nueva vida.**

* * *

 **-Territorio de los Dragones-**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Issei y Grayfia habían iniciado su relación y claramente los dos eran muy felices juntos, Tannin y Adara se habían enterado de esto y ninguno de los dos estaba en contra de esto, de hecho Adara estaba muy feliz de que Issei encontrara la felicidad con alguien después de lo que vivió con los demás Dragones.

Actualmente el Ex-Rey Dragón se encontraba hablando con su pareja sobre un tema que ellos consideran importante.

-Creo que ya es momento de decirle al chico sobre lo que hemos planeado. Aunque no sé si esto le agrade. - Habló el Dragón morado a su pareja.

-De acuerdo , ademas el hecho de que le guste pelear no quiere decir que deba de ser alguien sin estudios, este sería el momento indicado ya que terminó su entrenamiento. - Respondió Adara a su esposo.

-Ademas hay que entregarle el regalo de su madre, Crom Cruach me pidió que se lo diera cuando lo viera necesario. - Mencionó Tannin lo que dejaron para Issei.

-Vamos a buscarlo. - Propuso Tannin.

-Hace rato le pedí a Grayfia que le dijera a Ise que viniera, no debe tardar. - Respondió Adara tranquilamente.

Después de eso pasaron unos minutos para que Issei y Grayfia llegarán con ambos líderes del territorio. La pareja de Dragón Maligno y Demonio habían estado practicando un poco en una batalla amistosa claro a petición de Issei.

-Adara-okasan ¿Porque me pediste que viniera? - La duda era clara en el Sekiryuutei.

-Escucha Ise, Tannin y yo hemos estado hablando desde hace unas semanas y creemos que lo mejor para ti es ir al mundo humano. - Le contó a su hijo adoptivo causando sorpresa en él y en la peli platina.

-B-Bueno esto es muy repentino pero ¿porque quieren que regrese al mundo humano? - Preguntó el pelinegro saliendo de la sorpresa

-Pensamos que ésto sería lo mejor para ti, una vida normal al lado de Grayfia aunque claro que nos mantendremos en contacto. - Informo Tannin con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo en ese caso no será tan malo. - Sonrió el Sekiryuutei mirando a su pareja.

-¿En Kuoh? - Pregunto Issei después de escuchar a Tannin.

-Así es, que mejor lugar para vivir que la ciudad donde naciste. - Aclaro Adara la duda.

-Hay algo mas que debemos darte y decirte. - Menciono la esposa de Tannin con un tono reconfortante.

Tannin hizo aparecer por medio de un circulo mágico una pequeña caja cuadrada, Tannin paso la caja de su garra a la mano de Issei. Al tenerla en su mano abrió la caja y vio un anillo plateado con lo que parecía ser un símbolo de infinito.

 **(Nota: el aspecto del anillo es el mismo que el anillo del tiempo de Dragon Ball Super.)**

-Esto es... - Decía Issei mirando el hermoso anillo.

-Es un regalo de Mai... tu madre. - Confirmo Adara con una dulce sonrisa.

Al escuchar a su madre adoptiva, el Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna derramo algunas lagrimas y sin dudarlo se puso el anillo en el dedo indice de la mano derecha.

(Kaa-san) - Pensó sonriendo mientras la imagen de su madre biológica pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bien hablaré con Sirzechs-dono para que nos ayude construyendo una casa en tu ciudad natal. - Declaró el líder del territorio con el fin de visitar al Maou Lucifer.

Con todo arreglado Tannin voló en dirección al Castillo de Lucifer para arreglar todo. El pelirrojo gustoso acepto la petición del Dragón y le pidió a Sonia que consiguiera una vivienda para Issei mientras él arreglaba todo para los estudios del pelinegro de mechones dorados aunque pidieron unas semanas para poder tener todo listo.

 **-Residencia Hyodo-**

Las semanas de plazo habían acabado y Sirzechs había transportado a Issei y Grayfia a lo que seria su nueva residencia y cabe decir que para el Sekiryuutei era demasiado

Se podía observar una enorme casa de seis pisos con tres sótanos grandes.

 **(Nota: Es la misma que la de la novela ligera.)**

-Esto es demasiado. - Soltó el comentario el Dragón Maligno al ver su nuevo hogar.

-De que hablas Hyodo Issei-kun, esto contiene todo para tu comodidad y entretenimiento. - Respondió el Rey Demonio con una fresca sonrisa.

-Pero solo somos Grayfia y yo, es demasiado espacio. - Volvió a recriminar Issei.

Sirzechs no respondió simplemente mantenía esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracteriza, haciendo que el Sekiryuutei suspirara al ver que no lo podía convencer de cambiar de residencia.

(Los Demonios y su costumbre de hacer todo a lo grande) - Pensó el pelinegro a modo de queja ante la situación.

-Ademas por el terreno es mas que obvio que se removieron las casas que estaban al lado ¿Que hiciste con los residentes? - Pregunto el Dragón Maligno viendo fijamente al Super Demonio.

-Tranquilo a ellos les conseguimos que pudieran vivir en donde soñaban así que no te preocupes por ellos. - Esa respuesta lo único que ocasiono fue que Issei soltara otro suspiro.

-Bien de igual manera ya todo está arreglado para que mañana empieces a asistir a la Academia Kuoh, esto es petición de Adara-san y ademas en la habitación que será de ustedes ya tienen ropa en los muebles para ti y Grayfia-san así que no te preocupes. - Informo el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo, pensaste en todo y gracias. - Contesto con su típico tono serio.

-Por cierto abrí una cuenta bancaria con una buena cantidad de dinero por si necesitas, aquí tienes la tarjeta. - Aclaro el Super Demonio entregándole la tarjeta.

-Bien te dejo para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo hogar. Hasta luego Grayfia-san, Hyodo Issei-kun. - Se despidió el hijo mayor de los Gremory abriendo un circulo mágico.

-Hasta pronto y gracias Sirzechs-sama. - Se despidió la hermosa maid peli plata.

-Adiós Lucifer. - Se despidió el pelinegro.

Después de que el Super Demonio se retirará, Issei y su pareja comenzaron a explorar la casa viendo las distintas habitaciones con las que contaba.

-Ise-sama debe de descansar para ir a la escuela mañana. - Sugirió Grayfia a su pareja.

-Esta bien pero antes a cenar. - Declaró con una sonrisa colmilluda el Sekiryuutei ocasionando que la peli plata soltará un suspiro.

Después de cenar, cada uno tomo una ducha siendo la primera Lucifugus y después el portador de Ddraig, los dos procedieron a vestirse para dormir siendo un camisón color blanco de manga larga para Grayfia y para Issei era una playera blanca y un shorts azul. Finalmente los dos se acostaron en la cama ya que ninguno vio problema en dormir juntos.

-Mañana será un nuevo día, espero comenzar con el pie correcto. - Hablo Issei acostado en la cama.

-No se preocupe, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. - Dijo con una sonrisa la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación abrazando a la persona que ama.

Abrazados decidieron descansar para poder iniciar bien el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro despertaba con el sonido de la alarma, su cuerpo lo sentía algo pesado y a causa de esto volteo su vista a su brazo derecho para darse cuenta que estaba siendo usado como almohada por su amada, ella también empezaba a despertar por la alarma.

Al levantarse se decidió que Grayfia seria la primera en tomar un baño y después el pelinegro. Posterior a eso el almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad y finalmente el pelinegro se estaba despidiendo de ella.

-Me tengo que ir, regresaré en la tarde. - Después de decir eso Issei le dio un corto beso en los labios a Grayfia siendo correspondido por ella.

-Que le vaya bien. - Se despidió con una sonrisa Lucifugus entregándole su bento.

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Para llegar a la escuela Issei tuvo que preguntar qué camino seguir, no le tomo mucho ya que aparte de seguir las instrucciones, se guiaba por los estudiantes que también se dirigían al mismo destino.

La Academia Kuoh era una escuela de alta categoría, la mayoría de sus alumnas conseguían buenas notas y eso era algo digno de admirar. No hace mucho dicha escuela se había vuelto mixta por lo que la cantidad de estudiantes masculinos era menor a la de estudiantes femeninos.

El uniforme de las niñas Kuoh Academy consiste en una camisa blanca de manga larga y abotonada con revestimientos verticales, una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa de hombro negro y corsé abotonado a juego, y una falda magenta con detalles blancos.

Los uniformes de los muchachos de la academia de Kuoh consisten en una chaqueta negra con acentos blancos sobre una camisa blanca con mangas largas, con forros verticales, una cinta negra en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

Frente las puertas de la academia se encontraba un adolescente de pelo negro con mechones dorados, sus ojos eran de distinto color siendo su ojo izquierdo color dorado y su ojo derecho color negro, vestia el uniforme reglamentario, se podía observar que tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado y poseía una mirada seria pero no hostil.

Decidido entro a las instalaciones y observo que los demás seguían en sus charlas con sus amigos y amigas.

[Bien el primer paso para hacer amigos es causar una buena impresión, no lo olvides compañero.] - Aconsejo Ddraig a Issei.

(Si pero primero debo ir a la oficina del director para saber dónde está mi salón.) - Aclaro el portador del Dragón Gales comenzando a caminar.

Hyodo logró divisar a una chica alta con cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene la apariencia básica de un marimacho, y tiene una cara bishounen.

-Disculpa. - Issei llamó la atención de la estudiante.

-¿Si dime? - Ella volteo a verlo.

-Podrías por favor guiarme hacia la oficina del director, soy nuevo y no sé mi horario y cual es mi salón. - Pidió lo más amable posible.

-Claro sera un placer. - Asintió ella de forma amable.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina, la chica iba delante del Sekiryuutei,

-Eres nuevo por lo que veo. - Inicio la conversación la peliazul.

-Si, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei. - Afirmo el pelinegro detrás de ella.

-Bueno Hyodo-kun mi nombre es Tsubasa Yura y déjame ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a la Academia Kuoh. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras llegaban enfrente de la oficina.

Una vez él le agradeció por el favor y entró a la oficina mientras ella se retiraba a su salón.

Issei fue recibido por el director, él le entrego su horario y llamo a una maestra para que lo guiara a su aula.

Una vez llegaron al aula ella le pidió que esperara afuera para poder introducirlo, cuando ella entro al salón todos comenzaron a sentarse en su respectivo lugar para iniciar los estudios.

-Muy bien alumnos, lamento la pequeña demora pero tuve que ir a la oficina del director ya que tendremos a un nuevo compañero entre nosotros. - Informo la maestra acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Puedes pasar. - Hablo con un tono de voz un poco más alto para que la persona de afuera lo escuchará.

No tardo en abrirse la puerta y que entrara un joven, lo más llamativo de él era su color de pelo y ojos.

-Por favor preséntate. - Pidió suavemente la maestra a su nuevo alumno.

-Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, es un placer. - Se presentó el pelinegro de manera seria y corta haciendo una leve reverencia al final.

Nadie noto que una de las alumnas se había sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del joven.

Ella tiene el pelo peinado en un par de coletas gemelas atadas gracias a un listón rojo, sus ojos son de un color miel y al igual que las demas alumnas ella vestía el uniforme de la academia, sus medidas eran desarrolladas pero no resaltaban.

-¿Alguien tiene dudas sobre el joven Hyodo? - Pregunto la profesora a la clase ocasionando que varios alumnos y alumnas levantaron las manos.

Issei señaló a una de sus compañeras que había levantado la mano.

-Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura y mi pregunta es ¿De donde eres, ya que no pareces ser japonés? - Pregunto la nueva compañera de Issei.

-Mi padre era de Irlanda y mi madre de aquí. Pese a que nací aquí, la gente siempre me dice que me parezco demasiado a mi padre. - Fue la respuesta del Sekiryuutei para después señalar esta vez a uno de sus pocos compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Takashi y mi pregunta es ¿Si naciste aquí, porque no entraste a estudiar aquí desde un principio? - Dudo el chico y varios de la clase concordaban con él.

-Debido a ciertas razones que no me gustaría mencionar, tuve que irme de esta ciudad y quedé bajo la tutela de un conocido de mi padre por lo que me fue imposible el estudiar en Kuoh antes. - Respondió el Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna.

-Bien solo queda tiempo para una pregunta ya que hay que iniciar la clase. - Aclaro la maestra viendo su reloj.

Issei escogió a otra de sus compañeras para hacer la pregunta final.

-Me da curiosidad tu cabello ¿Te lo pintas o algo así? - Pregunto ella.

-En realidad no, el color de mi pelo es natural. De hecho, este era el color del pelo de mi padre. - Fue la respuesta que él dio a la pregunta.

-¿Lo mismo aplica para tus ojos? - Volvió a preguntar ella.

Lo único que hizo Issei fue asentir dando una respuesta positiva.

-Es suficiente, Hyodo-kun hay un lugar disponible junto a la ventana frente a Murayama-san. - Le dijo la profesora al Dragón Maligno.

La mencionada dejo de estar sorprendida al escuchar su nombre y levanto la mano para que la distinguiera. Issei se dirigió y se sentó en el lugar enfrente de ella.

(No puede ser... se supone que él... Ise-kun.) - Pensó la castaña después de ver quien era su nuevo compañero.

Después de eso la clase comenzó, Murayama de vez en cuando volteaba a ver de manera discreta a Issei. En cuanto a Issei, él no ponía mucha atención a las clases, después de todo sus clases con Adara no fueron en vano, ella se esforzaba mucho en que Issei aprendiera así que los temas que se estaban viendo en las clases ya eran conocidos y estudiados por Issei.

 **Ring** **Ring**

La campana había sonado indicando que era la hora del descanso. Los alumnos de la clase sacaban su bento para comer y se sentaban con sus amigos para charlar y disfrutar la comida.

La compañera castaña de Issei se debatía sobre si acercarse a él o no, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera pero también tenia miedo de confundir a esa persona que es especial para ella.

Issei quien estaba sacando su comida preparada por Grayfia se vio interrumpido por que alguien se acercaba a él. La castaña se acercaba con cierto nerviosismo.

-H-Hola, soy M-Murayama Kaori. - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Murayama Kaori? - Ese nombre se le hacía familiar al portador de Ddraig.

-¿No me recuerdas? - Pregunto la chica de ojos color miel con un poco mas de confianza.

En cambio el Sekiryuutei pensaba de donde conocía ese nombre, por alguna razón sentía que era importante.

-Soy yo... tu prima... Ise-kun. - Confesó ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

Issei abrió en su totalidad los ojos, ahora lo recordaba. Ella, su amigo Shido y él solían jugar cuando eran niños... Antes de la muerte de Mai.

-No puede ser ¿De verdad eres tú? - Pregunto completamente sorprendido.

Issei se levantó de sus silla y Murayama no tardo en abrazarlo aún con lágrimas.

-No puede ser ¿En verdad son primos? - Exclamó asombrada una de sus compañeras que estaba cerca de ellos, el problema fue que todos los que estaba en el salón la escucharon.

-¡EEEEHHHHHHHHH! - Todos los demás pegaron el grito en cuanto escucharon a su compañera.

-Tonto, te fuiste junto con tu padre sin avisar. - Recriminó ella aún abrazándolo, ignorando a los demás.

-Pasaron cosas de las cuales hablaremos después. - Contesto el pelinegro aún abrazándola.

-De acuerdo pero por el momento te daremos un recorrido por el lugar para que lo conozcas ¿de acuerdo?. - Dijo Murayama con una gran sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Me parece perfecto. - Hablo Issei con una ligera sonrisa y comenzando a caminar junto a su prima.

La castaña le mostraba los lugares que tenía la escuela al Sekiryuutei. El recorrido fue algo rápido ya que también querían comer, sobre todo Issei.

Se habían sentado en el césped para poder disfrutar de su comida, no pasó mucho cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos aparentemente de emoción.

Cuando voltearon a ver notaron que tanto hombres como mujeres tenían una expresión de admiración en sus rostros y miraban pasar a un par de adolescentes.

La primera era una hermosa joven con un voluptuoso cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos color azules verdoso sin embargo su rasgo más distintivo es su hermoso pelo carmesí hermoso que llega hasta sus muslos, con una sola hebra de pelo que sobresale de la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillo suelto que cubre su frente y flequillo lateral enmarcando su rostro. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenil de la academia. Ella responde al nombre de Rias Gremory y es una alumna de tercer año de la Academia Kuoh y presidenta del club del ocultismo.

Al lado de ella se encontraba una mujer joven y hermosa con una figura voluptuosa alrededor de la misma edad que Rias, con el pelo negro muy largo y los ojos violetas. Su pelo está generalmente atado en una larga cola de caballo, llegando hasta el final de sus piernas con dos hilos que sobresalen de la parte superior y la inclinación hacia atrás, con una cinta de color naranja mantenerlo en su lugar. Al igual que Rías ella vestía el uniforme de la academia con la diferencia de que sus calcetines son de color negro. Ella responde al nombre de Akeno Himejima, alumna de tercer año de la Academia Kuoh, mejor amiga de Rias y vicepresidenta del club del ocultismo.

-Son Rías-sempai y Akeno-sempai. - Dijo Murayama con un tono un poco emocionado.

-¿Quienes? - Cuestionó el compañero de Ddraig después de oír a su pariente.

-Son dos de las cuatro chicas más populares de aquí, Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima. - Fue la explicación que dio la prima del pelinegro con el mismo tono de hace un momento.

-Ya veo. - Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

(Así que la hija de los lideres Gremory estudia aquí, la otra me imagino que es un siervo de ella.) - Fueron los pensamiento vagos del Sekiryuutei.

[Ella debe ser la Demonio encargada de esta ciudad, compañero debemos tener cuidado, existe la posibilidad de que busque unirte a su nobleza.] - Comunico el Dragón Celestial Rojo.

(Por eso necesitaré que mantengas la presencia de la Boosted Gear lo más baja posible, yo también mantendré mi presencia lo más baja que pueda.) - Sugirió el Dragón Maligno a su compañero.

[Haré lo que pueda.] - Afirmo el Dragón Gales.

La pelirroja miro momentáneamente al dúo que degustaba su bento, para después continuar su camino junto con su amiga.

-Por cierto, Ise-kun ¿Estas saliendo con alguien o te interesa alguien? - Pregunto ella mirando a su primo.

-Actualmente si estoy en una relación con alguien. - Declaró el Sekiryuutei con media sonrisa.

-Ah ya veo. - Respondió una sonriente Kaori.

Después de eso continuaron platicando de distintos temas, así como también Murayama le platicaba a Issei sobre lo que hizo todos estos años que él no estuvo presente. Issei por su parte también platico sobre lo que fue de él pero cambiando ciertos aspectos y omitiendo otros.

 **-Club del Ocultismo-**

El Club del Ocultismo es un club que es dirigido por Rias Gremory como la presidenta de este, Akeno Himejima era la vicepresidenta. La casa club es un edificio de tres pisos, con la tercera historia sirviendo como una torre del reloj. Se ha pintado de blanco con un techo negro con las vides que se arrastran hasta la segunda historia.

Dentro de este edificio había una sala que extrañamente estaba muy bien decorada pues sus paredes estaban muy bien cuidadas y adornadas al estilo victoriano, había un par de sofás acomodados de manera que quedaban uno frente al otro, en las paredes había unos extraños símbolos y en el piso se encontraba dibujo círculo con símbolos extraños a su alrededor. Además de encontrarse un escritorio junto con una silla

Dentro de dicha sala se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes bebiendo te y hablando cómodamente.

Sentada detrás de su escritorio estaba Rias Gremory y parada a su lado Akeno Himejima. En los sofás estaban sentados dos personas.

Uno de ellos es un joven con pelo rubio corto, ojos grises y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo., vestía el uniforme masculino de la academia. Esta persona es Kiba Yuuto es un alumno de segundo año y conocido como "El Príncipe de la Academia Kuoh" y miembro del Club del Ocultismo.

La otra es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros. Ella es Koneko Toujo, es un alumna de primer año.

-Esos dos tienen algo que llama mi atención. - Fue lo que salio de los labios de la pelirroja.

-¿Se refiere a los kouhais que vimos cuando veníamos hacia aquí Buchou? - Pregunto la vicepresidenta.

-Así es, si quiero unirlos a mi nobleza tendrá que ser rápido ya que hay caídos asesinando portadores de Sacred Gear. Yuuto mañana necesito que vayas a buscar a unas personas. - Pidió ella amablemente al rubio.

-Hai, Buchou. - Fue la respuesta positiva de Kiba.

-Bien iré a ver a Sona para conseguir la información de ellos. - Concluyo ella levantándose de su lugar.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque claro que para nuestro protagonista fue demasiado aburrido y mataba el tiempo platicando con su compañero el Dragón Gales. Una vez terminaron las clases Murayama se despidió de Issei y comenzó a caminar a su casa, el pelinegro se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella insistía en que no se preocupara.

Durante la caminata del pelinegro hacia su casa decidió conversar con su compañero sobre cierto tema.

[Compañero, tal parece que habrá que tener cuidado de los Demonios de la Academia, ademas de que la chica que te llevo a con el director también lo era.] - Comunico Ddraig a su compañero adivirtiendole.

(No parecían tener intenciones hostiles cuando las vimos, menos con la que hable.) - Comento a su inquilino interior.

[Tendremos que estar atentos. Claro a menos que tú decidas reencarnar en un Demonio.] - Dijo a modo de broma la última parte.

(Ya te dije que no voy a volverme un siervo. Si voy a levantar el título que herede de mi padre no será bajo el nombre de algun Clan del Inframundo.) - Contesto algo irritado el pelinegro.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una persona que buscaba llamar la atención del pelinegro.

-D-Disculpa ¿Tu eres Hyodo I-Issei, no es cierto? - Pregunto tímida una chica.

Al escuchar a la chica, Hyodo dio media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Se trataba de una linda chica que tenía un largo y sedoso cabello negro hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso color violeta y un cuerpo delgado con un busto grande, ella vestía un uniforme escolar, que consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro con la letra "P" bordada en oro, una camiseta blanca, un arco rojo y una falda verde con una delgada franja blanca alrededor del extremo inferior.

Al notar quién era solo soltó un suspiró de cansancio.

-Deja de jugar y vamos a mi casa para que me digas lo que sea que me quieras decir... Raynare. - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No eres divertido Issei-kun. - Respondió ella bromeando.

 **-Residencia Hyodo-**

Ambos se dirigieron juntos a lo que es la Residencia Hyodo, se sorprendió un poco ella al ver el "edificio" en el que vivía él.

-No sabía que vivías en un edificio de departamentos. - Fue el comentario que salió de los labios de ella.

-No es lo que piensas... Es mi casa. - Respondió él con un tono cansado.

Esta respuesta ocasionó que ella abriera los ojos hasta el tope.

-Estas jugando ¿no es cierto? - Pregunto ella con algo de miedo.

-Tengo cara de querer hacer bromas ahorita. - Respondió él con el mismo tono de hace rato.

-¡Te viniste a vivir con todos los Dragones del territorio o que! - Exclamó ella tras entender que si era su casa.

-Bueno fuera. - Fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro.

Ambos habían entrado a la residencia para ser recibidos por la maid peli plata.

-Bienvenido Ise-sama y también usted Raynare-san. - Hablo ella mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Grayfia-san ¿Como has estado? ¿El tonto te trata bien? - Saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! - Fue le queja escuchada del Sekiryuutei.

-Ise-sama me trata bien gracias por preguntar - Respondió la pareja del Sekiryuutei con una ligera sonrisa.

-Para que estés aquí significa que Azazel te envió por algo. - Dijo Issei ya conociendo al líder de Grigori.

Como respuesta Raynare asintió con la cabeza y los tres se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en los sofás, Grayfia había servido un poco de té a la invitada. Raynare hizo aparecer un circulo mágico en el piso del cual apareció el holograma de un hombre conocido tanto para Issei como para Grayfia.

-Niño como estas. - Saludo el Cadre a su conocido con una sonrisa.

-Vayamos al grano Azazel. - Fue el "saludo" de Issei.

-No eres divertido. - Bromeo Azazel viendo como era recibido.

Ante la respuesta Issei volteo a ver a Raynare a lo cual ella encogió un poco los hombros.

-Bueno el caso es que necesito pedirte un favor. - Hablo esta vez con un tono mas serio el caído.

-Que seria. - Issei se propuso a escuchar la petición.

-Shemhazai me reporto que un grupo de caídos se encuentran en Kuoh asesinando a portadores de Sacred Gear, te voy a pedir por favor que los detengas pero no los mates... Mucho menos a su líder. - Informo Azazel con el mismo tono serio.

-Entiendo pero puedo preguntar ¿porque no matarlos? después de todo es mejor acabar con el problema en su totalidad. - Cuestiono el portador de Ddraig.

-Es algo... Personal. - Fue lo único que menciono el líder de Grigori.

-De acuerdo. - Termino la conversación el pelinegro menor.

-Bien ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer. - Se empezó a despedir el caído.

-No querrás decir que Shemhazai te esta poniendo a trabajar. - Bromeo el Sekiryuutei.

-Muy gracioso niño. - Fue lo único que dijo Azazel antes de desaparecer.

Después de que se retirara del líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Raynare hizo lo mismo dejando solo al hijo de Crom Cruach y la descendiente de la familia Lucifugus.

[Compañero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.] - Hablo Ddraig de manera que incluso Grayfia lo escuchaba en un tono serio.

-¿De que seria? - Pregunto él.

[Si lo que dijo Azazel es cierto entonces tu prima está en riesgo.] - Advirtió a ambos.

-Quieres decir que ella... - Sospecho él preocupado.

[Tu prima porta un Sacred Gear.] - Confirmo el Dragón Rojo.

Grayfia no entendía del todo la platica entre su novio y el Dragón Celestial, ellos al ver esto le contaron todo a ella poniéndola al día sobre la situación.

-Ya veo, si me permite decirlo, una sugerencia podría ser que hable con la Demonio de clase alta para unir a Murayama-san en sus nobleza. De ese modo estará protegida en caso de que los caídos intenten algo contra ella. - Sugirió la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

-Es una excelente idea, eres increíble Grayfia. - Dijo Issei con una sonrisa ocasionando que la mencionada se sonrojara.

-En un momento estará lista la cena, le pido por favor sea un poco paciente. - Pidió ella aun con su sonrisa.

Issei siguió a Grayfia hacia la cocina para continuar la platica.

-¿Como le fue el día de hoy? - Pregunto ella mientras preparaba la comida.

-Ya te conté lo que me paso, así que podría decirse que bien - Respondió él sentándose en una silla de la mesa.

-No espere que usted fuera a tener una prima aquí. - Dijo ella recordando ese hecho.

-Ella, un amigo y yo solíamos jugar juntos antes de que yo llegara al Inframundo, solo que lo había olvidado. - Explico el pelinegro.

Sin previo aviso Issei se levanto de donde estaba sentado y abrazo por la espalda a ella sorprendiéndola.

\- Y te extrañe mucho. - Issei no dudaba en demostrarle a Grayfia su amor y cariño.

-Yo también lo extrañe. - Correspondió ella con un tono cariñoso.

Ella se dio vuelta y sello sus labios junto a los del Dragón, ella rápidamente fue correspondida manteniendo ese beso por minutos.

-Amo esta sensación. - Describía lo que él sentía al tocar los labios de ella.

-Amo cuando estoy a tu lado. - Hablo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Amo tus hermosos ojos platinos. - Dijo él mirándola de igual manera.

-Amo las veces que sonríes. - Dijo ella abrazándolo con un poco mas de fuerza.

Finalmente Issei le dió un corto beso en los labios para después volver a sentarse donde estaba.

Después de eso Grayfia se dispuso a terminar la cena para su amado. Una vez que Issei comenzó a degustar la comida se formo una sonrisa en él, Hyodo amaba también ama la comida hecha por su pareja.

-Por cierto Grayfia, tengo una duda. - Comento el Sekiryuutei después de masticar sus alimentos.

-¿Cual es? - Cuestiono ella.

-¿Como logras mantener limpia toda esta casa? es demasiado para una persona. - Dudo el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor.

Después de escuchar la pregunta, ella sonrió levemente mientras al lado de ella se empezaban a acumular hielo tomando la forma de una silueta humana, finalmente se mostraron varios clones de ella misma hechos de hielo, esto sorprendió al Dragón Oscuro de la Media Luna.

-Cada una se encarga de limpiar un piso. - Comento ella deshaciendo los clones y aclarando la duda de él.

Después de eso, Issei ayudo a Grayfia a lavar los platos para finalmente irse a dormir como era costumbre... abrazados.

La mañana fue algo monótona, Issei y Grayfia habían tomado una ducha por separado, después él desayuno y finalmente se despedía de ella en la puerta.

-Te llamare cuando vaya a hablar con la heredera Gremory, sirve de que dejamos claro todo y evitamos malos entendidos. - Comunico el pelinegro, ella por su parte asintió con la cabeza dando una respuesta positiva.

Después de eso él empezó a dirigirse a la escuela mientras pensaba en los planes que tenía para hoy.

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

Una vez llegó a la academia se fue directamente a su salón, al llegar vio a su prima platicar con sus amigas por lo que no queriendo interrumpir se fue a sentar a su lugar esperando a que llegara la profesora, una vez llego la maestra comenzaron las clases y como era típico de Issei platicaba con su inquilino interno para matar el tiempo.

Durante el descanso Kaori le platicaba a Issei que extrañamente había una serie de asesinatos los cuales eran llevado a cabos a pocas personas, la policía había determinado que la herida era por lo general en el abdomen y el arma parecía ser una lanza.

Cuando las clases terminaron tanto Murayama como Issei quienes estaban guardando sus cosas escucharon gritos de emoción en el salón por parte de las alumnas. Cuando ambos voltearon a ver que pasaba vieron que entraba un apuesto chico rubio de ojos grises y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. El apuesto joven se acerco a ambos.

-¿Hyodo Issei-kun y Murayama Kaori-san? - Pregunto él buscando confirmar que eran las personas que buscaba.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? - Pregunto el pelinegro queriendo ir al grano.

-Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto y Rias Gremory solicita su presencia en la sala del Club del Ocultismo. - Informo con una sonrisa Kiba Yuuto.

-¿Pero porque Rias-sempai pediría que fuéramos con ella? - Pregunto la castaña mirando al rubio.

-No me dijo la razón, simplemente me pidió que los viniera a buscar. - Fue la explicación que dio El Príncipe de la Academia Kuoh.

[Así que ya sera momento de la reunión.] - Fue el comentario que soltó Ddraig de manera que solo Issei pudiera escucharlo.

(Si, aprovechare para aclarar todo y buscar proteger a Murayama.) - Respondió el pelinegro a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, guíanos. - Fue la respuesta del Sekiryuutei hacia el rubio.

De esa manera el chico mas popular de la escuela fue seguido por el dúo, no tardaron en llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los demás. El rubio de ojos grises toco la puerta para después escuchar una voz femenina diciendo "Adelante", al abrir la puerta todos y cada uno de los miembros se encontraban sentados en los sofás aparentemente estaban hablando antes de que ellos llegaran.

Los tres entraron y Kiba había hecho una reverencia.

-Buchou, los he traído. - Hablo Kiba sentándose también en los sofás.

-Gracias Yuuto. - Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

-Les agradezco el que hayan venido, me presento. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. - Hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa elegante.

-Murayama Kaori, es un placer Rias-sempai. - Se presento haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa Kaori.

-Hyodo Issei, un gusto. - Fue la presentación un poco seca del hijo de Crom Cruach, sin embargo nadie se habia dado cuenta de que uno de los miembros del club miraba detenidamente a Issei.

Un pequeño silencio se había formado debido a la presentación de Hyodo.

-Bueno la razón del porque los invite a venir es para proponer algo para ustedes. - Hablo Gremory rompiendo ese silencio.

-¿Una propuesta? - Pregunto Murayama desconcertada.

-Díganme ¿ustedes creen en Ángeles y Demonios? - Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno se que son seres de la Biblia. - Fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-Algo. - Fue la corta respuesta de él.

-Déjenme decirles que todos los que estamos aquí somos... Demonios. - Declaro ella mientras un par de alas similares a las de un murciélago aparecían en la espalada de cada miembro del club.

La expresión de Murayama era de sorpresa total, las personas mas populares de la academia no eran precisamente humanos. El Sekiryuutei por su parte mantenía su típica expresión seria.

-¿Porque no pareces sorprendido? - Pregunto Rias a Issei.

-Podría decirse que ya me lo esperaba. - Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Rias procedió a explicar sobre las 3 Facciones Biblicas, las guerras entre ellas y la guerra civil de los Demonios, lo que son las Evil Pieces y las habilidades de cada una.

-Mi propuesta es Hyodo Issei, Murayama Kaori ¿Quieren unirse a mi séquito? - Propuso Rias con una sonrisa confiada después de la explicación.

-Escucha Rias Gremory hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar primero. - Dijo Hyodo.

-Dime. - Fue lo que dijo ella un poco sería.

Rias les indico a ambos que tomaran asiento en los sofás mientras ella iba a sentarse en su escritorio y Akeno se mantenía de pie a su lado.

Ambos hicieron caso y fueron a los sofás.

-Yo ya tengo conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural. - Empezó diciendo el pelinegro.

Abrió un circulo mágico de comunicación en su oído.

-Por favor ven. - Pidió él a quien le hablaba.

-Estaré ahí en unos segundos Ise-sama. - Fue la voz que escucho Issei antes de cortar la comunicación.

Segundos después en la sala apareció un circulo mágico color plateado.

-Ese círculo es de la familia... - Susurro la heredera Gremory al reconocer el círculo.

Después de eso apareció Grayfia, ella camino tranquilamente parándose a un lado de donde estaba sentado Issei.

-Por favor preséntate. - Pidió suavemente.

-Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifugus, sirvienta personal de Ise-sama. Es un placer. - Se presentó ella haciendo una reverencia al final.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hace un miembro de la familia Lucifugus en mi territorio? - Pregunto ella seriamente haciendo que en la sala el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

-Busco evitar malos entendidos, algún día tendríamos que conocernos y aclarar todo. - Fue lo que respondió el pelinegro.

-Que me asegura que no son enemigos. - Pidió saber ella.

-El hecho de que vinimos a aclarar todo. - Esa respuesta había eliminado la tensión del momento.

-Entiendo, si fueran enemigos, en estos momentos ya estarían atacando. - Razonó la hermosa pelirroja.

-Exacto. - Concordó Issei.

-Ahora respecto al tema de tu séquito, no tengo interés en formar parte de él, pero si me gustaría que Murayama se uniera. - Hablo Issei mirando a su prima.

-¡Eh! - Exclamó ella sorprendida volteando a ver a él.

-Estarás bien protegida con la familia Gremory. - Explicó él.

-¿Pero protegida de que? - pregunto Kaori sin entender a que se refería él con eso.

-Escucha los asesinatos de los que me contaste son hechos por Ángeles Caídos, por eso la herida que los mata parece ser ocasionada por una lanza, las personas que mueren son portadores de Sacred Gear y tú estás en peligro. - Explicó el Sekiryuutei.

-¿Entonces yo tengo una de esas cosas? - Pregunto ella después escuchar la explicación recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por eso quiero que te unas a la nobleza, para que estés protegida por la familia Gremory. - Concluyó él.

-Mi familia es reconocida por tratar a sus siervos como si fueran verdadera familia. - Aclaro la pelirroja con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

-Entonces ese caso... Acepto. - Dijo ella con determinación en su mirada.

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto Rias como los demás miembros sonrieran.

-Bien creo que usaré las piezas de peón en ti. - Declaró ella haciendo aparecer dichas piezas.

Después de eso la heredera Gremory hizo aparecer un circulo mágico carmesí y lee pidió a quien iba a ser su nueva sirviente que se pusiera de pie sobre dicho círculo.

-Yo, Rías Gremory, te ordenó a ti, Murayama Kaori que camines nuevamente entre los vivos como sirvienta de mi familia. - Después de eso ella coloco en la mano de Murayama una pieza de peón.

Lo extraño era que no pasaba nada, ella coloco otra pero igual no pasaba nada, cuando coloco la tercer pieza empezaron a brillar para después dichas piezas levitaran y entrarán en el pecho de la castaña y unas alas similares a las de un murciélago para desaparecer despues de unos segundos desaparecieran.

-Gracias, por cierto a partir de ahora me llamaras Buchou ¿De acuerdo? - Informo la pelirroja a su nueva peón.

-No se preocupe Buchou, puede llamarme Murayama. - Dijo la peón Gremory sonriendo.

-Bien, oficialmente te doy la bienvenida a la familia Gremory, Murayama. - Hablo Rias Gremory con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de la historia, me gustaría en verdad agradecerles por leer y espero les haya gustado. Por cierto si llegan a ver errores ortográficos pido disculpas, revise que estuviera bien escrito pero en peligro y se me pasaron por alto algunos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Murayama, Asia y Raynare no formarán parte del harem.**

 **-El** **anillo de Issei tiene el aspecto del anillo del tiempo de Dragón Ball Super, pero no tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo.**

 **-Acaba** **de iniciar el primer arco del Canon.**

 **-En** **está historia no aparecerá Katase.**

 **-Rias se puso seria cuando vio a Grayfia ya que ella tiene conocimiento de la guerra civil por lo que ella sabe que la familia Lucifugus estaba del lado de los antiguos Maous.**

 **Respuesta** **a reviews:**

 **Apocalups Dragon: Dependiendo de qué tipo de problemas.** **No vi la necesidad de poner el punto de vista de Rías, por el simple hecho de que nada sobresaliente sucedió, es decir, se enteró de que la comprometieron y se fue a Kuoh y listo.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero también este te guste.**

 **Krystyam091: La pareja principal es Grayfia, eso está claro. Rossweisse, Xenovia si formarán parte del harem. De hecho más abajo lo escribiré.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Gracias de verdad y me eaforce por hacer una buena escena entre ellos dos.**

 **The** **Phenx: Ese comentario me da a entender que te gustó el capitulo y espero esté también haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **arinasution5** **: Issei will have a harem.**

 **RedSS** **: Gracias amigo, en la pelea pelea puse mucho esfuerzo ya que no sé mucho como escritor y por supuesto que ya hay IsseixGrayfia.**

 **the** **beast 666: Me es grato ver qué te gustó el capítulo anterior y lo lamento de verdad pero Raynare no formará parte del harem.**

 **leknyn** **: Jeje lamento si no fue lo esperabas en verdad pero puse mucho esfuerzo en la pelea.**

 **loquendo777: Te agradezco amigo y si, Issei ya sabe manejar su poder, según Tannin, Issei tiene un gran talento manejando su poder heredado, la edad de Issei es 17.**

 **Calr** **: Aquí tienes otro capítulo amigo.**

 **WildBoy** **: En efecto amigo, Grayfia no será la única en sentir algo especial por él. Esas palabras me dan a entender que estoy haciendo un buen trabajando con la historia y eso me motiva a seguir.**

 **ElvisF231: ¡Hola!** **En verdad me alegra ver que te gustará este fic, espero esté capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Bye!**

 **Con** **esto paso a escribir la lista del harem:**

 **Grayfia(principal)  
** **Rias  
** **Akeno  
** **Xenovia  
** **Rossweisse  
** **Koneko  
** **Irina**

 **A** **excepción de Grayfia, el** **orden en que están escritas no precisamente dice que lugar tendrán en el harem, además aún se puede añadir miembros.**

 **Me gustaría leer sus reviews diciendo si les gusto el capitulo y claro que las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **Pido disculpas si me tarde, de verdad lo siento.**

 **No me** **retiro sin antes despedirme ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las Técnicas, personajes y Objetos agregados en la Historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola - Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) - Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] - Ddraig, Albion O algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y Círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:Nueva amiga y recordando el pasado.**

* * *

 **-Ciudad de Kuoh-**

Era de noche en la tranquila ciudad japonesa, por las calles se podía ver una una linda joven castaña pedalear una bicicleta con toda la calma del mundo, era de ella Murayama quien regresaba al club, ella había estado repartiendo panfletos a quienes podrían ser clientes .

Hace unos cuantos días ella había Iniciado su vida como un Demonio, ella disfrutaba su vida que había empezado ya que sus compañeros la traban muy bien, además de por fin conocer quién es en verdad su primo. Aun recordaba ese momento.

 **-Flash Back-**

Todos le habían dado la bienvenida a su nueva compañera con una sonrisa.

La nueva peón Gremory se encontraba aún de pie en el mismo lugar donde habia llevado acabo la ceremonia para convertirse en un Demonio.

-Bien, ahora es momento de que despiertes tu Sacred Gear. - Hablo la hermosa pelirroja volviéndose a sentar detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Como se hace eso? - Dudo la demonio castaña.

-Piensa en la Persona que tú consideres la más fuerte. - explico Rías Gremory.

La peón Cerro los ojos y pensó en personajes de la serie y animes que ella consideraba los mas fuertes.

-Una vez ya hayas pensado en alguien, tienes que imitarlo. - Concluyó la heredera de la familia Gremory.

(¿Enserio se puede de esa manera? Ossan me hizo llegar a mis limites.) - Pensó quejándose de como él despertó su Sacred Gear.

[Recuerda que Tannin quería que también despertaras el Poder de la Devastación.] - Respondió Ddraig ante lo dicho por el Dragón Maligno.

(Buen punto.) - Opinó Hyodo ante la respuesta que recibió.

Murayama junto sus manos simulando tener una espada en ellas y las levantó para después bajarlas como si estuviera cortando el aire a la mitad. Esto ocasionó que apareciera un brillo que nublo la vista de todos por unos segundos.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, se podía observar que Murayama tenia en sus manos una espada. En el pomo de la espada había una pequeña gema color azul junto a un pequeño pico, la empuñadura es color azul casi morado con amarillo, en la guarda había tres gemas del mismo color un poco mas grandes mientras a los lados había un pico, además de tener un sorprendente filo, la espada solo podía cortar de un lado ya que en el otro tenía dos gemas del mismo color que las otras, en la punta tenía otro pico.

(Nota: Perdón si no hice un buena descripción de la espada, pero el aspecto de esta es la misma que la espada de Buster Blader de Yu-Gi-Oh.)

-¿Este es mi Sacred Gear? - Viendo lo que tenia en las manos.

-Vaya no me espere que fuera a tener ese aspecto, de haber sabido pude haber hecho que reencarnara como un caballero. - Comento con un poco de lastima Rías.

-Fufufu, pero no es malo tener un peón en el equipo. - Contesto Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno hay que presentarnos de manera formal. - Declaró la heredera Gremory.

-Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, soy la Reina del equipo, es un placer Murayama-chan. - Se presentó la pelinegra con una sonrisa amigable.

-Koneko Toujo, Torre de Buchou. - Se presentó de manera corta y estoica la peliblanca.

-Kiba Yuuto, soy el caballero de Buchou, es un placer Murayama-san. - Se presentó el apuesto rubio con una sonrisa.

-Soy Murayama Kaori, peón de Buchou, por favor llevemos bien. - Se presentó la castaña.

Rias volteaba a ver a Issei en determinadas ocasiones, había algo en él que le resultaba... Familiar. Akeno hacia lo mismo pero ella se sentía extraña al hacerlo.

-Bien a partir de mañana iniciaras como miembro del Club del Ocultismo. - Declaro la pelirroja.

-Pero yo estoy en el Club de Kendo. - Se preocupo Kaori.

-Lo lamento pero al pasar a ser un Demonio de mi familia, pasas a ser un miembro del club. - Se disculpo la heredera.

-Para que no pierda práctica, puede entrenar con el Caballero de Rias Ojou-sama. - Fue lo que aporto Grayfia para solucionar el problema.

-Es una buena idea, Yuuto ¿Estás de acuerdo? - Pregunto Gremory a su Caballero.

-Sera todo un placer. - Acepto Kiba la propuesta.

-Bien con todo arreglado, doy por terminada la reunión de hoy. - Declaró ella levantándose.

Con eso todos se empezaron a retirar de la sala quedando solamente el Rey y Reina Gremory.

-Akeno, al ver a Hyodo Issei ¿No sé te hizo conocido? - Pregunto Rías a su mejor amiga volteando a verla.

-Si, siento que lo he visto antes, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no puedo decir con seguridad en donde. - Fue la respuesta que dio Himejima.

(Lo que no logro entender es este sentimiento que tengo cuando lo veo.) - Pensó Akeno mientras desvía la mirada.

-Creo que después hablaré con él. - Comento la hermana menor de Lucifer.

Mientras tanto Murayama caminaba junto con Issei hablando de distintos temas al pasar por un parque.

-Murayama ahora eres un Demonio. - Inicio Issei mirándola.

-Si, se siente extraño, ahora puedo ver mejor en la oscuridad y me siento más fuerte. - Comento ella rascándose la nuca.

-Por cierto, Buchou dijo que Grayfia-san venía de una familia. - Recordó la castaña.

-Grayfia es un Demonio de sangre pura. - Hablo el pelinegro con media sonrisa.

-Soy descendiente de la familia Lucifugus, mi familia se especializa en el control del Hielo. - Explicó la peliplata a la castaña.

-Escucha, déjame contarte por que en verdad me tuve que ir. - Hablo él en un tono serio.

Murayama también se puso sería después de eso. El Sekiryuutei le explicó la verdadera razón de la muerte de sus padres, donde vivió los años que estuvo ausente y como conoció a Grayfia.

-Entonces no eres del todo un humano. - Dijo ella después de escuchar a su primo buscando asimilar todo.

Ante lo dicho Issei desplegó sus cuatro alas sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-T-Tus alas. - Mencionó ella viendo las alas de Issei.

-A estas alturas no debería sorprenderte, después de todo ahora eres un Demonio. - Dijo Issei con media sonrisa.

-Si pero tampoco es tan fácil entender que con quién jugaba de niños no era un humano cualquiera. - Recriminó ella.

-Te doy la razón. - Bromeó el pelinegro.

Murayama tardo unos minutos en asimilar todo. Sabía que su punto de vista del mundo a partir de ahora cambiaría por completo.

-Por cierto ¿recuerda que te dije que estaba en una relación? - Pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

-Te presento a mi pareja. - Hablo Issei señalando a la peliplata.

-¡EEEHHH! ¡Entonces Grayfia-san es tu novia! - Exclamó totalmente sorprendida la castaña.

El portador de Ddraig asintió confirmando lo dicho por su pariente.

-Ise-sama, no era necesario decir sobre eso. - Recriminó Grayfia con un sonrojó dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Issei con un abanico.

-Tu solo buscas darme más y más sorpresas Ise-kun y eso que ya me contaste tu historia. - Suspiró la prima de Issei.

-Bueno, hay ligeras cosas que no sabes de mi. - Respondió en un tono burlón el Sekiryuutei.

-Por cierto ¿Portas algún Sacred Gear? - Ella tenía la curiosidad.

Sonriendo el pelinegro hizo aparecer el guantelete rojo en su brazo sorprendiendo a su prima.

-Increíble ¿Que habilidad tiene? - Pregunto ella mirando detenidamente la Sacred Gear.

-El mío es especial ya que es un Longinus, los Longinus son conocidos por tener más de una habilidad. Se llama Boosted Gear y sus habilidades son doblar mi poder y me permite transferirlo a otros. - Explicó Hyodo sacando la duda de la castaña.

[Es un placer conocerte Murayama Kaori. Soy Ddraig Goch, conocido como Sekiryuutei, Dragón Galés y soy un Dragón Celestial.] - Se presentó el compañero de Issei.

-Es un placer conocerlo Ddraig-sama. - Hablo ella en un tono respetuoso.

[Esta bien, eres familia de mi compañero así que no hace falta el "sama"] - Aclaró el Dragón Rojo.

-Mi Sacred Gear es la espada pero no estoy segura que hace. - Comentó Murayama con duda.

-Tengo un conocido que sabe mucho de Sacred Gear, así que cuando logré saber cuál es su habilidad te lo haré saber. - Propuso Hyodo buscando ayudar a Kaori.

Después Issei saco su teléfono y le pidió a Murayama invocar la espada para tomar un foto.

-Muchas gracias. Sabes, Kaa-san y Tou-san desean que los visites. Desde que se enteraron que regresaste se emocionaron y desean verte. - Informo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Nos será grato el cenar con ustedes ¿Verdad Grayfia? - Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Si. - Asintió la maid.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la castaña para un reencuentro familiar.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Como había dicho Rías, Murayama dejo el club de Kendo pero en cambio practicaba con su compañero rubio si bien sus habilidades no hubo un cambio demasiado grande había logrado conseguir poder pelear con seguridad.

(Las personas que me rodean, no son normales... Para nada normales.) - Pensó en la situación que estaba.

Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que el cielo había cambiado de color y una lanza hecha de luz se dirigía a donde se encontraba ella.

Al ver la lanza apenas logro quitarse de donde estaba, rápidamente dirigió su vista al causante del ataque.

-Vaya, eres una sabandija con buenos reflejos. - Comento el atacante.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro corto y los ojos azul oscuro, su atuendo consistía en un abrigo violeta pálido sobre una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, y un sombrero negro.

-¿Donde está tu amo? ¿Acaso eres un Renegado? - Cuestiono mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella preparando otra lanza.

-¿¡Quién eres!? - Exigió saber ella mientras Invoca su Sacred Gear.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta puedes decirme Donasheek. - Comento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él disparo la lanza con el fin de asesinar a la castaña. Murayama rápidamente brinco la lanza mientras se preparaba para dar una estocada a su enemigo, el Caído había logrado quitarse aunque no del todo ya que tenía un rasguño en el pecho por cortesía de la espada. La castaña busco acercarse al Caído para volver a herirlo pero el hombre esquivaba la mayoría de los ataques.

Para defenderse creaba espadas de luz pero no eran suficientes ya que al cabo de unos cuantos ataques se destruían.

-Maldita, ahora si me voy a encargar de eliminarte. - Hablo con claro enojo al ver que estaba siendo superado.

Murayama sostenía la espada mientras temblaba ligeramente, ella sentía escalofríos al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Jeje, no deberías de tener miedo, para que veas que soy alguien agradable, te matare de manera rápida. Así no sufrirás mucho. - Hablo con sarcasmo el Ángel Caído.

-No te tengo miedo, de lo contrario no estaría peleando. - Respondió molesta la castaña.

Kaori por su parte se preparo de nuevo para pelear.

-No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo. - Dijo ella lista para atacar.

-Me da curiosidad tu Sacred Gear ¿Que hace? - Dudo el hombre.

-¿Eh? Bueno... - Ella claramente no sabía que decir.

-Jajaja, solo lo usas como una espada normal, ni siquiera sabes que hace. - Se burló el Caído de su enemigo.

-Maldito ya verás que... - Ella no pudo terminar ya que vio como un relámpago se dirigía al Ángel Caído.

Dicho relámpago había sido esquivado por el hombre.

-Ara ara, debes de tener mucha valentía para atacar a uno de mis preciados compañeros. - Fue la melodiosa voz de una chica de pelo color negro y ojos violeta.

-Buenas noches, Ángel Caído. - Saludo una hermosa joven pelirroja.

-La heredera Gremory. - Fue lo que salió de la boca de Donasheek.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de que ataques a uno de mis preciados siervos? - Cuestionó seriamente Rías Gremory.

-Así que ella pertenece a tu familia, cuida mejor a tus siervos Rías Gremory. - Dijo mientras extendía sus alas y se iba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Murayama-san? - Pregunto el rubio del equipo.

-Si, gracias pero como sabían que... - Dudo la peón Gremory.

-Al notar que te empezabas a tardar nos preocupamos y vinimos a buscarte. - Contesto la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su peón.

-Lo siento, pero me agarró desprevenida. - Se disculpo la peón.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien. - Informo la hermana menor de Lucifer volteando a ver a su Reina.

Akeno rápidamente entendió y bajo todo el grupo Gremory abrió un circulo mágico que los transporto de donde estaban y apareciendo en el club, la presidenta dió por terminada la reunión y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

A la mañana siguiente Murayama decidió pasar por Issei para ir juntos a la academia.

-¡Kya! - Se escuchó una linda voz femenil.

Mientras ambos caminaban escucharon que alguien aparentemente había caído. Al voltear a ver de quién se trataba pudieron notar que era una monja.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Issei ayudando a levantar a la monja.

El velo de la monja se voló debido al viento, esto le permitió a Issei y Murayama ver el aspecto de ella.

La castaña rápidamente fue por el velo y se lo regreso a la joven.

-Muchas gracias. - Agradeció ella recibiendo el velo.

Es una muchacha bastante joven con el pelo de oro largo y los ojos verdes. Sus medidas corporales son normales para alguien de su edad. Su cabello fluye hasta la espalda, con flequillo partido sobre su frente y una sola hebra que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinada hacia atrás.

Su vestimenta consistía en un traje de monja de color azul oscuro con acentos de color azul claro, un velo blanco sobre la cabeza con acentos de color azul claro, una mochila marrón tirada en su cadera derecha y botas marrones con correas negras Un patrón en forma de X. También llevaba un collar de cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Entienden mi idioma? Desde que llegué aquí, no he podido hablar con nadie ya que no me entienden. - Pregunto la rubia asombrada.

-Si, entiendo lo que dices. - Respondió Murayama intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

(Ahora que recuerdo, al convertirme en Demonio gane la habilidad de hablar cualquier idioma. ) - Pensó la castaña recordando lo que le dijo su ama.

-Me imagino que vienes de vacaciones. - Supuso el pelinegro.

-N-No es eso, fui asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad. Ustedes deben ser residentes ¿Podrían ayudarme a llegar? - Pidió ella la hermana amablemente.

-Claro será un placer. - Respondió con una sonrisa la peón Gremory.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia, la rubia y la castaña platicaban durante el transcurso y el pelinegro comentaba ocasionalmente, sin embargo todos ellos se vieron interrumpidos debido a que escucharon el llanto de un niño.

La hermana se acercó al niño y colocar sus manos cerca de la herida que tenía, una luz verde empezó a brotar de ella y se podía apreciar como poco a poco la herida desaparecía.

El niño feliz le agradeció a la rubia que lo haya curado, pero ella no entendía japonés, por lo que solo pudo mirar confundida.

-El niño te agradeció por lo que hiciste. - Aclaro la prima del Sekiryuutei ocasionando que la rubia sonrieran feliz.

(Esa fue la habilidad de un Sacred Gear.) - Pensó Issei después de ver lo que hizo la monja.

[Así es, compañero.] - Asintió el Dragón Gales.

Después de eso no tardaron en llegar a su destino, Issei se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de presencias y Murayama le había dado un escalofrió. La rubia se detuvo frente las puertas del lugar y volteo a ver a sus acompañantes.

-Les agradezco mucho el que me guíen hasta aquí. - Hablo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hicimos con todo gusto ¿Verdad Ise-kun? - Pregunto la castaña mirando a su primo.

El Sekiryuutei por su parte asintió dando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Asia Argento, ¿Cuales son sus nombres? - Pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-Soy Murayama Kaori, es un gusto conocerte, puedes llamarme Murayama. - Se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa la castaña

-Soy Hyodo Issei, es un placer conocerte Asia-san, puedes llamarme Issei. - Hablo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me gustaría invitarlos a tomar algo, Issei-san, Murayama-san. - Propuso Asia a sus acompañantes.

-Lo lamentamos Asia-san tenemos que retirarnos, pero nos veremos en otra ocasión. - Lamento Issei comenzando a despedirse.

-Nos veremos después Asia-san. - Se despidió la castaña comenzando a irse con su primo.

(De nuevo esa sensación.) - Fueron los pensamientos de la peón Gremory mientras caminaba.

(Los encontré.) - Pensó el portador del Dragón Gales mientras caminaba junto con la peón Gremory.

[Ahora es cosa de convencerlos para que vayan hasta Azazel.] - Le dijo Ddraig a su compañero.

(La única manera en que los podre convencer es por la mala.) - Le contesto el hijo de Crom Cruach al Dragón Gales.

Ambos continuaron su camino hacia la escuela, ambos habían llegado un poco tarde pero el profesor les dijo que no había problema, las clases fueron normales y ambos se dirigían a la sala del club.

 **-Club del Ocultismo-**

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a las iglesias! - Recrimino la pelirroja a su peón.

Murayama e Issei habían llegado al club siendo recibidos por todos, Murayama le contó a Rias lo que sucedió antes de llegar a la academia a lo cual la pelirroja no se lo tomo muy bien.

-Recuerda que las iglesias son territorio enemigo para nosotros los Demonios, poner un pie dentro de ella puede causar un gran conflicto entre los Ángeles y Demonios, lo mas probable es que al ver que era un acto de bondad lo hayan dejado pasar. - Explico la heredera Gremory de una manera seria.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que fuera a ser tan peligroso pero esa iglesia parece estar sin uso hace ya bastante tiempo. - Se disculpo Kaori.

-De todas maneras no debes acercarte. - Recalcó el Rey del séquito.

-Creo que entendió el mensaje, Rías Gremory. - Hablo el pelinegro en un tono serio.

-Lo siento, pero se mas cuidadosa ¿De acuerdo? - Pidió la pelirroja en un tono mas suave.

Kaori asintió a la petición.

-¿Murayama podrías por favor dejarnos a solas con tu primo? - Pidió Rias mirando a Issei.

-De acuerdo. - Respondio la mencionada extrañada.

-Ustedes también Koneko y Yuuto. - Dijo la heredera Gremory,

Los mencionados hicieron lo mismo que su compañera y se retiraron dejando a Issei, Rias y Akeno solos.

-Creí que todo estaba aclarado entre nosotros. - Dudo el Sekiryuutei mirando a ambas.

-No es eso de lo que queremos hablar. - Respondió la hermana menor de Lucifer.

-¿Entonces? - Cuestiono el pelinegro.

-Tenemos la impresión de habernos visto antes. - Hablo Akeno un tanto seria.

Ante lo dicho el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-Vaya no espere que fueran a recordarlo. - Hablo en un tono burlón Issei.

-Podrías por favor decirnos donde nos vimos. - Pidió saber la pelirroja.

-Curiosamente fue en el jardín de tu casa, evite que Milicas Gremory fuera atacado. - Platico Hyodo dando un resumen.

Con esas palabras Akeno abrió los ojos recordando por fin todo, el color de los ojos y el pelo eran los mismo que el del niño que llamo la atención de ella y no era la única ya que Rías se encontraba de la misma manera.

-Tu eres... - Susurro la Reina de Rias.

-Veo que tu ya recordaste. - Reconoció el compañero de Draig mirando a la pelinegra.

-Tu eres ese niño que ayudo a Milicas. - Fue lo que salio de los labios de Rias.

-Bingo. - Dijo Issei aún sonriendo.

-Sé que puede sonar raro pero me gustaría agradecerte por lo de aquella vez. - Hablo Akeno con una gran sonrisa.

-Fue hace años pero no tienes que agradecer. - Respondió Issei un tanto extrañado.

Rias sentía cierta alegría la encontrar a quien las ayudo en su infancia, pensando en una manera de acercarse al pelinegro buscando su amistad.

-Hyodo Issei me gustaría proponer una alianza entre nosotros, ayudarnos mutuamente ¿que te parece?. - Propuso Rías con una sonrisa confiable.

Ciertamente le sorprendió esa propuesta a Issei, él no buscaba relacionarse con las Facciones pero últimamente le habían pasado cosas en las que se envuelve con Demonios o Caídos.

(Tal parece que las cosas no siempre pasan como uno busca.) - Pensó el portador del Dragón Gales suspirando.

[Compañero recuerda que al ser el Sekiryuutei de esta generación te veras involucrado en situaciones ya sea de Facciones o no.] - Le comento el Dragón Rojo a su amigo y compañero.

-Déjame pensarlo por unos días para darte mi respuesta ¿que te parece? - Propuso está vez el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, pero piensa bien las cosas. - Contestó la pelirroja entendiendo.

(Espero que acepté...) -Fueron los pensamientos de la Reina Gremory respecto al rumbo de las cosas.

Mientras tanto afuera los siervos de la familia Gremory se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

-¿De que creen que hable Buchou con Ise-kun? - Preguntó la castaña mirando a sus compañeros.

-Posiblemente hubo algo que no aclararon cuando Hyodo-kun se presentó. - Fue la suposición que dio el rubio.

-No creo que sea eso. - Fue lo único que dijo Koneko.

(Enserio es alguien de pocas palabras) - Pensó Kaori con una gota en la nuca al escuchar a su compañera.

Para matar el tiempo tanto Murayama como Kiba platicaban de distintas cosas e incluso Koneko decía uno que otro comentario.

Con todo arreglado Issei paso a retirarse mientras Akeno llamaba a los demás integrantes de la nobleza, la pelinegra le informo a su Rey que tenían una solicitud del Archiduque y creó un circulo mágico debajo de todos para cumplir la solicitud.

-Almacén Abandonado-

En las afueras de un almacén antiguo y abandonado se apareció un criculo mágico color carmesí del cual aparecían un grupo de cinco jóvenes vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

-¿Un almacén? - Pregunto Murayama al ver a donde estaban.

-La petición que recibimos del archiduque fue exterminar un Demonio Renegado. Los Demonios Renegados son Demonios que abandonaron o mataron a sus amos con el fin de seguir sus ambiciones, ellos tienen la costumbre de engañar a su victima para llevarla a lugares donde no haya nadie para matarla o comerla. - Fue la explicación que dio la Reina Gremory.

Todos comenzaban a entrar al almacén pero un olor comenzaba a molestarlos.

-Huele a sangre. - Fue la corta oración que dio la Torre Gremory.

Tras eso se empezaban a escuchar unos pasos gruesos.

-¿Que es ese olor? ¿Acaso es algo dulce o algo agrio? - Pregunto una voz femenina con un tono macabro.

Cuando se dejaron de oír los pasos vieron que era una mujer joven con una figura voluptuosa con el pelo blanco corto pero su cuerpo más bajo era gigantesco y bestial con cuatro piernas, cada uno con garras afiladas, y una serpiente como cola.

-N-No puede ser eso es un Demonio Renegado. - Dudo Kaori al ver a quien se iban a enfrentar.

-Demonio Renegado, mi nombre es Rías Gremory y hemos venido a terminar con tu vida. - Se presentó ella completamente confiada.

-Vaya niña más insolente, creo que teñiré tu cuerpo del mismo color que tú cabello. - Respondió la Renegada disparando una esfera de poder Demoníaco.

Rias simplemente y los demás saltaron a los lados para evitar salir dañados por el ataque. La castaña hizo aparecer su Sacred Gear

-Murayama trabajarlas junto con Yuuto. - Hablo la pelirroja mirando a su peón.

-Si. - Fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Encárguense de los brazos. - Ordenó el Rey mirando a su enemigo

Segundos después Kiba había hecho aparecer una espada estilo europea, Kiba se movió a una velocidad muy rápida mientras Murayama se movio un poco mas lenta que él pero mas rapida que un humano normal. para después cercenar los brazos del monstruo. Dicho monstruo grito de dolor al ver sus brazos caer al piso mientras se formaba un charco de sangre de sus extremidades cortadas.

-Koneko. - Mencionó está vez la Demonio de clase alta.

-Si. - Asintió la alumna de primer año.

Se acercaba con toda la calma del mundo a su enemigo, el monstruo al ver que se acercaba con sus grandes pies aplasto a la peliblanca.

-Koneko-chan. - Se preocupo la peón.

-Tranquila, recuerda que Koneko es la Torre por lo que posee gran fuerza y resistencia. - Hablo Rías confiada.

Después de eso el pie del Demonio Renegado se levantaba involuntariamente mostrando a Koneko sosteniendo dicho pie.

-Vuela. - Fue lo que dijo lanzando al Demonio por los aires.

-Akeno. - Mencionó está vez la pelirroja.

-Ara ara, me pregunto que debería hacerte. - Reía Akeno caminando tranquilamente hacia su enemigo.

Acumulando relámpagos en sus manos, después comenzó a electrocutar al Renegado, los gritos de agonía del Demonio eran audibles así como también las risas de Akeno como muestra de que disfrutaba imponer el castigo.

-Lo está disfrutando. - Comento sorprendida Murayama.

-Akeno es una sadista suprema. - Informo Rías después de escuchar a su peón.

El Demonio no paraba de gritar por el dolor de sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ara ara ¿aún puedes aguantar más? ¡Eso me emociona! - Decía Akeno con un sonrojo y preparando otro relámpago.

-Es suficiente Akeno. - Declaró la pelirroja avanzando hacia su Reina.

-Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado seguir jugando con ella. - Lamento la pelinegra.

-Alguna última voluntad. - Pidió saber Rías con las manos en la cintura.

-Acaba con mi sufrimiento. - Fue lo único que dijo.

-Como gustes. - Respondió la hermana menor de Lucifer.

Acumulando una masa de energía color roja con detalles negros, finalmente lo disparo contra el enemigo destruyéndolo sin dejar rastro alguno de él.

-Increíble. - Hablo la castaña.

-Bien es todo por hoy. - Dio por terminado la presidenta.

-¡Si! - Respondieron todos en conjunto.

Con todo hecho y dicho los miembros del club se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Ciudad de Kuoh-

Por las calles se podía observar como una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos plateados vestida de maid caminaba tranquila por las calles con una bolsa llena de distintos tipos de ingredientes en cada mano.

Con su mirada neutra ella detuvo sus pasos mientras miraba a la persona que estaba enfrente.

Era una mujer alta y fornida con largo cabello azul marino que cubría el ojo derecho y sus ojos son marrones. Su atuendo consistía en una blusa color blanca debajo un top de color marrón, con un cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negro. La tapa de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus pechos y escote. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

Reconoció la presencia que aquella mujer desprendía...

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - Pregunto Lucifugus con un tono neutro.

-Podrías iniciar por quitarte de mi camino... Demonio. - Respondió la otra mujer con un tono lleno de desprecio.

Grayfia sabía como iba a terminar está situación así que puso las bolsas en el suelo de manera tranquila y decidió esperar a que la otra mujer diera el primer ataque.

Al ver que la peliplata dejo las bolsas, la mujer entendió y preparo una lanza de luz en su mano dispuesta a iniciar la pelea.

-Te mostraré que debes hacerme caso, sirvienta. - Insultó la peliazul por fin lanzando la lanza de luz.

Por su parte, la descendiente Lucifugus veía tranquilamente venir la lanza y para evitar salir dañada simplemente hizo aparecer un círculo mágico como escudo, dicho ataque de luz al chocar contra el escudo desapareció irritando a la peliazul.

-¿Para quién trabajas? Después de todo tú eres de los caídos que matan portadores de Sacred Gear. - Pregunto con el mismo tono neutro Grayfia quitando el escudo.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo diré tan fácilmente? - Se burló la caído extendiendo sus alas y comenzando a flotar en el aire.

-Creo que será de la manera difícil. - susurro la pareja de Issei.

La peliplata también extendió sus alas y también comenzó a flotar en el aire.

La peliazul creó varias lanzas de luz y la disparo contra la Demonio, la pareja de Issei volvió a crear un escudo cubriéndose del ataque. La Demonio por su parte usaba magia elemental para pelear lanzando flamas, relámpagos y su especialidad... Hielo.

Por su parte el Ángel Caído lanzaba ataques basados en su poder de luz siendo fácilmente detenidos por la maid.

(Esto es frustrante.) - Pensó molesta la antigua Angel.

La peliplata lanzo un relámpago hacia su oponente siendo detenido a duras apenas. Al ver oportunidad rápidamente voló y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a su oponente sacándole el aire a la peliazul.

La peliazul hacia esfuerzo en agarrar aire y recuperándose del dolor que le ocasionó el golpe.

(Esta fuerza, no es cualquier Demonio.) - Pensó aún sujetándose en el estómago.

Rápidamente Grayfia sujetó a la caída por el cuello ahorcándola un poco mientras creaba una lanza de hielo y acercaba la punta al rostro de ella.

-Aun puedes hablar así que dime ¿Para quién trabajas? - Volvió a preguntar Lucifugus acercando mas la punta de lanza.

No tenía salida, con unos pocos ataques había logrado dominar la situación.

-T-Todo lo que hacemos es bajo las órdenes de Azrael-sama. - Empezó a confesar la caído.

-¿Con que fin? - Cuestionó la peliplata.

-...- Ella guardaba silencio.

Al ver que no decía nada puso más fuerza en el agarre impidiendo que pudiera respirar.

-Q-Quiere convertirse en el líder d-de los Ángeles Caídos. - Respondió por fin la peliazul con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Como se convertirá en líder de los Ángeles Caídos matando portadores de Sacred Gear? - Dudó la descendiente Lucifugus.

-Él pensó que a-al matarlos podría ocasionar que Azazel-sama peleará personalmente contra él. - Explicó la Caída.

-Y así derrotarlo para tomar su lugar como líder. - Terminó Grayfia entendiendo todo.

-Una última pregunta ¿porque lo siguen? - Cuestiono por última vez la maid.

-Él nos prometió que nos ayudaría a subir de rango si lo ayudábamos. - Confesó la Ángel Caído.

Teniendo la información soltó a la caída, la cual tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse, la peliazul notó que la peliplata iba por las bolsas para comenzar a retirarse.

-¿No planeas matarme? - Pregunto la Ángel Caído llamando la atención del Demonio.

-Me pidieron que no lo hiciera, simplemente aproveche esté corto encuentro para conseguir información. - Respondió Grayfia volteando a verla.

-¿Bajo órdenes de quién? - Volvió a preguntar la peliazul.

-Mi amo. - Fue la única y corta respuesta que dio Lucifugus retirándose.

-Residencia Hyodo-

Caminando hacia la puerta, Grayfia entraba a la residencia para dirigirse hacia la sala, ahí encontró al Sekiryuutei sentado en el sofá mientras habla con el líder de Grigori, el cual está sentado en otro de los sofás.

-¿Entonces no has conseguido más información? - Preguntó Azazel después de escuchar a Ise.

-No he tenido contacto con alguno de ellos, simplemente pude descubrir que su base es esa iglesia. - Aclaró el pelinegro mirando el holograma.

-Acabo de conseguir un poco de información. - Comunicó la peliplata llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Que conseguiste? - Preguntó Azazel.

-Todo es llevado a cabo bajo las órdenes de un tal Azrael, él les prometió que los convertiría en Cadres y la razón para matar a los portadores es para que usted peleará personalmente contra Azrael y tomar su lugar como líder de los Ángeles Caídos. - Informó ella explicando todo.

-¿Como descubrirse todo eso? - Dudó el compañero de Ddraig.

-Hace unos momentos tuve un encuentro con una Caída y logré conseguir toda esa información. - Aclaro ella sentándose al lado de su pareja.

-Ya veo, ese era tu plan después de todo. - Susurro el líder de Grigori apenas audible entendiendo todo.

-¿Conoces a ese tal Azrael? - Cuestiono Issei al ver susurrar al Caído.

-Era uno de los Caídos que pensaba promover, siempre cumplía con las misiones que se le otorgaban, pero parece que busca mas que ser ascendido. - Contesto como si nada.

-Azazel tu sabes demasiado sobre Sacred Gear, que me puedes decir de este. - Pidió saber Issei mientras le mostraba la foto del teléfono a Issei.

-Ya veo, si no me equivoco se trata de Multiple Sword. - Reveló el nombre del Sacred Gear Azazel.

-¿Que habilidad tiene? - Preguntó está vez Grayfia.

-El portador puede otorgarle cualquier propiedad a la espada tal como fuego, hielo, relámpagos, viento, etc. - Explicó el líder de Grigori.

-Ya veo, gracias. - Hablo el pelinegro.

-¿Conoces al portador? - Preguntó Azazel con una sonrisa.

-Digamos que es un pariente mio. - Le contestó la pareja de Grayfia.

-¿Tienes familia aquí? eso es inesperado. - Comento el Caído con gracia.

-Ella reencarno como un Demonio para quedar bajo la protección de la familia Gremory. - Explico Issei mirando a su invitado.

-Interesante, bueno chico hay trabajo que me espera en Grigori así que me tengo que ir. - Comenzó a despedirse el líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

-Gracias por la información, de verdad será útil. - Agradeció Issei con media sonrisa.

-De nada, por favor cumple lo que te pedí y yo me encargaré de su sentencia. - Hablo Azazel.

-Pero si en verdad me hace enojar, no dudare en borrar su existencia. - Advirtió el pelinegro de manera seria.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, solo espero que no vaya demasiado lejos. - Comento el líder de Grigori empezando a ponerse de pie.

-Nos vemos Azazel. - Se despidió el Dragón Maligno.

-Nos vemos, Issei y Grayfia. - Se despide también el mencionado.

-Hasta pronto Azazel-sama. - Hablo la pareja de Issei.

Después de eso los dos quedaron solos y pudieron hablar más cómodamente.

-Que bueno que llegaste. - Recibió gratamente Issei a su pareja.

-Ise-sama. - Hablo la peliplata sonriendo mientras miraba al hombre que ama.

 **-Iglesia de Kuoh-**

Sé podía observar que la iglesia se encontraba en un estado no muy favorable, las paredes algo viejas, las estatuas en su mayoría rotas, eso significaba que este lugar había sido abandonado hace tiempo.

-¿Me puedes repetir eso? - Pregunto un hombre aparentemente molesto.

El hombre tenía alrededor de 20 años, sus ojos son de un color azul celeste mientras que su cabello le llega hasta los hombros y es color castaño obscuro, poseía un cuerpo bien tonificado y vestía de una manera casual, consistía en una camisa de manga larga color negro en su totalidad ademas de unos jeans de color azul oscuro junto con unos zapatos negros.

El hombre se encontraba sumamente molestó ya que escuchó lo que le pasó a uno de sus subordinados, lo que más le molestó fue el que diera información de ellos.

Pero no era el único que estaba ahí, también se encontraban Donasheek y otra Ángel Caído.

Era una muchacha con el pelo rubio peinado en un par de colas gemelas y ojos azules. Llevaba un traje gótico de Lolita, que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos de muslos y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un arco negro grande en la parte superior de su pelo. Ella responde el nombre de Mittelt.

-Discúlpeme por favor Azrael-sama. - Lamento la peliazul.

-¿Brindas nuestra información a un Demonio y aún así pides disculpas Kalawarner? Esto básicamente es una traición. - Expresaba su enojó Azrael.

Lo pensó unos instantes para por fin decidir que hacer con ella.

-Escucha muy bien Kalawarner, solo porque te convertiré en un Cadre te daré otra oportunidad, pero si me vuelves a fallar no dudare en matarte ¿Te quedó claro?. - Hablo el castaño ccon un tono duro.

-¡Si! ¡se lo agradezco mucho mi señor! - Respondió ella más aliviada.

(Vaya Azrael-sama está de buen humor.) - Pensó la rubia viendo que perdonaron a su compañera.

-Bien, ahora váyanse todos de aquí, necesito pensar a solas. - Ordeno Azrael dándole l espalda a ella.

Haciendo caso Kalawarner y sus compañeros se fueron dejando solo a su líder.

(Es solo cuestión de que llegue la luna llena para hacerme con el Twilight Healing y quitarte del puesto que merece ser mio... Azazel.) - Pensó con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, él tenía un plan y hasta el momento todo iba bien pero eso no quería decir qué no había riesgos.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, me disculpó si me tarde y por los errores en** **la escritura.**

 **Paso a las aclaraciones:**

 **-Hasta el momento no tengo planeado que Issei tenga un juego de piezas.**

 **-Yo se que Azrael es el Ángel de la Muerte originalmente pero en mi historia solo estoy usando el nombre, es decir, el Caído líder de Donasheek y todos ellos no es el Ángel de la Muerte.**

 **-Soy malo haciendo descripciones.**

 **Respuestaa reviews:**

 **Apocalups Dragon: jajajaja creo que aclare tu duda antes de que pudieras hacerla amigo. Las posibles de que entre Penemue o incluso alguna lider de Facción como Serafall o Gabriel o Yasaka,etc. Son pocas ya que no tengo intenciones de meter alguna líder. De nada y espero esté también te haya gustado.**

 **Chugoku no Doragon: Disculpa amigo de verdad si me tardé, me alegra ver que te gusta mi historia y la idea de Murayama como prima de issei me agradó así que decidí emplearla. Kuroka lo estuve pensando yhay probabilidades de que esté en el harem. En cuanto a lo de Rias y su nobleza en el harem, eso va a pasar ya que son personajes que me agradan y también importantes, lamento de verdad si no te agrada la idea.**

 **Ukamulbas: De verdad me alivia el que te guste la historia, me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien y Kuroka está siendo considerada para el harem después confirmaré si entra o no.**

 **leknyn: Bueno cuando escribir todo eso a mi punto de vista estaba bien, pero te agradezco el que desde tu opinión y buscare mejorar eso, gracias. Raynare como puedes ver no es mala (ni inicio siendo mala) pero ella no entrara en el harem ya que tengo otros planes.**

 **ElvisF231: ¡Hola! reo que esté también te parecerá corto uwu, jeje ya veremos qué situaciones se arman en cuanto a Rías y Akeno. Sona también está siendo considerada por lo que después diré si entra o no. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Que bueno que si te gustó el caoitulo y lo de la prima de Issei decidí añadirlo ya que la idea me gustó bastante.**

 **Ignacio365: Femvali no está para nada en mis planes. Penemue, Yasaka y Gabriel tampoco están en mis planes. Kunou tampoco (hasta el momento), aquí está la actualización y no sé si habrá lemon.**

 **Carlos cortes: Hola, buscare mejorar las escenas entre ellas e Issei y te agradezco que hayas dado tu punto de vista y/o critica constructiva. En cuanto a lo de reconocer a Issei... francamente se me había olvidado xD, pero busque reponerlo en el flash back y en la platica entre Rias, Akeno e Issei. Te agradezco tus palabras.**

 **RedSS: Lo siento amigo, se que tu tendrás tus razones para que te desagraden todas ellas y lo respeto pero en mi historia si formaran parte del harem. Mas abajo dejare la lista del harem y a quienes estoy considerando para unir.**

 **WildBoy: Amigo sobre el sequito no creo que se haga, ya que no se me ocurren muchas o muchos candidatos, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **carlos trujillo: La pelea contra los exorcistas sera mas adelante pero espero y te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **godz 1967: En verdad te agradezco las palabras amigo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por desarrollar bien la historia y tanto tu comentario como los comentarios de otros usuarios me dan a entender que hago un buen trabajo y eso me ayuda a seguir. Sobre con quien saldrá Murayama. se vera mas adelante aunque para que eso pase falta aun, Gracias.**

 **No me voy sin antes despedirme ¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola – Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) – Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Por mi amiga.**

* * *

 **Nota: Edicion del capitulo 6, favor de leerlo.**

* * *

 **-Ciudad de Kuoh-**

Pasados unos días Murayama había pasado de repartir panfletos a un Demonio que podría hacer algún contrato. Le había ido bien ya que logro hacer dos contratos.

En una casa normal, la sala era iluminada por un circulo mágico color carmesí del cual se empezó a mostrar la silueta de una adolescente. Del círculo apareció Murayama quien había llegado a dicha casa para lograr hacer otro contrato.

Extrañamente había poca iluminación en el lugar, además de que había un olor que que le molestaba.

-Porque esta casi obscu... - Ella no pudo terminar la oración tras lo que vio.

Se trataba de un cuerpo totalmente mutilado, debajo de él había un gran charco de sangre. El rostro de la castaña no hacía nada más que mostrar una expresión de horror, ella con todas sus fuerzas evitaba el querer vomitar lo que había en su estómago.

Mirando a los alrededores vio que había una escritura en la pared aparentemente hecha con la sangre de la víctima.

-¿Quién...? - Susurro espantada.

-Esta escrito como "Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones". Tome prestada la frase de alguien más. - Hablo una persona la cual estaba sentada en el sofá dándole la espalda al peón Gremory.

Dicha persona se levantó del sofá permitiéndole a Murayama ver su aspecto.

Un hombre joven con el pelo blanco corto y los ojos rojos. Sus ropas consistía en un traje blanco con una gabardina color gris obscuro con una cruz en la espalda, esas ropas daban a entender que ese hombre tiene que ver con la iglesia.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí. - Hablaba el hombre joven mostrando una sonrisa psicópata.

Ella veía seriamente a aquel hombre, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que fuera a hacer. Los ojos de la castaña podían ver el brillo de locura y éxtasis en los ojos del peliblanco.

-¿Que sucede contigo? - Pregunto ella asqueada.

-¡jajajaja! Solo soy un sacerdote que disfruta matar y cortar Demonios. Mi nombre es Freed Sellzan. - Se presento con un tono de emoción.

-¿¡Tú fuiste quien asesinó a ese hombre!? - Exigió saber Murayama mirando con odio

-Las personas que se involucran con los Demonios merecen morir, no son más que basura. - Hablaba con malicia el peliblanco.

Acto seguido, de su gabardina saco una pistola y una empuñadura, de dicha empuñadura salió lo que parecía ser luz tomando la forma de la hoja de una espada.

Al ver eso Murayama invoco su Sacred Gear y se puso en posición de batalla.

-¿Porque no mejor eres una buena niña y dejas que te mate? - Pregunto entusiasmado Freed.

Murayama decidió atacar a Freed dando distintos cortes los cuales eran bloqueados por el sacerdote.

El sacerdote no se quedaba atrás pues también atacaba a la Demonio dando distintas estocadas .

-Porque tu espada no se rompe. - Se quejo claramente enojado el peliblanco.

Chispas salían del choque de espadas entre ambos enemigos, Kaori no bajaba la guardia, eso podría significar alguna herida grave.

La castaña de nuevo se lanzó al ataque dando varias estocadas con su Sacred Gear aunque la mayoría eran detenidas por el sacerdote y unas cuantas eaquivadas.

-Bonitos movimientos, pero créeme que no son suficientes. - Hablo el peliblanco apuntando de nuevo su pistola a la castaña.

Acto seguido apretó el gatillo del arma disparando una bala, dicha bala tenía propiedades sagradas. La bala rozó en la pierna derecha de la peón Gremory impidiendole moverse.

-Adiós. - Apuntó su arma contra la cara de la castaña.

-¡Por favor para! - Se escuchó un grito de espanto.

Los dos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el gritó.

-Mira pero si no es nadie más que mi asistente Asia-chan ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera? - Dijo el sacerdote mirando a la rubia.

Kaori abrió totalmente sus ojos al reconocer a la persona que grito.

-Asia-san. - Susurro la peón Gremory.

-Muruyama-san. - Nombró la monja sorprendida.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó confundido Freed.

-Esta persona... - Preguntaba la rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Persona? No no, esto de aquí es un Demonio Asia-chan. - Respondió el peliblanco.

-Murayama-san es... Un Demonio. - Repitió Asia en un susurro.

-¿No lo entiendes? Un Demonio y un humano no pueden coexistir, nosotros vivimos con el permiso de los Ángeles Caídos. - Le hablaba Freed a su asistente.

(¿Ángel Caído?) - Pensó Kaori después de escuchar a su enemigo.

-Bueno, terminemos el trabajo de una vez ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo el peliblanco acercando la espada de luz hacia el cuello del Demonio.

Freed levanto la espada para decapitar al peón Gremory, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido cuando vio que la rubia se interpuso entre él y la Demonio.

-¿¡Asia-san!? - Se asombro Murayama al ver lo que hacia la monja.

-¿Que crees que haces? - Pregunto molesto el sacerdote.

-Padre Freed le pido por favor que la deje ir, Murayama-san es una buena persona. - Pidió ella.

-Te das cuenta de lo que dices ¿verdad? - Cuestiono el sacerdote psicópata.

-¡Aunque sea un Demonio Murayama-san es una buena persona! ¡No creo que Dios apruebe esto! - Dijo ella protegiendo a Murayama.

-¿¡Que demonios estas diciendo!? - Expresaba su ira el peliblanco.

-Hay buenas personas incluso entre los Demonios. - Ella intentaba hacer razonar al sacerdote.

-Que no lo son ¡idiota! - Él se negaba ante lo dicho por la rubia.

Acto seguido el sacerdote golpeó con la pistola a la monja, ella soltó un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, ligeras lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

En la cara de Asia se podía observar un moreton formado del golpe que recibió.

-El Ángel Caído me pidió que no te matará, eso hace que me enoje aún más. Despues de esto haré que pagues pero primero me encargaré de este Demonio. - Dijo mientras volvía a apuntar sus espada de luz hacia la castaña.

Lentamente Murayama comenzaba a levantarse con esfuerzo. Ella no iba a permitir que le fueran a hacer más daño la rubia.

Una vez levantada se puso en pose de batalla sosteniendo la espada, al ver lo que hizo la peón Gremory, el sacerdote silbo feliz.

-¿En serio? ¿Me vas a enfrentar? Sabes que vas a morir con mucho dolor. - Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-No pienso dejar a la chica que me defendio ¡Ven aquí! - Hablo ella dispuesta a pelear.

El peliblanco se lanzó al ataque pero si vio interrumpido cuando en medio de los dos apareció un círculo mágico conocido para la castaña.

De dicho circulo salió un chico rubio deteniendo el ataque del sacerdote.

-Muruyama-san, vinimos a rescatarte. - Sonrió el Caballero Gremory.

-Ara ara, esto es horrible. - Habló Akeno saliendo del círculo.

-Exorcista. - Fue lo único que dijo Koneko también saliendo del círculo.

-Jajaja ¡Aquí hay un regalo para ustedes! - Se río el peliblanco psicópata mientras comenzaba a atacar con la espada.

Kiba detenía todos los ataques de su enemigo defendiendo a su compañera.

-Lo siento pero ella es parte de nuestro equipo, no vamos a permitir que la toques. - Dijo Kiba.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Un Demonio hablando sobre el compañerismo? Tranquilo me voy a divertir con ella y luego te la devuelvo. - Decía de manera arrogante el sacerdote.

-Que boca tan vulgar para un sacerdote ¿O es que acaso eres un Exorcista Renegado? - Habló Akeno comenzando de manera sádica.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me expulsaron de la iglesia por ser grosero! ¡jajaja! Pero todo está bien mientras pueda cortar los Demonios que yo quiera. - Decia Freed con éxtasis.

Tanto Kiba como Freed continuaban con la batalla, el sonido del metal chocando así como las chispas que salían de ambas armas era lo que predominaba en el lugar.

-Eres del tipo sumamente difícil de lidiar, aquellos que solo buscan hacernos daño. - Comentaba el rubio del equipo Gremory.

-No me vengas con eso maldito, lo que menos necesito ahorita son los reclamos de un Demonio. - Se quejaba con claro enojo el Exorcista Renegado.

-En verdad eres alguien despreciable. - Akeno sonreía pero sus ojos eran serios.

-¡Exacto! esa mirada apasionada me encanta. Puedo sentir tus ganas de matarme ¿Esto es amor? ¡No, es instinto asesinó! Me fascina la sensación de intentar asesinar e intentar ser asesinado. - Exclamaba emocionado Freed.

-Entonces desparece. - Hablo una mujer.

Un ataque golpeó a Freed, dicho ataque fue ocasionado por una masa de energía roja con detalles negros.

Murayama volteo volteo su vista para ver de donde venía el ataque.

-Lo lamento mucho Murayama, nunca esperé que sucediera algo como esto. - Se disculpo la pelirroja.

Rias después miro la pierna de su peón notando la herida, volteo a ver con una mirada fría al sacerdote.

-Parece que cuidabas a mi sirviente ¿No es así? - Pregunto la heredera Gremory con un tono frío.

-Planeaba divertirme con ella cortando todo su cuerpo pero ustedes me arruinaron la diversión. - Respondió arrogante Freed.

La hermana menor de Lucifer destruyó uno de los muebles al escuchar la respuesta del peliblanco.

-Buchou se acercan Ángeles Caídos. - Dijo Koneko sintiendo unas presencias no muy lejos de ellas.

-Akeno prepara el círculo mágico, nos vamos. - Declaró la pelirroja.

Haciendo caso a su Rey, la pelinepelinegra comenzó a preparar el método de teletransportacion. Kaori al ver que se iban a ir se preocupó porque podían dejar a la monja.

-Espere Buchou, ella tiene que venir con nosotros. - Pidió la castaña.

-Lo lamento pero el círculo solo funciona con nosotros. - Respondió ella en un tono serio.

-Esta bien Murayama-san, vamos a reunirnos en otra ocasión. - Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

-¡No se los permitiré! - Exclamó Freed preparando su ataque.

El ataque nunca llegó debido a que Koneko le había lanzado uno de los sofás para distraerlo, para cuando el peliblanco destruyó el sofa los Demonios se habían ido.

 **-Club del Ocultismo-**

-Los Exorcistas se pueden dividir en dos tipos. Están los Exorcistas que reciben la bendición de Dios y eliminan Demonios en nombre de la justicia. - Decía Rías desde su escritorio.

Una vez llegaron a la sala del club Akeno se encargo de curar las heridas de su compañera, mientras la Reina hacia eso Rias explicaba sobre los Exorcistas de la iglesia.

-En cambio los Exorcistas Renegados se dedican a matar por mero placer, la iglesia al enterarse de esto los expulsan quitándoles la bendición de Dios a ellos. - Termino la explicación la heredera Gremory.

-Ya veo entonces el termino "Renegado" no se aplica solo a nosotros los Demonios. - Razonó la castaña.

-Ya esta. - Dijo Akeno terminando de vendar la pierna de su compañera.

-¡Pero Buchou tengo que salvar a Asia-san! - Exclamó Murayama.

-Es imposible, tu eres un Demonio y ella sirve a los Ángeles Caídos, no pueden convivir. - Respondió la pelirroja de manera seria.

Murayama se había quedado callada, ella no sabía que hacer, después de todo, si iba a rescatar a Asia podía poner en peligro a sus compañeros, claramente la situación era demasiado difícil como para darse el lujo de cometer un error.

 **-Mañana Siguiente.-**

Al día siguiente era día libre por lo que no había clases, era un día de descanso para los alumnos de todas las escuelas, podían divertirse jugando o haciendo cualquier pasatiempo.

Actualmente Murayama se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque infantil junto a su primo platicando sobre lo que sucedió el día de ayer.

-Ya veo, un Exorcista Renegado. - Dijo Issei después de escuchar a su pariente.

-Si, logramos irnos de ahí pero no pude ayudar a Asia. - Dijo la castaña mirando el suelo.

-¿Como sigue tu pierna? - Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Bien, mejoro lo suficiente como para poder caminar de manera normal, Akeno-san es realmente buena con la magia. - Contestó ella mirando la venda en su pierna derecha.

Kaori después puso una expresión sería en su rostro, el pelinegro suspiro al ver esto ya que no era difícil saber el por qué de eso.

-Deja de pensar en eso... - Habló Issei en un tono cansado.

-Pero... - Ella quería decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-Escucha, no es tu culpa que ella esté afiliada a los Ángeles Caídos ni mucho menos con ese loco. - El Sekiryuutei buscaba que su prima entendiera la situación.

-Todo se resolverá. - Fue lo único que dijo ella.

Ambos después miraron como los niños jugaban alegremente en el parque en los columpios, resbaladilla y en otros juegos.

-Sabes al verlos no puedo evitar pensar en nosotros cuando teníamos su edad. - Hablo ella con una mirada nostálgica.

-Si, cuando soliamos jugar tu, Shido-kun y yo. - Dijo Issei con la misma mirada.

-Por cierto Murayama, sobre tu Sacred Gear. - Recordó el portador de Ddraig.

-¿Si? - Pregunto ella mirando a su primo.

Antes de que Issei pudiera responder alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Murayama-san? ¿Issei-san? - Hablo la voz aparentemente femenina.

Cuando ambos voltearon a ver a quien los nombró se sorprendieron al ver a Asia.

Ambos fueron hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

-Si, no me pasó nada. - Respondió sonriendo la rubia.

-Que te parece si vamos a divertirnos. - Propuso Issei con media sonrisa.

Ambas asintieron a la propuesta, por lo que empezaron a caminar con dirección al centro de juegos más cercano.

Estando ahí la rubia se divirtio de gran manera con sus dos amigos, en distintos tipos de juegos todos estuvieron disfrutando el tiempo en compañía.

Mientras caminaban Asia veía un peluche dentro del juego de la grúa.

-¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto el Sekiryuutei al notar que Asia miraba algo.

-¿Te gusta Rache-chan? - Pregunto la peón Gremory mirando lo mismo que la rubia.

La monja asintió con un sonrojó.

-Ya veo, intentaré obtener uno. - Dijo Issei introduciendo una moneda en el juego.

Después de diez intentos jugando para conseguir el peluche el pelinegro había logrado obtenerlo.

El portador de Ddraig le entrego el peluche a su amiga y ella felizmente abrazo el muñeco en su pecho.

-Gracias Issei-san, cuidare mucho este muñeco. - Hablo Asia feliz.

-Bueno no es para tanto. - Contesto Hyodo.

-No, este Rache-chan representa la ocasión en que nos conocimos. - Respondió Asia sonriendo.

Despues de eso los tres se retiraron del lugar y caminaban por la calle.

Repentinamente Murayama le empezó a doler la pierna donde tenia la venda, tal parecía que Akeno habia curado solo parte de la herida. Asia al ver esto propuso ir a un lugar tranquilo para poder curar a su amiga.

Una vez encontraron un lugar, la rubia le pidió a su amiga que le mostrará la herida para comenzar a sanar.

Una luz cálida y gentil comenzó a salir de las manos de Asia, dicha luz comenzaba a curar la herida de la castaña.

-¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Argento despues de terminar de curar.

-Es increíble, ya no me duele y no hay marca. - Se sorprendió Kaori mirando su pierna.

(Esa habilidad curativa es sorprendente, incluso puede curar Demonios.) - Pensó Issei mirando a ambas chicas.

-Es una habilidad sorprendente la que tienes. - Dijo Issei mirando a su amiga.

Asia puso una expresión difícil ante lo dicho por Hyodo. Ese poder era difícil decir si era una bendición o una maldición para ella.

Asia les pidió que la escucharan ya que iba a contarles una historia.

La historia trataba sobre una niña que había sido dejada frente a las puertas de una iglesia en cierta región Europea. Un día la niña encontró un cachorro la niña había recibido un poder a temprana edad y ella lo utilizó para curar al animal. Todos comenzaron a llamarla "Santa Doncella" debido a su habilidad para curar. Sin embargo, ella no tenía un amigo con el cual poder platicar y abrir su mente y corazón. Un día un joven herido se presentó frente a las puertas de la iglesia y la Santa Doncella sin dudarlo fue a curarlo, para su desgracia resultó ser un Demonio, esté hecho llevo a cabo el exilio de la joven, ella al quedarse sola fue a caer bajo la jurisdicción de un Ángel Caído.

-Posiblemente no rezaba lo suficiente o mi fe en Dios no era muy fuerte. - Se lamentaba ella con algunas lágrimas.

-Pero, me gustaría un día tener amigos con los cuales poder comprar flores y libros. - Asia había contado su deseo a los primos.

-Asia nosotros somos tus amigos, nunca olvides eso. - Hablo Kaori con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, eres como una hermana para nosotros. - Concordó Issei con su prima.

-Issei-san, Murayama-san. - Decía Asia alegre por lo que escuchaba.

-Que conmovedor. - Se escuchó una voz masculina.

Los tres voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

Asia al ver quién era se sorprendió y a la vez está asustada.

-A-Azrael-sama. - Dijo asustada la monja.

-Asia te estuve buscando, no debes irte así. - Regaño Azrael con un tono de falso enfado.

-P-Pero. - Ella no sabía que decir.

-Vamos Asia, eres fundamental para mis planes. - Decía Azrael con un poco de malicia.

(Entonces él es responsable de la muerte de los portadores.) - Pensaba Issei viendo detenidamente a Azrael.

-¿Tus planes? ¿Que planeas hacer con ella? - Pregunto la peón Gremory mirando seriamente al Ángel Caído.

-Preferiría no hablar con un asqueroso Demonio de clase baja. - Hablo el castaño en un tono lleno de desprecio hacia Murayama.

-Maldito. - Se quejo la Demonio.

-Vamonos Asia. - Ordeno el castaño a la monja.

-¿Te molesta si los acompaño? - Pregunto a manera de burla Issei.

-Escucha mantente fuera de esto... humano. - Dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz.

Asia se coloco enfrente de Issei protegiéndolo de Azrael. El pelinegro se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia.

-Por favor Azrael-sama no le haga daño, iré con usted - Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Ángel Caído.

-Asia no tienes que... - El pelinegro se callo cuando vio que la rubia caminaba hacia el castaño.

-Excelente decisión. - Dijo mientras cargaba a Asia y se usaba sus alas para empezar a volar.

-Asia. - Murayama no podía creer que su amiga aceptará irse con Azrael.

Por su parte el hijo de Crom Cruach miraba seriamente por donde se habian retirado.

 **-Club del Ocultismo-**

En la sala del club el ambiente era tenso, Rías miraba seriamente a su peón.

Después de que Azrael se llevara a Asia, Rias y su nobleza aparecieron puesto que había sentido una fuerte presencia.

Murayama no le iba a mentir a su Rey, no iba traicionar su confianza y le contó todo lo que pasó.

-Entiendo que quieras ayudarla, pero tienes que entender que no es no. No puedes ir. - Dijo Ris de manera seria.

Issei estaba presenté junto con Grayfia, ella había llegado ya que fue llamada por Issei. El pelinegro mantenía una expresión sería pero no hostil viendo cómo se desarrollaba toda la situación.

-Iré yo, me preocupa los planes que tenga a ese sujeto con Asia. - Hablo Kaori seriamente.

-Tus acciones afectarán a todo el Clan Gremory. - Informo Rías seriamente.

-Entonces déjame salir del grupo. - Contesto la peón.

-No puedo hacer eso, habría terribles consecuencias. - Rechazó la pelirroja un tanto enfadada.

(Llegar tan lejos por querer ayudarla, Murayama.) - Pensó Issei mirando a su prima.

Grayfia comenzó a notar que Issei empezaba a sonreír de lado, ella se imaginaba que su amo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Me hice su amiga y la voy a ayudar. Iré sola, así solo yo seré culpable o al menos es lo que creo. - Dijo Murayama comenzando a caminar a la salida.

-¿De verdad planeas ir sola Murayama-san? - Pregunto Kiba a su compañera.

-No va a ir sola. - Hablo el pelinegro.

-Ise-kun. - Dijo sorprendida su prima.

Un circulo mágico apareció en la oreja de Grayfia para después de unos cuantos minutos desapareciera, la peliplata le susurro algo al pelinegro con una expresión un poco seria.

-Bien es hora de irnos, si es que aun quieres ir a salvar a Asia. - Dijo Issei comenzando a caminar a la puerta junto con su maid.

La castaña empezó a seguir a ambos dejando a el resto del grupo Gremory.

-¡Murayama! - Exclamó Rias al ver que su peon empezaba a caminar.

Los tres dejaron la habitación y dicho lugar quedo sumergido por un silencio

Rias pensaba seriamente sobre que hacer, prácticamente su siervo se dirigía a la base enemiga con el riesgo de ocasionar más tensión o un gran problema entre smbas Facciones.

-¿Buchou que haremos? - Pregunto Akeno mostrando preocupación.

-Seguiremos a Murayama, es una de nosotros y la familia Gremory siempre cuida a sus sirvientes, solo espero que no pase nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir. - Dijo la pelirroja con el mismo tono que su Reina.

 **-Iglesia abandonada-**

La peón Gremory, la sirvienta Lucifugus y el Sekiryuutei se fueron a de la sala del club hacia un parque para ver a Raynare. La Angel Caido se había comunicado con Lucifugus avisándole que se encontraba en Kuoh por ordenes de Azazel, dicha orden fue hecha para ayudar al Sekiryuutei.

La Caída se presento con Murayama tras saber que la castaña era prima de Issei. Aunque al principio hubo desconfianza por parte de Kaori acepto el saludo de la Caída tras saber que era amiga de Issei.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la base enemiga para acabar de una vez con el asunto.

En las afueras se encontraban Issei, Grayfia, Murayama y Raynare.

-Antes de entrar me gustaría decirte la habilidad de tu Sacred Gear Murayama. - Menciono Issei mirando a su prima.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cual es? - Pregunto la castaña un tanto emocionada.

-La espada puede obtener cualquier propiedad según el portador quiera darle. - Informo el pelinegro.

-¿Pero como que cualquier propiedad? - Dudo la peón Gremory.

-El filo de esa espada puede quemar o congelar lo que toca, disparar algún rayo, etc. - Explico Hyodo mirando a la castaña.

-Ya veo, entonces puede hacer algo como eso. - Entendió Kaori después de escuchar a su primo.

-Siento cuatro presencias de Ángeles Caídos, uno sobresale mas que las otras tres. - Informo Grayfia mirando la iglesia.

-Azrael. - Susurro Raynare.

-No podemos perder tiempo, esos tipos quieren hacerle algo a Asia-san. - Dijo Murayama seriamente.

-Vamos. - Dijo el pelinegro para empezar a caminar junto con la Caída y los dos Demonios.

Abriendo las puertas entraron al lugar para después escuchar los pasos de alguien a la par con unos aplausos.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

La persona que aplaudía era Freed quien se paraba enfrente de los cuatro.

-Debo decir que es una grata sorpresa, ningún Demonio se me había escapado antes. - Decía Freed con su típico tono desquiciado.

-Freed. - Nombro la castaña con odio.

-Evitare cometer otro error y acabare contigo lo mas pronto posible. - Dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo su espada de luz y su pistola.

-¿Donde tienen a Asia? - Pregunto seriamente el pelinegro.

-Hay un altar detrás de la roca que se encuentra atrás de mi, podrán pasar si me derrotan. - Informo en un tono confiado y arrogante el peliblanco.

-Issei-kun, tu y Grayfia-san vayan por tu amiga, Murayama-san y yo nos encargaremos de este tipo. - Comento Raynare poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Murayama al escucharla invoco su Sacred Gear y se colocó en posición de pelea.

El peliblanco inicio la pelea corriendo hasta la Caída dando un corte vertical. La pelinegra de ojos violetas detuvo con fuerza el ataque con ambas manos sorprendiendo al Exorcista Renegado.

-Como es que... - Decía sorprendido el peliblanco.

-Los Ángeles y los Ángeles Caídos podemos tocar la luz sin problema. - Se burlo Raynare.

-Maldita, eres un Ángel. - Hablo Freed con enojo.

La pelinegra al escucharlo sonrió a manera de burla y saco sus seis alas de Caído.

-Mas bien soy un Ángel Caído. - Se burlo Raynare.

(Tiene las misma cantidad de alas que...) - Pensó Freed viendo las alas.

Murayama aprovecho que su enemigo estaba distraído y empezó a atacar al Exorcista Renegado. Freed se defendía con la espada de luz, la castaña dio una estocada horizontal buscando partir a su enemigo, tal parecía que Freed gano un lugar profundo en el odio y resentimiento de la peón Gremory.

El peliblanco esquivo el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Vaya vaya Murayama-chan, tus ataques están llenos de ira, me siento alagado. - Se burlo el sacerdote.

Las chispas eran presentes en los constantes choques entre la Demonio y el sacerdote, ninguno de los dos dudaba al atacar.

Raynare creo un par de varias lanzas de luz y las lanzo contra Freed, el peliblanco salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de sus dos oponentes.

-Malditas zorras. - Insulto el Exorcista Renegado.

Al escuchar lo que dijo, Raynare enojada formo una esfera de luz del tamaño de una bola de béisbol y la disparo contra una de las manos del peliblanco, la esfera había destruido la pistola de Freed.

La castaña por su parte apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada, ella en verdad deseaba hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Extrañamente el filo de la espada empezaba a tornar en un color rojizo como si estuviera ardiendo, ligeras flamas empezaron a aparecer en la hoja, las gemas que se encontraban en la espada pasaron de su color color azul aun color rojo brillante.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su oponente y al chocar su Sacred Gear contra la espada de luz. Ambos usaban su máxima fuerza para hacer retroceder uno al otro. Extrañamente se empezó a escuchar como algo se empezaba a cuartear, sorprendidos vieron como la espada de luz se rompía.

-Maldición, ahora todo esta en mi contra. Lo mejor sera despedirme de ustedes. - Dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña esfera de su abrigo.

Finalmente la lanzo al piso rompiéndola y creando una luz que cegó a ambas jóvenes momentáneamente, para cuando recuperaron la vista Freed se había ido.

-Por favor ayúdame a buscar a los ayudantes de Azrael. - Pidió Raynare a la prima de Issei.

Murayama asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que le haría caso.

Mientras tanto Issei y Grayfia se encontraban peleando contra una gran orda de Exorcistas Renegados, tenían que darse prisa si querían rescatar a su amiga.

Asia se encontraba atada por unas cadenas de las manos, pies y cintura a una cruz.

Azrael le dijo al Sekiryuutei que quería llevar a cabo una ceremonia con la cual podría retirarle el Sacred Gear a Asia, así el mismo podría curar sus propias heridas y aumentar sus probabilidades de derrotar a Azazel.

El Angel Caido decidió terminar la ceremonia ocasionando un gran dolor a la monja. Asia gritaba de dolor debido a lo que le hacían.

No tardo en aparecer una luz verde descendiendo hasta llegar a las manos del Caido castaño. Los ojos de la rubia ya no tenían brillo dando a entender que había perdido la vida.

Azrael estaba dispuesto a introducir los anillos dentro de él pero no lo logro ya que Issei lo atacó con una esfera del Poder de la Devastación, los anillos habían caído en el suelo.

-Maldita sea, no interrumpas. - Se quejo el Angel Caido levantándose enojado.

-¿Esperas que me quede cruzado de brazos mientras tu atacas a las personas que me importan? - Pregunto el pelinegro con claro sarcasmo.

Azrael abrió un circulo mágico de comunicación en su oído.

-Donasheek, Kalawarner, Mittlet. Vengan aquí. - Ordeno el castaño a sus seguidores.

{Lo lamentamos Azrael-sama pero en estos momentos nos estamos enfrentando a unos Demonios} - Contesto Mittlet.

-¿Demonios? - Pregunto después de escuchar a la rubia.

Issei le puso de nuevo los anillos a su amiga y la cargo al estilo nupcial.

-¡No se queden ahí parados ataquen! - Ordeno el castaño a los Exorcistas Renegados.

-Grayfia, por favor ábreme el camino. - Pidio el pelinegro mientras corrías con Asia en sus brazos.

-Si. - La peliplata comenzó a matar a Exorcistas que le estorbaran a el Sekiryuutei para pasar.

 **-Afuera de la Iglesia-**

Donasheek, Kalawarner y Mittlet se encontraban frente a la nobleza Gremory en la parte trasera de la Iglesia.

-Azrael-sama solicita nuestra presencia. - Hablo Mittlet mirando sus compañeros.

-En ese caso hay que darnos prisa. - Hablo esta vez Kalawarner.

-Heredera del Clan Gremory ¿Donde esta tu siervo? - Pregunto Donasheek mirando a Rias.

-¿Se referirá a Murayama-chan? - Se pregunto Akeno.

-Me gustaría seguir jugando con ella, era divertido ver como se esforzaba por no morir. - Hablaba Donasheek burlandose del peón del equipo.

Los demas seguidores de Azrael al escuchar a su compañero comenzaron a reírse.

Rias al escucharlo puso un semblante sumamente serio a la par que una ligera aura carmesí la rodeaba.

-Yuuto. - Dijo seriamente Rias.

-Si. - Dijo Kiba alistando su espada para atacar.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, le ocasiono al Caido varios rasguños por el cuerpo con su espada, posteriormente le enterro una espada en el hombro para evitar que fuera a hacer algun daño.

-Koneko. - Menciono esta vez la pelirroja.

-Si, Buchou. - Entendió la Torre Gremory.

La peliblanca salto rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Mittelt, después la golpeo varias veces en el estomago para evitar que fuera a atacar.

-Akeno. - Hablo la hermana menor de Lucifer.

-Si, Buchou. - Dijo Akeno cubriéndose de relámpagos.

Kalawarner formo una lanza de luz y la lanzo contra la Reina Gremory, sin embargo su ataque se vio desecho cuando Himejima disparo una gran cantidad de relámpagos y colisionaron entre si. La peliazul recibió el ataque y sintió como los relámpagos recorrían su cuerpo y lo entumían.

Donasheek, Mittelt y Kalawarner no podían hacer nada debido al dolor que sentían, Kiba y Koneko juntaron a los tres Ángeles Caídos para por fin poder acabar con ellos.

-En nombre del Clan Gremory, acabare con ustedes. - Dijo Rias preparando Poder de la Destrucción en su mano.

-Espere Buchou. - Se escucho una voz acercándose.

Todo el equipo Gremory volteo y notaron que se trataba de la peón del equipo.

-Ara ara, pero si es Murayama-chan. - Comento Akeno con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo dicha sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que venia con un Ángel Caído.

Todo el grupo Gremory la miraba de manera seria y listos para atacar de ser necesario.

-Se puede saber quien eres y que haces con mi siervo. - Hablo de manera amenazante Rias.

-Espere, ella esta de nuestro lado. - Dijo Murayama buscando evitar malos entendidos.

-Pero Murayama-san, ella es un Caído. - Dijo Kiba.

-Vengo por esos tres idiotas. - Aclaro Raynare mirando a Donasheek y las demás.

-Raynare-sama. - Dijo Kalawarner.

-Te voy a pedir por favor que desistas en matarlos, ellos tienen que ir a Grigori y cumplir con un castigo. - Pidió Raynare a Rias.

-El castigo por estar en mi territorio y asesinar gente es la muerte. - Respondió Rias.

-Son ordenes de nuestro líder. - Contesto la pelinegra.

Rias lo pensó por unos instantes y se dio cuenta que era la mejor opción el hacerle caso ya que así se evitaria un posible conflicto entre Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.

-Esta bien. - Dijo la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado.

-Ahora hay que ir por Azrael. - Menciono Murayama.

-No te preocupes, Issei-kun podra con él. - Contesto Raynare sonriendo de lado.

(¿Ella conoce a Issei-kun?) - Pensó Akeno mirando a Raynare.

 **-Dentro de la Iglesia-**

Issei recostaba a su amiga rubia en uno de los asientos del lugar, la piel de la monja se tornaba pálida y sus respiraciones mas cortas y lentas.

-Maldición, porque pasa esto si le volví a poner los anillos. - Se pregunto el pelinegro al ver que Asia no mejoraba.

[Compañero cuando a un humano le extraen su Sacred Gear, aunque se lo devuelvan el portador morirá.] - Explico Ddraig con cierto pesar.

-Pero... - Issei de nuevo estaba sintiendo aquel sentimiento de cuando perdió a su madre o cuando Tannin le había mencionado que lo mas probable es que su padre también falleció al pelear con el asesino de su madre.

De nuevo perdía a alguien que le tenia aprecio, buscaba poder para proteger a sus amigos y aun así no pudo evitarlo.

-Vaya ¿No lo sabias? - Se burlaba Azrael desde la entrada del pasadizo.

-Azazel me pidió que no te fuera a matar pero me estas dando razones para hacerlo. - Hablaba Issei en un tono muy serio y frió.

-Así que estas aquí por él. - Respondió molesto el castaño.

Grayfia veía seriamente al Ángel Caído, dispuesta a atacar cuando fuera necesario.

-Grayfia, yo peleare. - Aclaro el pelinegro de manera fría.

La peliplata estaba a punto de decirle que le ayudaba pero decidió no decir nada al ver la mirada seria y fria de su amo.

Hyodo empezó a expulsar su aura mientras sus ojos tenían una pupila rasgada como cuando esta en su forma de Dragón.

-Jaja si así quieres. - Dijo Azrael preparándose para pelear.

Rápidamente creo una lanza y ataco a Issei con ella en el abdomen. El pelinegro no hizo nada para defenderse del ataque, su cabello cubría sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la ira que sentía.

La lanza lo había atravesado y él ni siquiera mostraba un signo de dolor.

-Eso sera suficiente, después de todo la luz es como un veneno para los Humanos y para los Demonios, es el peor dolor que pueden recibir. - Se reía Azrael mirando la herida de Issei.

-¿El peor dolor dices? - Decía Issei de manera fría.

-No, el peor dolor que alguien puede recibir es el de perder a un ser querido. - El tono del Sekiryuutei comenzaba a llenarse de ira.

Para sorpresa de Azrael, Issei tomo la lanzas y la extrajo de su cuerpo, empezó a apretar la lanza a tal grado en que la destruyo.

-Interesante, pero me pregunto por cuanto podrás durar. - Dijo el Ángel Caído después de ver lo que hizo Issei.

[Acabalo.] - Hablo Ddraig de manera fría.

A gran velocidad, el pelinegro le dio un fuerte golpe al Ángel Caído en el estomago haciéndolo escupir, sin perder el tiempo lo sujeta de la cara y lo manda contra una pared formando un cráter, dio unos pasos en retroceso para espera que el castaño se recuperara. El mencionado al salir tenia una expresión se enojo y apretaba los dientes, sin dudarlo se lanzo contra su oponente para darle una patada, sin embargo al estar cerca, Issei lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo contra las bancas del lugar.

Azrael al recuperarse tomo una de las bancas y se la aventó a el Sekiryuutei quien simplemente disparo una esfera de su poder para destruir el objeto. Aprovechando esto Azrael buscaba atacarlo con un golpe en la cara, Issei ni siquiera se molestaba en ponerse en posición de pelea, detuvo el puño sosteniéndolo y comenzando a doblarlo lastimando su muñeca.

-Necesitaras mas que esa simple distracción. - Comentó el pelinegro sujetando la mano del castaño.

-¿Como puedes pelear... después de recibir daño... por la luz?. - Pregunto el Caido difícilmente sintiendo el dolor e su mano.

-Las ganas que tengo de matarte ni siquiera me permiten concentrarme en el dolor que me ocasionó tu lanza de luz. - Respondió Hyodo con su tono frió.

Apretando mas el agarre hizo que Azrael gritara de dolor, finalmente aplicando mas fuerza en el agarre rompió la mano de Azrael.

-Lo siento Azazel pero no lo dejare con vida. - Comento el portador de Ddraig comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa escalofriante.

El pelinegro sin perder tiempo comenzó a darle una combinación de golpes y patadas causándole mas heridas, posteriormente lo tomo por la ropa y comenzó a estrellarlo en el piso varias veces.

-Sí no puedes contra mi, ¿En verdad pensaste que podrías ganarle a Azazel?. - Habló Issei de manera seria.

-Jeje no todo fue en vano ya que hubo muertos pregúntale a tu amiga monja. - Se burlaba el Ángel Caído.

Eso enojó aun mas a Hyodo y con una mano lo sujeto del cuello para con la otra crear una esfera de su poder, acercándola al abdomen del castaño hizo que explotará, la ropa de Azrael estaba rota en su mayoría por los ataques que recibió.Canalizando su energía, Issei formo una espada con su poder y la coloco cerca del cuello de su enemigo.

-Ya me aburriste. - Comento el Sekiryuutei.

-¿Solo jugabas? - Dudo el castaño con enojo.

-Por favor, pude haberte asesinado cuando quisiera pero primero quería hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga. - Respondió burlándose el portador de Ddraig.

-Maldito, soy un Caído de alto rango y no voy a dejar que alguien como tu me vaya a... - Preparando una lanza de luz.

-¿Humillar?, yo creo que la palabra correcta seria... Asesinar. - Interrumpió el Dragón Maligno.

Issei con la mano que tenia libre sujeto de nuevo el cuello de Azrael dificultándole respirar. Azrael por su parte comenzó a sentir un increíble dolor en su cintura, resulto que Issei con la espada que había creado comenzó a partirlo lentamente a la mitad. El castaño sentía como su tejido muscular se desgarraba por la espada de energía, deseaba gritar pero la poca respiración que tenia se lo impedía.

Grayfia por su parte estaba un poco sorprendida, ella ya había asesinado pero ver a un joven hacerlo sin mostrar duda alguna era algo que no se veía todos los días. Después de todo la primera vez que ella mato sintió remordimiento y fue a una edad ya madura, pero el Sekiryuutei ni siquiera un poco de culpa sentia.

(Ise...) - Pensó ella al ver el rostro sin emoción de su amado.

El charco de sangre comenzó a tomar gran tamaño una vez Azrael fue completamente partido en dos. Los ojos del Caído eran carentes de vida y parte de la columna vertebral era visible desde la zona donde fue cortada así como también algunos órganos, finalmente dejo caer el torso del muerto al piso.

-No es suficiente. - Susurro Issei de manera fría.

Con su mano izquierda creó una esfera del Poder de la Devastación del tamaño un tamaño considerable, con dicha esfera desintegro el cuerpo de su muerto enemigo. Después de eso miró a su amiga rubia siendo cargada por Grayfia.

-Lo lamento mucho Ise-sama. - Le dijo la peliplata a su amado ante la perdida.

Las puertas del lugar se abrían mostrando al grupo Gremory y Raynare.

-Raynare-san. - Nombro Grayfia mirando la entrada.

Dichas personas comenzaron a entrar en el lugar, sin embargo Koneko se dio cuenta que habia un olor de sangre en el lugar mas no hizo comentario alguno.

-Te agradezco esto Issei-kun, por favor entregame a Azrael. - Hablo Raynare acercándose.

-No puedo. - Issei sin voltear a mirar a su amiga.

-¿Porque? - Preguntó la Ángel Caído.

El Dragón Maligno miro a su amiga

-Issei-kun tu... - Sospecho Raynare.

-Raynare, dile a Azazel que lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. - Interrumpió Issei a su prima.

La pelinegra al escuchar que fue mencionada trato de recuperarse del shock y miro a su amigo.

-No se como lo tome él pero esta bien. - Dijo Raynare aun un poco sorprendida.

-¿Que hiciste con los demás? - Pregunto el Sekiryuutei de manera seria.

-Los he transportado a Grigori. - Contestó Raynare.

-Es momento de que me vaya, gracias por la ayuda Issei-kun. - Agradeció la pelinegra abriendo un circulo de transportación.

-De nada. - Respondió el pelinegro aún serio.

La pelinegra se retiro quedando solamente el Sekiryuutei junto a Grayfia, Rias Gremory y su nobleza.

-Issei-kun, ¿Porque? - Preguntó Murayama preocupada.

-Solo le hice pagar por lo que le hizo a Asia. - Respondió un poco mas tranquilo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la monja, la castaña notó que la descendiente Lucifugus estaba cargando a la rubia.

-Asia. - Dijo Murayama mientras iba hacia la rubia.

-No logramos evitar que muriera. - Lamentó Grayfia acostando a Asia en el piso.

Issei tenia un mirada dolida por no haber logrado su objetivo, Muruayama tenia lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. Rias por su parte miraba detenida

-Actualmente hay una manera de salvarla. - Menciono Rias caminando hacia la rubia.

-¿De que hablas? - Preguntó el Sekiryuutei.

-Hablo de reencarnar a Asia Argento en un Demonio. - Termino la heredera Gremory con una sonrisa.

La adolescente pelirroja hizo aparecer una de sus piezas, mas en especifico un Alfil, coloco la pieza en el pecho de la difunta monja, un círculo mágico color carmesí con el símbolo de la familia Gremory apareció debajo de la monja.

-Yo, Rías Gremory, te ordenó a ti, Asia Argento que camines nuevamente entre los vivos como sirvienta de mi familia. - Hablo Rias llevando acabo la reencarnación.

La pieza entró en el pecho de Asia y el circulo desaparecía. Poco a poco Asia recuperaba su color de piel natural y su pulmones volvían a funcionar, lentamente abria los parpados dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. Levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo mirando alrededor, de repente sintió un fuerte abrazo. Murayama al ver a su amiga de nuevo no pudo evitar la emoción e incluso derramaba lagrimas.

-Asia... Asia... Asia. - Decia Murayama con felicidad aun abrazando a la rubia.

-Murayama-san. - Decía la ex-monja correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Sera una sorpresa para ella saber que ahora es un Demonio. - Comento Issei con una ligera sonrisa al ver esa escena.

-Pero ella podrá tener una buena vida, después de todo habrá personas que la van a apoyar en su nueva vida como Demonio. - Respondió Grayfia de la misma manera mirando al grupo Gremory.

 **-Residencia Hyodo-**

 **Ding Dong**

El timbre del hogar del Sekiryuutei sonaba avisando la llegada de alguien al lugar.

-Un momento por favor. - Hablo Lucifugus dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrirla se dio cuenta que se trataba de la heredera Gremory junto con su ahora Alfil.

-Rias Ojou-sama. - Hablo Grayfia al ver a la pelirroja.

-Hola Grayfia-san ¿Se encuentra Issei? - Saludo y preguntó Rias .

-Issei-sama se encuentra entrenando, permitame llamarlo. - Informó mientras se dirigia a donde estaba Hyodo.

Entró en el primer sótano, y abrio la puerta para entrar en la sala de entrenamiento, una vez adentro encontró a Issei sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados. El pelinegro vestía ropa comoda para el entrenamiento.

El pelinegro de mechones dorados era rodeado por una ligera aura dorada.

-Ise-sama. - La peli plata llamó la atención de Hyodo.

Lentamente el aura desapareció e Issei abrió los ojos para mirar a su maid.

-¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto curioso.

-Rias ojou-sama lo buscá. - informó la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

-¿Rias Gremory? - Preguntó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la sala de la casa.

Una vez llegaron Issei vio a la pelirroja y a su amiga.

-Rias Gremory, es una grata sorpresa ¿En que podemos ayudarlos? - Saludo el portador de Ddraig.

-Espero no ser inconveniente, hablé con Asia respecto a su asiló y me pidio si se podia quedar con Murayama o contigo, Murayama no tiene espacio en su casa. - Habló Rías con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, Asia-san eres bienvenida. - Declaró Issei mirando a su amiga.

-¡Gracias Issei-san! - La rubia felizmente agradeció a su amigo su hospitalidad.

-Llevare las cosas de Asia-san hacia una de las habitaciones. - Dijo Grayfia tomando las maletas y empezando a caminar a la habitación.

-Asia-san, acompaña a Grayfia para que veas donde dormirás. - Propuso el pelinegro a lo cual la ex-monja acepto comenzando a caminar.

La Demonio de Clase Alta y el Dragón Maligno quedaron solos en la sala.

-Es una casa linda. - Inicio la conversación Rias.

-Esto no es nada comparándolo con los lujos que ustedes los Demonios suelen tener. - Respondió Issei con gracia.

Esa respuesta hizo que la hermosa pelirroja soltara una ligera risa.

-¿Como se tomo las cosas? - Pregunto el Sekiryuutei.

-¿Hablas de Asia? - Fue la duda de Rias.

El pelinegro asintió ante lo dicho.

-Fue una gran sorpresa para ella pero se lo tomo bien, todos le dieron la bienvenida y logre hacer que a partir de mañana asista a la Academia Kuoh. - Contesto la hermana menor de Lucifer.

-Ya veo, sera una excelente manera de que haga mas amigos. - Concordó el portador de Ddraig sonriendo.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes entre ambos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo. - Hablo Issei llamando la atención de Rias.

El pelinegro extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja con el fin de obtener un apretón de manos.

-Honestamente no buscaba relacionarme con alguna Facción o una alianza pero... creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. - Habló el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa.

Rias había entendido esas palabras por lo que en vez de aceptar ese apretón de manos abrazó a Issei, el Sekiryuutei se sorprendió pero correspondió dicho abrazo.

-Bueno tengo que retirarme, aún hay cosas que hacer del club. - Dijo la pelirroja separándose de Issei.

-Entiendo, nos veremos en la academia. -se despidió el pelinegro.

-Por cierto, para llevarnos mejor y ayudarnos más ahora formaras parte del Club del Ocultismo. - Mencionó Rias guiñando un ojo mientras se iba a la sala del club.

Issei se quedo parado donde estaba con una expresión un poco sorprendida.

-Bien, eso me pasa por amable. - Se quejo en un tono divertido el pelinegro.

 **-Base de operaciones, Grigory-**

Se encontraban Kalawarner y sus compañeros frente a un hombre el cual tenia una expresión seria. Dicho hombre tenia el pelo color negro ademas de que ojos rojos y curiosamente sus orejas eran puntiagudas, vestía una túnica color negra con accesorios detallados.

-Entonces, fallaron. - Hablo el hombre con un tono cansado.

-Lo lamentamos mucho. - Hablo Donasheek.

-Tuve que hablar con Azazel para que yo pudiera darles la "sentencia" y no se diera cuenta de todo. - Mencionó el hombre mirando fijamente a cada uno.

-Por favor le pedimos otra oportunidad. - Pidió Mittelt agachando la cabeza.

-Azrael, estoy decepcionado de ti. Pensé que podrías con esto pero me doy cuenta que me equivoqué inclusive ahora estas muerto. - Dijo el hombre con un tono serio y peligroso.

-Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar. - Comentó Kalawarner arrepentida.

-Dices que fue un humano quien mató a Azrael ¿verdad? - Pidió saber el hombre.

Ellos asintieron dando una respuesta afirmativa a su jefe.

-Entiendo. - Dijo el hombre acercándose a los tres Caídos.

-Saben Azazel me menciono que Azrael quería convertirse en líder de Grigori y ustedes serian Cadres, ¿Planeaban actuar a mis espaldas? Ustedes debían causar mas tensión entre los Demonios y nosotros. - La ira del hombre se hacia mas y mas notable.

Rápidamente el hombre utilizo la luz que poseen los Ángeles Caídos y desintegro a Kalawarner y su compañeros sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia de manera rápida e indolora.

-Creo que si quieres que algo salga como tu quieres, tu mismo debes hacerlo. - Comento aquel hombre comenzando a irse.

* * *

 **Bueno esta hecho el capitulo, espero que les guste en verdad.**

 **Tuve muchos problemas con la historia pero creo que los estoy resolviendo poco a poco, el principal problema fue acomodar las ideas. Grave error de mi parte, ya me aconsejaron que esta bien acomodar ideas pero que no quiera todo de una sola vez ya que terminaría mal la historia o seria claramente forzada. Agradezco en verdad a los que me apoyaron y animaron a no abandonar la historia.**

 **Para los que escribieron apoyándome con la historia en verdad se los agradezco y buscare hacer las cosas bien pero les pediré paciencia porque no se cuanto me tome cada capitulo.**

 **No me voy sin antes despedirme ¡Nos vemos!**

 **PD: Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola** **– Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) – Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Preludio antes de la tormenta de fuego**

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-**

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento, es un placer conocerlos. - Una linda chica rubia se presentaba ante los que serian sus nuevos compañeros.

Los demás expresaron su emoción ante el hecho de que tendrían una nueva compañera de clase "Una nueva alumna", "Es linda", "Es toda una belleza extranjera" eran algunos de los comentarios que soltaban los hombres mientras que las mujeres admiraban y comentaban sobre sus rasgos "Tiene un lindo cabello rubio", "Sus ojos derraman inocencia". Las chicas les emocionaba el hecho de tener una nueva compañera para poder hacerla su amiga, mientras los hombres de igual manera una harían amistad pero buscando ser algo mas.

-Actualmente vivo en la casa de Issei-san. - Declaro la nueva alfil Gremory con una sonrisa inocente.

Esa oración ocasionó que los hombres dirigieran miradas con intenciones asesinas en contra del pelinegro de mechones dorados, sin embargo este por su lado estaba distraído conversando mentalmente con Ddraig siendo totalmente ignorante de la atmósfera que se había creado. Después de eso las clases iniciaron, Asia había tomado lugar al lado de Murayama sintiéndose ella más cómoda y obteniendo un poco mas de confianza.

Actualmente es la hora del descanso, la peón Gremory le daba un recorrido a su amiga rubia por el lugar e inclusive le había advertido sobre los compañeros pervertidos. Lo que ella menos quería era que fuera corrompida pasando de una tierna joven inocente y bondadosa a una completa pervertida lujuriosa.

En estos momentos el pelinegro se encontraba dando una caminata, sus manos se encuentran metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y él miraba como todos los alumnos conversaban unos con otros disfrutando del ambiente.

(Que aburrido, es un lindo día para entrenar y lo tengo que desperdiciar de esta manera.) - Pensó mientras se acercaba a una ventana y veia el dia soleado.

[¿Y tu no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea entrenar?] - Preguntó Ddraig ante los pensamientos de su compañero.

Ante la voz de su compañero Issei volteó a ver el dorso de su mano izquierda.

[Entiendo que disfrutas entrenar y que quieras volverte muy fuerte pero también deberías de salir a divertirte. Sal a comer o a cualquier otro lugar con tu prima, la monja o Grayfia.] - Dijo el Dragón sellado en la Sacred Gear.

(No es mala idea.) - Respondió comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Al caminar se sumió en pensamientos triviales a tal grado que no se fijo que alguien pasaba por enfrente de él cargando una pila de documentos, Hyodo reaccionó tarde y ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo al igual que los documentos.

-Lo lamento, no me fije por donde iba pasando. - Se disculpó el Sekiryuutei comenzando a levantarse.

-No te preocupes. - Respondió ella levantándose. - ¿Hyodo-kun? - Preguntó incrédula.

-¿Yura-san? - Tal parecía que él también la reconoció.

-Es un gustó verte de nuevo. - Saludo ella levantándose.

-Lo mismo digo. - Issei devolvió el saludo. - ¿Vas a alguna parte? - Preguntó al ver los documentos

-Kaicho me pidió unos documentos de las oficinas de la escuela, así que estaba por llevárselos. - Contestó ella mientras tomaba los documentos del piso siendo ayudada por el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? ¿Formas parte del consejo estudiantil? - Él preguntó mostrando un poco de asombro recibiendo un asentimiento de ella.

-¿No te has unido a algún club de la escuela? - Preguntó ella curiosa.

-Si bueno, me uní al club del ocultismo. - Respondió él rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Al club de Rías-sempai? Eso no me lo esperaba. - Comentó la peliazul asombrada.

-Bueno podría decirse que una cosa llego a la otra, ademas ella me hizo un favor. - El pelinegro soltó una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron platicando para conocerse un poco más, mientras caminaban juntos Issei le ayudó a cargar parte de los documentos para facilitar un poco más el trabajo y aunque al principio ella se negaba argumentando que perfectamente podía cargarlos, él insistía por lo que ella terminó aceptando su ayuda. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que eran observados por una joven estudiante que aparentemente caminaba en la misma dirección que Issei y Yura manteniendo cierta distancia de ellos.

-Bien, llegamos. - Comentó Hyodo frente a la puerta de la sala.

-Gracias por la ayuda Hyodo-kun. - Habló la peliazul.

-No fue nada, quería compensar mi descuido. - Respondió con su típico tono.

Después de eso el Sekiryuutei se despidió de la peliazul caminando a su salón.

(Aunque se muestre serio, Hyodo-kun es una persona agradable.) - Pensó ella viendo retirarse a su nuevo amigo.

Cuando Yura estaba dispuesta a entrar a la sala pero se vio interrumpida.

-¡Tsubasa-san! - Se escuchó una voz femenina y alegre.

La peliazul dirigió su mirada para ver quien la llamaba.

-Tomoe-san. - Nombró viendo a su compañera acercarse.

Tomoe Meguri es una hermosa niña con el pelo largo, castaño rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello presenta flequillo barrido y un solo mechón de cabello sobresaliendo de la parte superior.

-Bien hecho. - Felicitó ella levantando el pulgar.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? - Dudo la peliazul entrando a la sala junto con Tomoe.

-Hablo de tu novio. - Contesto Tomoe con una sonrisa burlona.

Esa frase capto la atención de todos en la sala quienes miraban sorprendidos a Tsubasa.

-¿¡EEEHHH!? - Ninguno en sala dudo en demostrar su sorpresa.

Solo dos personas la miraban sorprendida sin hacer decir una palabra.

-Esto es completamente inesperado Sona-kaicho. - Comentó la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil algo incrédula.

-Te doy la razón Tsubaki. - Concordó Sona igual de incrédula que Tsubaki.

Sona es una mujer joven con gafas con una figura delgada, cabello negro con corte bob corto y ojos violetas. Ella al igual que todos los demás vestía el uniforme reglamentario de la academia.

Tsubaki es una joven mujer con gafas y cabello negro largo y liso que se extiende hasta las rodillas, sus ojos son color café claro. Al igual que Sona y las demás, ella vestía el uniforme reglamentario.

-¡Se equivocan, Hyodo-kun no es mi novio! - Aclaró tartamudeando Yura.

-¿Entonces porque tartamudeas y te sonrojas? - Preguntó Meguri de manera jocosa.

-¡Tomoe cállate de una vez! - Recriminó Tsubasa algo enojada.

 **-Club del Ocultismo.-**

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea contra los Ángeles Caídos. Las cosas habían ido muy bien, Asia se había acoplado a la academia ya que gracias a la ayuda de Murayama había logrado hacer amigas.

Sin embargo, para el poco agrado de Murayama, Asia también se había hecho amiga de su compañera Kiryuu Aika. Kiryuu Aika es una de las estudiantes mas pervertidas de la academia junto al dúo de Matsuda y Motohama, cabe decir que la peón Gremory tenia miedo de que Asia se volviera igual que Kiryuu.

Actualmente se encontraban los miembros del Club del Ocultismo tratando temas de los contratos. El portador de Ddraig platicaba con Grayfia o conversaba de manera interna con Ddraig para poder pasar el tiempo, claro que Akeno en varias ocasiones iniciaba conversaciones con él para conocerlo más.

(No estaría mal hacer una visita a Ossan y Adara-okasan. ) - Pensó el pelinegro viendo por una ventana.

[Lo mas probable es que Adara te vaya a matar por no comunicarte con ella en estas semanas.] - Comentó el Dragón Rojo respecto a lo mencionado por su compañero.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Issei se puso azul del miedo al imaginar a Adara hecha una furia .

(Mejor pienso en una excusa para que ella no se enoje tanto.) - Pensó el portador de Ddraig asustado a tal grado que casi temblaba.

[¿Y tu crees que funcionará? Ni siquiera Tannin puede tranquilizar a ella sin salir lastimado.] - Hablo el Dragón sellado en la Sacred Gear con un tono un poco burlón.

(Ni me lo recuerdes.) - Termino el pelinegro.

-¿Issei-sama, pasa algo? - Preguntó Grayfia al ver que el pelinegro estaba casi temblando.

-¿Eh? No pasa nada Grayfia. - Respondió el Dragón Maligno volviendo a la normalidad.

-A juzgar por su expresión puedo decir que estuvo pensando en Adara-sama. - Comento la peliplata suspirando.

-Me conoces muy bien. - Dijo el pelinegro de igual manera que ella.

Mientras ellos dos platicaban, el resto del grupo Gremory terminaban el asunto de los contratos, sin embargo Rias parecía distante de todo a su alrededor, como si su mente estuviera enfocada en algo fuera del lugar.

-¿Buchou? - Preguntó Murayama al ver a Rias con la mirada a un punto específico.

-Murayama-chan, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo consiguiendo contratos. - Felicitó Akeno con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Gracias Akeno-san, me esfuerzo para no ser una carga. - Contestó la peón castaña con un poco de vergüenza.

-No eres una carga, en el Clan Gremory ve a los siervos como miembros de la familia ¿No es así Rias? - Hablo la pelinegra volteando a ver a su amiga.

La heredera al escuchar su nombre volvió en si y noto como Akeno y Murayama la veían.

-¿Eh? a si, es cierto. - Contesto ella sonriendo tratando de disimular.

Asia por su parte había logrado entablar una buena amistad con el Caballero Gremory, ambos platicaban muy cómodamente. Koneko también había desarrollado una buena relación con su nueva compañera pero ella al ser más reservada no solía entablar conversaciones muy a menudo.

El Caballero y la Torre de la nobleza comenzaron a retirarse debido a que fueron invocados por sus clientes regulares. Murayama por su parte no la habían invocado durante el día así que le pidió a Rias que le permitiera acompañar a su amiga Asia a repartir los panfletos.

En la sala quedaron solos Rias, Akeno, Issei y Grayfia. La Reina preparo té y cada uno empezó a tomar mientras comenzaban la platica.

-Entonces Issei, ¿Como descubriste el mundo sobrenatural? - Preguntó Rias con curiosidad buscando conocer más a Issei.

-Esa es una larga historia, aunque fueron Ossan y Adara-okasan los que me ayudaron a entender todo. - Explico el Sekiyuutei antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té.

-¿Ossan? ¿Adara-okasan? - Preguntó Akeno.

-Tannin el Dragón del Meteoro, acostumbro a llamarlo de esa manera y Adara es su esposa, la llamo Adara-okasan. Ambos me criaron como un hijo. - Respondió Issei ante la duda de la Reina.

-Recuerdo haberlo visto la primera vez que hablamos. - Menciono la hija menor de los Gremory.

-Pero me gustaría saber que fue de ti después de nuestro encuentro. - Dijo Issei mirando a la pelirroja.

-Bueno después de eso básicamente todo volvió a la normalidad, continuaba con mis clases para ser una dama de clase alta y... Creó que sería todo. - El tono de la pelirroja se hizo más serio, la expresión de ella daba a entender que había recordado algo desagradable.

Dicha expresión fue notada por cada una de las personas de la sala pero solo Akeno sabia la razón de eso, después de todo ella a estado con su amiga mucho tiempo.

(Rias.) - Pensó la Reina Gremory preocupada al ver a su amiga así.

-Issei-kun, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Cuestiono la heredera Gremory mirando al pelinegro quien estaba extrañado de oír a la chica.

-¿Que seria? - El Sekiryuutei alentaba a Rias a que hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente estar con la persona que amas? - Lanzó la pregunta en un tono bajo pero siendo audible para todos.

-Bueno... me tomas por sorpresa. Creó que el estar con la persona que amas es sentir una felicidad enorme y que nada ni nadie puede hacerte daño, como si tuvieras a tu lado lo que mas necesitarás. - Fue la respuesta que dio el portador de Ddraig.

-Ara ara, hablas como si estuvieras enamorado Issei-kun. - Comento Akeno de manera jocosa.

-Digamos que tengo motivos para hablar así. - Respondió Issei con una sonrisa de confianza.

Al escuchar todo la peliplata tenia una diminuta sonrisa en sus hermosos labios además de un ligero sonrojo, ella trataba de ocultar esos detalles para que no fueran a sospechar de la relación entre ambos.

-Ya veo, gracias. - Respondió Rias con una leve sonrisa tras escuchar la respuesta del portador del Dragón Rojo.

-Por cierto este té es delicioso Himejima-san. - Habló el pelinegro intentando cambiar el tema.

-Ara ara, muchas gracias Issei-kun y ya te he dicho que me llames Akeno. - Contestó Akeno con una sonrisa poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-Que se le puede hacer... Akeno-san. - Habló Issei dándose por vencido.

Los miembros de la nobleza comenzaron a volver, Asia y Murayama habían repartido los panfletos, Koneko y Kiba habían cumplido con su tarea encargada por los contratistas. Después de eso, la pelirroja dio por terminada la reunión y cada uno se retiró a excepción de Akeno y Rias. La sala era alumbrada por una velas y ambas tenían una cara seria.

-Rias, piensas en... - Inicio la Reina Gremory.

-No puedo evitarlo, se que tarde o temprano llegara ese momento. - Interrumpió la hermana menor de Lucifer con un tono preocupado.

-El equipo aumentó, nuestras posibilidades de ganar aumentan aunque sea un poco. - Intentó animar Akeno.

-Pero él cuenta con una ventaja que lo vuelve difícil vencer. - Respondió la pelirroja.

Akeno entendió a que se refería su amiga y decidió callar, ninguna de las dos sabían que hacer, Rias amaba a su familia mas que nada pero no podía evitar el sentir enojo contra ellos por la situación en la que la habían puesto.

-Todo saldrá bien. - Mencionó la pelinegra de ojos color violeta.

-Eso esperó. - Fue lo que se limitó a decir Rias.

Terminando esa corta conversación, Akeno abandonó la sala del club dejando a una Rias pensativa. Caminó hacia su escritorio para tomar asiento en su silla y pensar en una manera de poder salir de ese aprieto.

 **-Residencia Hyodo-**

Issei quien en estos momentos se encontraba recostado en su cama vistiendo su ropa de dormir miraba de una forma indiferente el techo de la casa en la espera de que Grayfia regresara a la habitación para dormir. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire soltó un gran suspiro detonando cansancio.

[¿Que sucede?] - Entabló Ddraig la conversación con su portador.

-Se supone que vendría aquí a continuar mi vida como un humano ordinario pero... - Respondió Issei manteniendo la mirada en el techo.

[Intentas vivir la vida de un ser humano típico de este mundo siendo mi portador, vaya ilógico de tu parte.] - Dijo el Dragón Rojo.

-Bueno, admito que disfruto pelear pero las circunstancias de la ultima pelea no me agradaron. - Admitió ante lo mencionado por el Dragón Celestial.

[Compañero ser el Sekiryuutei implica muchos obstáculos, ademas tu habías dicho que te gustaría conocer gente fuerte.] - Comentó el Dragón Celestial.

-Si, pero... - Iba responder el pelinegro.

 **Ring Ring**

El tono del teléfono movil de Issei habia comenzado a sonar indicando una llamada entrante.

-¿Murayama? - Mencionó él mirando de quien se trataba.

-¿Hola? - Dijo el pelinegro atendiendo la llamada.

-¿Issei-kun? Lamento llamarte tan noche. - Respondió la castaña.

-No te preocupes ¿Pasa algo? - Él hablaba de manera relajada.

El peón Gremory le contó sobre el comportamiento que últimamente había tenido su Rey, sus vagas respuestas o el hecho de que se mostraba afligida.

-Cuando ustedes cumplían sus deberes como Demonio me di cuenta de eso. - Comentó Hyodo ante la situación que escuchó.

-Si, me preocupa pero cuando le preguntan ella evita el tema, siempre lo cambia por otro. - Mencionó Kaori preocupada.

-Entiendo. - Fue lo único que dijo él.

-Tal vez Kiba-kun sepa algo. - Propuso ella.

-Es lo mas probable, pero no te preocupes, ayudaré en lo que pueda. - Apoyaba Issei mirando el techo.

-Gracias Issei-kun, me siento mas tranquila. - Ella mostraba su gratitud hacia su primo.

Ella se despidió terminando la llamada. Minutos después las puertas de la habitación empezaron a abrirse permitiendo ver que se trataba de la maid peliplata.

-Con permiso. - Dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

La peliplata comenzó quitándose su diadema y dejándola en el mueble para después comenzar a retirar el vestido de su cuerpo revelando su ropa interior. La mirada del hijo de Crom Cruach no podía ser apartada de ella, como si la Demonio fuera un imán para los ojos del Sekiryuutei no podía dejar de contemplar la figura de ella.

[¿Disfrutas de la vista?] - Preguntó de manera burlona ante la situación.

(Cállate.) - Pensó sonrojado y desviando la vista.

La peiiplata por su parte terminaba de ponerse su ropa de dormir siendo ignorante de lo mirada que le dio su amado.

(Tengo el presentimiento de que mañan sera un día pesado) - Pensó amtes de empezar a dormir al lado de Grayfia.

 **-Club del Ocultismo-**

-Extraño, Murayama no entró a una clase. - Comentó Issei caminando hacia el antiguo edificio de la escuela.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y antes de tocar la manija sintió una presencia que reconoció. El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente mostrando a los miembros con un semblante serio, incluso Akeno reemplazó su típica sonrisa con una expresión seca. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de la persona invitada del lugar, él reconoció esos ojos rojos y cabello rubio desde su encuentro en el Inframundo y tal parecía que ella también lo reconoció ya que se mostraba algo sorprendida .

-Perdón, pero creo que no es un buen momento... - Habló dispuesto a irse.

-No te preocupes, te estábamos esperando. - Respondió Rias buscando que él se quedara.

-¿El forma parte de tu nobleza, Rias? - Preguntó Sonia impresionada mirando a la pelirroja.

-No, él es mi amigo, tenemos una alianza. - Contestó Rias extrañada de ver a Sonia de esa manera.

(Tal parece que Rias-san no sabe nada.) - Pensó él al ver a ambas mujeres.

-Bueno el motivo de todo esto es... - Rias fue interrumpida por un circulo mágico que aparecía en el suelo de la sala.

Extrañamente el símbolo en el centro del círculo no era igual a el de la familia Gremory generando dudas en los miembros mas nuevos de la nobleza.

-Phenex... - Fue el susurro que dio Yuuto.

La temperatura del lugar empezó a subir a la par que brotaba fuego del círculo para segundos después revelar la figura de un hombre.

El hombre es un joven alto y apuesto de poco más de 20 años, con cabello corto y rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Su atuendo consiste en una chaqueta borgoña con bordados dorados a la derecha con pantalones a juego y zapatos de vestir negros. Debajo de su chaqueta abierta es una camisa de vestir blanca que no está completamente abotonada, dando una pequeña vista de su pecho.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine al mundo humano. - Fue el comentario de aquél sujeto.

Paso su vista por el lugar notando al grupo de jóvenes y a la mujer rubia pero su mirada se centró solo en una persona.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba verte mi querida Rias. - Habló mirando de manera inapropiada a la heredera Gremory.

La expresión de Rias era de molestia, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados debajo de su busto sin apartar su vista del recién llegado.

-Vamos mi querida Rias, tenemos que ver que todo esté listo para la ceremonia, la fecha ya está decidida por lo que no podemos perder tiempo. - Él hombre tomaba la mano de la heredera Gremory para llevársela.

-¡Suéltame Riser! - Exclamó ella haciendo un movimiento brusco.

-¿¡Oye, quién eres tú!? - Fue la pregunta dada por Muruyama, quien se encontraba molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no les has hablado de mi? - Riser miró a Rias.

-No lo veía necesario. - Fue lo único a lo que se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

-Vaya, sigues igual de soberbia que siempre. - Soltó la risa Riser.

-Señorita. - Sonia llamó la atención de Murayama.

-Mi nombre es Murayama Kaori, peón de Rias-buchou. - Se presentó la castaña.

-Es un placer, Sonia Zagan, Reina de Sirzechs Lucifer. - La rubia también se presentaba en un tono elegante.

-¿Reina de Lucifer? - Se cuestiono la peón al escuchar a su compañero.

-Sirzechs Lucifer-sama es el hermano mayor de Buchou, decidió tomar el titulo de Lucifer abandonando su puesto como heredero de la familia Gremory. - Explicó Akeno.

-Ella es la Reina del Rey Demonio... sorprendente, debe ser muy fuerte. - Susurró Murayama sorprendida mirando a Sonia.

-Este hombre de aquí es Raiser Phenex, es un Demonio de clase alta, tercer hijo de los lideres del clan Phenex y es el prometido de Rias Gremory. - Explicaba la Reina Lucifer sorprendiendo a Murayama.

Después de la presentación del tercer hijo Phenex todos tomaron asiento en los sofás de la sala, Riser se sentó al lado de su "prometida" para desagrado de la pelirroja, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos y piernas cruzadas denotaban aquella molestia que la invadía. Akeno sirvió una taza de te a los invitados intentando aligerar un poco la atmósfera del lugar mientras Kiba, Koneko, Murayama y Asia se encontraban de pie mirando como se desarrollaba todo pero alertas por si algo pasaba.

-El té de la Reina de Rias es delicioso. - Elogio después de probar la bebida.

-Muchas gracias. - Akeno agradeció pero su expresión y su tono de voz fueron distantes.

Continuo sirviendo té en una taza que se encontraba enfrente de Issei.

-Gracias. - Dijo Issei tomando la taza para tomar un sorbo de la deliciosa bebida.

-No es nada, Issei-kun. - Respondió con su típico tono alegre, esto dejo incrédulo a Issei ya que no esperaba el cambio de humor tan repentino.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, un circulo mágico plateado apareció en la sala captando la atención de todos.

-Lamento la tardanza, Issei-sama. - Se escuchó la voz de Grayfia quien aparecía del circulo.

-Que interesante. - Susurro Raiser mirando a la hermosa maid posicionarse al lado de Issei.

-Es un placer volver a verla, Sonia-sama. - Dio un saludo haciendo una reverencia Grayfia.

-Lo mismo digo Grayfia-san. - Devolvió el saludo la rubia.

(¿Grayfia?) - Pensó Raiser, ese nombre se le hacia familiar.

-Se lo he dicho a mi padre y a mi hermano, no me casare contigo, sera con quien yo decida, además soy libre de casarme hasta que termine la universidad - Aclaró de manera firme Rias encarando a Riser.

-Todos ya te hemos escuchado Rias, pero hoy en día los Demonios puros carecen y pierden su lugar mientras que los reencarnados cada vez aumentan más y más. Además nuestra rivalidad con Dios y los Ángeles Caídos no ha desaparecido, si en el dado caso que llegarán a atacar y no salieras con vida seria la más grande tragedia para tu familia. Tú y yo fuimos elegidos para continuar con el legado de nuestros clanes. ¿O es que acaso buscas extinguir a tu familia?.- Habló Riser buscando convencer a Rias.

(No es diferente de los demás Demonios nobles ) - Analizó Issei mirando a Riser.

-No planeó perjudicar a mi familia, voy a tomar un esposo. - Ésto ocasionó que Raiser sonriera de nuevo con confianza.

-Entonces vamos a la sala donde la ceremonia... - Dijo el tercer hijo Phenex contentó.

-Pero no serás tu. - Recalcó Rias decidida.

-Rias yo también cargó con el apellido de mi familia. - El tono de Raiser comenzaba a mostrarse en verdad enojado.

Esto captó la atención de Issei, su vista no se apartaba del recién llegado y se puso alerta al notar que Riser se acercaba a Rias para tomarla de la muñeca. Él y Grayfia estaban listos por si era necesario interferir, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sonia.

-Te llevare al Inframundo así tenga que incinerar a tus siervos. - Amenazó enojado y preparando una llamarada en su otra mano.

El equipo Gremory al ver eso estaban listos para atacar al prometido de su ama.

-¡Por favor deténganse. - Exclamó Sonia con un tono firme llamando la atención de ambos herederos. - O me veré obligada a tomar represalias. - Advirtió liberando una ligera parte de su poder mágico.

-Para que la Reina mas fuerte se ponga de esa manera, francamente sentí miedo. - Habló Raiser desapareciendo la llamarada y soltando a Rias.

La Reina mas fuerte paso miró de reojo al pelinegro y notó como este tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ante eso ella suspiró.

-Tanto Lord Gremory como Sirzechs Lucifer tenían previsto que algo como esto podría pasar por lo que me pidieron que les dijera que hay una opción para resolver esto. - Informó Zagan de manera neutra.

-¿Y cual es esa opción? - Preguntó Rias de manera sería.

-Un Rating Game. - Aclaró la Reina Lucifer mirando a la pelirroja.

Esto sorprendió a la mayoría de la sala exceptuando a Riser, él sonrió ante la propuesta.

-Entonces mi padre se esperaba algo como esto y me ofrece una alternativa. - Susurro Rias.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas o no? - Volvió a preguntar Sonia buscando saber el rumbo que tomaría la situación.

-Lo haré, peleare contra Riser en un Rating Game. - Confirmó ella de manera decidida.

-¿Y tú aceptas? - Preguntó Sonia volteando a ver a Riser esta vez.

-Me parece bien. - Respondió Riser de manera despreocupada.

-En ese caso yo Sonia Zagan, confirmó que ambos herederos están de acuerdo para enfrentarse en un Rating Game. - Habló para después transportarse pr medio de un círculo mágico abandonado la sala.

-Rias ¿Ellos son tus sirvientes? - Preguntó el heredero Phenex con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y que si lo son... - Fue lo único que se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

Ante esa respuesta Riser se rió molestando a la nobleza de Rias.

-En ese caso no tiene oportunidad contra mi equipo. - Dijo para después chasquear los dedos.

Segundos después un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan Phenex apareció en el suelo de la sala, al igual que la ocasión anterior una ola de fuego aparecio momentáneamente para después mostrar un grupo de 15 mujeres.

-¿E-Eso es un equipo completo? - Murayama se mostraba completamente sorprendida.

-¿Aún crees que tienes oportunidad? - Se burló Riser.

(No esperaba que fuera a tener todas sus piezas, pero me pregunto que tan buenas son sus habilidades). - Pensó Issei mirando a el equipo de Riser.

Si bien Issei miraba al equipo de Riser, su mirada se centraba precisamente en una chica joven, notó que ella tenia cierto parecido con Riser. Por las ropa que ella llevaba puesta daba a entender que era alguien de clase alta. Ella se dio cuenta que el pelinegro la observaba por lo que se sintió incomoda.

-¿Que es lo que tanto miras? - Preguntó ella molesta.

-No es nada. - Le resto importancia el pelinegro.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso sientes envidia? - Preguntó Riser al notar que Issei miraba su equipo.

-No encuentro que tengas que pueda envidiar. - Fue la vaga respuesta que dio Issei.

-Las mujeres suelen amar a los hombres que demuestran su valía, por lo que no es normal que sientas envidia. En otras palabras, te falta mucho para tener una nobleza como la mía. - Alardeaba riéndose.

-Y a ti para madurar. - Respondió el pelinegro de manera indiferente.

-¿No sabes respetar a tus superiores? - El enojó de Riser volvía a estar presente.

-Tu no sabes respetar a los demás, te diriges a mi como si yo fuera inferior pero ni siquiera sabes que o quien soy. - Recriminó Issei comenzando también a molestarse a la par que se ponía de pie.

-Issei-sama, por favor evite el conflicto. - Recomendó Grayfia, ella sabia que Issei no dudaría en iniciar una pelea. - Si esto continua podría generar conflictos con la familia Phenex. - Informó la consecuencias.

-Hazle caso, no tendrías oportunidad contra nadie de mi familia. - Dijo Riser esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz. - Advirtió el pelinegro con un tono serio. - Pero no es el momento ni el lugar. - Dijo regresando a tomar asiento.

-Rias ¿Que te parece si hacemos el encuentro en 10 días? - Propuso el tercer hijo de la familia Phenex volteando a ver a su prometida.

-¿Me das ventaja? - Preguntó ella.

-Podríamos pelear ahora, pero no será divertido, te daré tiempo para que puedas mejorar aunque sea un poco las habilidades de tus siervos y duren más. Así que desperdicies el tiempo. - Contestó Riser transportándose por medio de un círculo junto con su equipo.

-Que ternura de persona. - Comentó con sarcasmo Issei después de ver que Riser se fue.

Rias comenzó a dirigirse hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla cruzando los brazos mientras analizaba la situación.

-Las actividades del club se cancelan, estén a la espera de mis indicaciones para irnos a entrenar. - Informó Rias seriamente a todos sus siervos.

Todos se comenzaron a retirar dejando solas a Rias y Akeno, ambas comenzaron a discutir sobre la estrategia para el juego. Rias suspiró cansada. Debía pensar en la manera de poder ganarle a su prometido, cosa que sabia que no es fácil, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de al fin librarse de él.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero fuera de su agrado y lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela me ocupa mucho tiempo y como siempre el buscar acomodar y quitar ideas. Pero bueno aquí esta y como siempre espero opiniones y me disculpo por errores ortográficos o de coherencia en la historia, espero que los errores me los hagan saber si no es molestia.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Tobias27: Gracias, espero este también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Don Obvion: Quise que un personaje femenino de mi agrado (en este caso Raynare) fuera solo su amiga, ya que no suelo ver mucho eso.**

 **LUCIFER004: Me alegra saber que te encanta y espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **No me voy sin antes despedirme de ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Highschool DxD, ni las técnicas, personajes y objetos agregados en la historia me pertenecen. Todo es de su respectivo autor y creador.**

 **-Hola** **– Diálogos.**

 **(Como estas) – Pensamientos**

 **[Compañero] – Ddraig, Albion o algún otro ser en una Sacred Gear o arma.**

 **{Hola} - Comunicaciones por teléfono, hologramas y círculos mágicos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Preparación del equipo Carmesí**

* * *

 **-Inframundo, sala del trono de Lucifer-**

En una sola espaciosa se podía observar a el Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer sentado en un trono meditando sobre la situación. Sonia al llegar le informó sobre la decisión de Rias respecto a su compromiso

-¿Estas segura de que ambos tienen una alianza? - Preguntó el pelirrojo queriendo asegurarse de que escuchó bien.

-Rias me lo dijo y Hyodo Issei no lo negó. - Confirmó Sonia.

-Me esperaba el que se fueran a conocer pero no el hecho de que formaran una alianza, debe haber un motivo. - Analizó Sirzechs pensando la razón de tal alianza.

-Pero por mas que lo pienso no logro entenderlo. - Sonia no encontró motivo.

-No estoy seguro, pero por ahora es mas importante el compromiso de Rias. - Contestó Lucifer cambiando de tema.

-¿Crees que tiene oportunidad? - Sonia dudaba de la victoria de Rias.

-Le ofrecí la oportunidad de librarse, todo dependerá de ella - Fue la único que dijo el antiguo heredero de la familia Gremory.

 **-Afueras de la Ciudad de Kuoh-**

Tras la reunión con Riser, Rias y los demás acordaron en entrenar duramente durante el lapso de tiempo que se les había otorgado, incluso Issei decidió ofrecer su ayuda durante el entrenamiento para tener mas posibilidades de ganar ese juego. Rias gustosa acepto la ayuda de su aliado.

En un bosque por las afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh se encontraba una mansión de gran tamaño y aspecto. Su interior se encontraba muy bien decorado entrando en la categoría de clase alta.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver las habitaciones y desempacar las mochilas que cada uno llevaba, debido a eso no pudieron entrenar lo mas temprano posible.

Todos se encontraban afuera de la mansión esperando a que de inicio el entrenamiento, todos vestían el uniforme deportivo de la academia exceptuando Grayfia.

-Te agradezco en verdad la ayuda. - Habló Rias con una sonrisa mirando a Issei.

-Es normal que nos apoyemos el uno al otro. - Respondió Issei de manera tranquila.

-Ara ara, ¿Y como nos ayudará Issei-kun? - Preguntó Akeno acercándose a Issei.

-Bueno, no creó ser lo suficientemente bueno para entrenar a alguien, pero puedo ser compañero de práctica y dar consejos. - Dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla.

-Eso será de gran ayuda. Bien mis queridos siervos ¡El entrenamiento comienza ahora!. - Declaró Rias determinada a ganar. -Yuuto, Murayama quisiera ver un enfrentamiento de espadas entre ustedes. - Pidió la pelirroja a su peón y caballero.

Ambos aceptaron y caminaron hasta posicionarse uno enfrente del otro, al ser un entrenamiento ambos tenian una espada de madera, si usaban sus armas alguno de los dos podria terminar gravemente herido.

-Inicien. - Habló Rias dando comienzo al combate.

Yuuto haciendo uso de su velocidad buscó dar una estocada con su espada. Murayama apenas pudo detener el golpe con su espada. Con un movimiento rapido ella buscó darle un golpe en el abdomen con la espada al rubio.

Kiba retrocedió rápidamente y recuperó su postura de batalla.

(Es muy rápido, me cuesta saber por donde va a atacar.) - Pensó la castaña mirando seriamente a Yuuto.

Kiba comenzó a correr a una alta velocidad hacia su compañera, al estar a una distancia aceptable de ella en un giro logró golpearla en un costado con la espada para después darle otro golpe en el abdomen obligando a la castaña a retroceder.

Murayama no perdió tiempo y directamente atacó el torso de su compañero dando distintos golpes, de los cuales acertaba pocos.

(La velocidad de Yuuto es más alta que la de Murayama, pero ella es buena para ver aberturas.) - Analizó Rias mirando a sus dos siervos.

[Tu prima tiene talento, compañero.] - Comentó Ddraig también mirando el enfrentamiento.

(Recuerdo que desde niños, Murayama solía decir que quería tomar clases de kendo, pero incluso puede con esgrima.) - Respondió Issei con una media sonrisa.

[Cuando se convirtió en Demonio aumentaron sus sentidos, tal parece que ese fue el impulso para convertirla en una genio a los ojos de los humanos.] - Dijo Draig tranquilamente.

Yuuto hizo uso de su velocidad apareciendo detrás de Murayama para después dar una estocada horizontal, ella no logró reaccionar a tiempo y recibió de lleno el golpe causándole un dolor en la espalda.

La Peón se dió vuelta y con su mano izquierda sujeto su espada girandola de manera horizontal para intentar darle un golpe al Caballero. Este por su parte retrocedió unos pasos para no salir dañado.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó de nuevo a ella antes de que se acomodará y haciendo una acrobacia hacia atras pateó la espada de la castaña obligándola a soltarla.

-Yo gano. - Declaró Kiba con una sonrisa y sosteniendo ambas espadas.

-De nuevo pierdo. - Suspiró ella sentandose en el césped.

-Has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último duelo de práctica, cada vez me obligas a esforzarme más. - Elogió Yuuto ayudando a la Peón a levantarse.

Issei vió impresionado la pelea, la velocidad que ambos llevaban era aceptable para la vista del Sekiryuutei y su maid, pero tenía muy poco conocimiento en el uso de armas, siempre se concentró en el combate mano a mano y aumentar sus habilidades mágicas.

(Podria pedirle que me ayuden a adquirir habilidades con la espada.) - Pensó Issei mirando a ambos espadachines. - (Incluso veo que Murayama se esfuerza por todos sus compañeros, sin duda su desarrollo va por buen camino.) - Él miró orgulloso a su prima.

[Veo un poco ilógico el hecho de quieras adquirir habilidades con un arma que no tienes.] - Comentó Ddriag ante los planes de su portador.

(Cuando creó espadas con mi poder solo las uso momentáneamente para después continuar peleando mano a mano, no es malo adquirir más habilidades.) - Fue la respuesta que dió el pelinegro tranquilo.

Rias sonreía orgullosa, sus dos espadachines eran talentosos y sus esperanzas de derrotar a Raiser prevalecían.

-Bien, ahora Koneko se enfrentará cuerpo a cuerpo con... - Rias pensaba en un compañero para ella.

-Conmigo. - Respondió Issei dando unos pasos al frente.

-¿Seguro Issei? - Preguntó Rias mirando al pelinegro algo desconcertada.

-Seguro, sera entretenido. - Contestó posicionándose frente a la peliblanca mientras se ponia unas vendas en las manos y Koneko unos guantes de artea marciales.

-Le agradezco Issei-sempai. - Koneko hacia una reverencia y finalmente tomaba su pose de combate siendo imitada por Issei.

-¡Peleen! - Declaró Akeno dando inicio a la pelea.

Koneko rápidamente se corrio contra Issei e intentó darle un golpe directo a la cara, sin embargo el golpe habia sido detenido por la mano izquierda de Issei sin problema alguno sorprendiendo a todos menos a la peliplata. Reaccionando rápidamente Koneko buscó darle un rodillazo en el abdomen a el pelinegro pero fue impedido por la otra mano del Sekiryuutei.

-Tiene gran fuerza para detener así los golpes de Koneko-chan. - Comentó Akeno sorprendida.

-Mi turno. - Dijo para darle un golpe con el puño en la mejilla derecha a la peliblanca que la hizo retroceder.

(Su golpe... no dolió mucho) - Pensó Koneko sobándose la mejilla.

-Te espero. - Comentó Issei con un tono de gracia.

Koneko atacó a Issei dando una gran combinación de golpes y patadas, ninguno esperaba que fuera a evitarlo o bloquearlos con tranquilidad, en cambio los ataques que él devolvía eran ligeros golpes que no la lastimaban como si solo jugara con ella.

Aprovechando las aberturas que encontraba, Issei golpeaba en determinadas partes del abdomen y unas cuantas veces en la cara o espaldas, pero todos los golpes no dolían demasiado, era como si estuviera controloando su fuerza para no lastimarla pero si para que peleara enserio.

Koneko se acerco a Issei y tomo su pierna tirandolo al piso, posterior a eso comenzo a torcer la pierna aplicando una llave de lucha. Issei por su parte usó su pierna libre para golpear a la peliblanca para que esta lo soltará.

-Buenos movimientos. - Alabó Issei a la torre Gremory.

-Gracias, Issei-sempai. - Dijo ella respirando un poco cansada.

-Rias Ojou-sama, Akeno-sama, por favor síganme. - Pidió Grayfia comenzando a caminar a otra parte de los alrededores de la casa.

Ambas se miraron extrañadas pero hicieron caso a la petición de la maid siguiéndola.

-En lo que ellas se van, nosotros seguiremos. - Comentó el pelinegro retomando su posición de combate.

-¡Si! - Contestó Koneko imitando a el Sekiryuutei.

-Mientras Issei-sama y Koneko-sama entrenan combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - Dijo parándose frente a ellas a una distancia considerable. - Nosotras entrenaremos ataques mágicos y poder Demoniaco, si no les molesta. - Terminó de decir mirando ambas jovencitas.

-Me parece bien, de esa manera podremos mejorar nuestras técnicas. - Razonó Rias sonriendo decidida.

-Entiendo, en ese caso por mi esta bien. - Aceptó tambien Akeno transformando su ropa en un atuendo miko tradicional, que consiste en un haori blanco con acentos rojos, un hakama rojo y un par de zōri con tabi blanco.

-Ambas me van a atacar a la vez, esto será un combate de práctica. - Explicó Grayfia de manera sería. - ¡Empiecen! - Dió inicio a la pelea.

Rías sin perder el tiempo extendió aus alas y tomó altura mientras disparaba una esfera del Poder de la Destrucción, Grayfia al ver el ataque dió un saltó hacía atras para evitar el impacto. Akeno no desaprovechó la oportunidad y disparó un relámpago para tomar a la peliplata desprevenida, el ataque impactó contra la peliplata pero parecía que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, inclusive parecía que habia recibido el relámpago a propósito, las ropas de la peliplata se habían dañado un poco.

-Este tipo de ataque... me trae recuerdos. - Comentó Grayfia mirando a Akeno. -Sonia Zagan. - Susurró de manera inaudible para el Rey y Reina Gremory.

Lucifugus extendió su dedo índice apuntando a la pelinegra imitando su ataque, Akeno no dudo en usar un círculo mágico como escudo pero no esperaba que esté terminará algo agrietado.

Rías haciendo uso de sus habilidades mágicas, acumuló una cantidad considerable de agua la cual aparentemente estaba en tan altas temperaturas, la pelirroja disparó dicha agua contra su oponente pero se sorprendió de que el líquido se comenzará a evaporar al estar cerca de Grayfia.

-Al igual que tú, aumenté la temperatura del agua hasta hacer que se evaporará. - Explicó Grayfia mirando a Rias.

Akeno no perdió el tiempo e hizo aparecer una gran esfera de electricidad la cual disparó enseguida. La maid por su parte cubrió de aura mágica su mano y golpeó la esfera desviandola hacia uno de los árboles de los alrededores.

-Necesitaremos buscar otra manera de encontrar una abertura. - Analizó Rias mirando seriamente a su oponente.

-¡Frozen Breeze! - Exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia las la pelirroja y pelinegra disparando una brisa muy helada.

Ambas comenzaron a sentir un frío y dificultad para empezar moverse, sus cuerpos empezaron a congelarse quedando como una estatua de hielo.

Segundos después las dos estatuas empezaron a desprender humo, el hielo se derritió permitiéndoles de nuevo la movilidad a ambas Demonios.

-No puse todo mi poder en ese ataque, queria ver cuanto tardarían en librarse del hielo. - Comentó Grayfia.

(Requerimos de una gran cantidad de magia de fuego y ella solo nos esta poniendo a prueba.) - Pensó Rias mirando seriamente la peliplata.

-Vuelvan a atacarme. - Pidió la maid con un tono neutro.

(Ahora entiendo por que Sonia la respeta y la ve como una rival.) - Pensó Rias recordando cuando Sonia le contó sobre el enfrentamiento que tuvo con la Reina del Hielo de la Aniquilación.

-¡Destructive Snake! - Exclamó Rias acumulando una gran cantidad del Poder de la Destrucción, dicho poder comenzó a tomar forma de una cobra de 10 metros la cual miraba amenazadoramente a Grayfia.

-¡Crystal Wall! - La peliplata hizo crecer un barrera de hielo para cubrirse del ataque de la heredera Gremory.

Como resultado de la coalición del ataque, la barrera de hielo terminó agrietada y terminó por ser destruida al recibir otro relámpago de Akeno.

(Las dos juntas pueden crear ataques realmente fuertes, es cuestión de que tengan una mejor coordinación.) - Pensó la maid de Issei analizando los ataques.

-¡Thunder! - Exclamó Akeno disparando un rayo contra Grayfia.

La peliplata extendió sus alas y tomo altura para evitar el ataque, tomando impulso bajo a gran velocidad mientras cerraba el puño y apuntaba hacia el suelo.

-¡Ice Geyser! - Dijo golpeando el piso provocando una grieta.

Posteriormente a eso un enorme pico creció del suelo apuntando hacia Rias y Akeno rasgando parte de sus ropas. Grayfia aprovechó y se movió a gran velocidad golpeando el abdomen de ambas estudiantes con el puño haciendo que ambas se sujetaran la zona golpeada con gran dolor.

(Su fuerza...) - Pensó Akeno adolorida apretando los dientes.

Rias extendió su mano hacia la maid disparando una esfera de fuego de un tamaño considerable siendo seguida por Akeno. Por su parte la peliplata creó de nuevo un muro de hielo para evutar recibir ambos ataques.

-Podemos hacer esto cuanto quieran, ¿Pero que harán cuando se terminen sus reservas de magia? - Preguntó Grayfia mirando seríamente a ambas adolescentes. - La familia Phenex es conocida por su capacidad regenerativa y a no ser que posean increíbles cantidades de magia o poder demoníaco no lograrán ganarle. - Advirtió ella en un tono neutro.

Rias puso una mirada sería, necesitaba un plan para poder derrotar a alguien que suelen considerar inmortal pero era obvio que no sería fácil.

-Si me permiten decirlo, Rias Ojou-sama usted podria practicar sus habilidades del Poder de la Destrucción con Issei-sama ya que él posee habilidades similares a las suyas. En cuanto a Akeno-sama, usted entrenará conmigo para aumentar sus habilidades mágicas. - Sugirió la descendiente Lucifugus.

Ambas se voltearon a ver para finalmente asentir con la cabeza aceptando la sugerencia de la maid.

-Entonces vamos, ya deben haber terminado el combate de práctica. - Habló Grayfia comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar las tres vieron como se encontraban el resto del equipo e Issei esperando a que terminarán.

-Bueno, primero vamos a darnos un baño y después cenaremos. - Dijo Rias con una sonrisa, los demas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión, el lugar contaba con un baño separado por una pared de manera que hombres y mujeres no pudieran verse.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Murayama, Asia y Grayfia entraron en el baño de mujeres, mientras Kiba e Issei entraban al de hombres.

Algunas de las mujeres se tallaban el pelo y otras el cuerpo, retirando el sudor y suciedad de sus cuerpos. Rias miraba a la maid de Issei desde hace un rato, una duda no salia de su cabeza desde que conocieron a ambos.

-Grayfia-san ¿Podría preguntarte algo? - Fue la duda de Rias.

-¿Cual es su cuestión, Rias Ojou-sama? - La peliplata otorgó permiso.

-¿Como fue que conociste a Issei-san? - Preguntó la pelirroja con duda.

Las demás miembros del equipo Gremory voltearon a ver a ambas Demonios al escuchar la pregunta.

-Para resumir una larga historia, Issei-sama me encontró herida en las afueras del Terreno de los Dragones, me ayudó no solo atendiendo mis heridas sino también al ocultarme de los demás para evitar que me atacarán, además lucho para darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir y dejar atrás mi pasado como miembro de la Facción del Antiguo Maou. - Dijo Grayfia con una ligera sonrisa colocando una mano en su pecho cerca de su corazón.

-Ara ara, parecen ser muy cercanos. - Comentó Akeno con su tipica sonrisa al escuchar todo.

-Como su maid, es mi deber conocer a quien le sirvo. - Respondió la peliplata con un tono tranquilo.

-Pero ¿Porqué ser una sirvienta? - Fue la duda de Koneko.

-Cuando me concedieron mi libertad, dijeron que estaría la condición de que debo permanecer al lado de Issei-sama, se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería ayudarle como una maid. - Explicó Grayfia mirando a la Torre Gremory.

-Al ser una miembro de la familia Lucifugus, fuiste educada y criada para servir a Lucifer lealmente. Por eso no tuviste problema en seguir a Issei-san. - Razonó Rias colocando una mano en su mentón.

-Fui criada de la misma manera que mi padre. - Asintió la peliplata.

Murayama sonreía al ver a su cuñada, o al menos ella la veia de esa manera, para ella Issei era como su hermano y si Grayfia era su pareja eso la convertía en su cuñada, pero prometió no decir nada por respeto a la relación de ambos.

(Grayfia, espero apoyes y ayudes a Issei de la misma manera que él lo hará contigo. Eres su fuente de felicidad) - Pensó la castaña con una sonrisa.

(Lo cierto es que al principio también era para saldar mi deuda con él, pero con el tiempo eso cambió y comencé a caminar a su lado por gusto.) - Pensó Lucifugus terminandose de lavar el cuerpo.

En el baño de los hombres, Kiba e Issel tenían una conversación tranquila mientras disfrutaban del baño y de un descanso.

-Debo decir que me sorprendió el hecho de que pudiste detener el golpe de Koneko-chan con una mano Issei-kun. - Habló el rubio tayandose los brazos.

-¿Porque? - Preguntó el pelinegro curioso metido en la enorme tina.

-Bueno para una persona normal sería difícil detener un golpe de un Demonio y más si es de una Torre. - Contestó Yuuto analizando la situación.

-En mi estadía en el Inframundo fuí entrenado rigurosamente, Tannin se centró en mi cuerpo y uso de mi Sacred Gear, pero Adara Oka-san también me entrenó en cuanto a estratégia, conocimiento y magía. - Explicó el Sekiryuutei con un tono relajado.

-Entiendo, tal vez en estos días tengamos un encuentro amistoso de espadas. - Propuso Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Me agradaría pero tengo que declinar, mi conocimiento en cuanto a armas es muy pobre, de hecho, me gustaría pedirte clases en el manejo de ellas. - Diji Issei con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro, encantado. - Aceptó el rubio gustoso.

Todos terminaron de ducharse y se vistieron para ir a cenar, cada uno ayudó a preparar los platillos de la cena exceptuando a Issei, el Sekiryuutei en su intento por ayudar terminó quemando varios ingredientes.

[Gran ayuda conpañero.] - Se reía Ddraig de los desastres que ocasionó su portador.

(Cállate, no es lo mismo sazonar y calentar a ciertos grados los ingredientes a matar a un animal y simplemente calentarlo en una fogata ó recolectar fruta de un árbol y comerlo así como así.) - Se quejó Hyodo ligeramente sonrojado de la vergüenza.

[Puede que tengas razón pero eso no explica tu pesimo talento para cocinar algo.] - Seguía burlándose el Dragón Rojo. - [Me doy cuenta que sin Grayfia moririas de hambre en este mundo.] - Terminó de decir Ddraig soltando una carcajada.

-Issei-sama, la cena esta lista. - Avisó la peliplata a sus espaldas.

-E-Entiendo. - Dijo algo incómodo el pelinegro.

-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Grayfia curiosa.

-N-No es solo que... Bueno... - Él no sabía que decir.

-No se preocupe por lo que paso en la cocina. - Habló ella con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Bueno... - Él no pudo terminar su oración por que ella lo sujeto de la mano y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación del comedor.

Cuando entraron él tomo asiento en una de las sillas y ella se sentó a su lado mientras los demás también ocupaban sus lugares y todos comenzaban a degustar la comida preparada.

-En estos días seguiremos un entrenamiento y buscando fortalecer puntos debiles, no podemos darnos el lujo de confiarnos. - Comentó Rias el plan que tenía recibiendo un aceptación por su equipo. - Murayama va a practicar con Yuuto sus técnicas de espada y después tomara lecciones de magia con Akeno, Asía aprenderá magia básica de ataque y defensa con Grayfia-san. - Explicó Rias mirando a todos.

-¿Y yo Buchou? - Preguntó Koneko curiosa.

-Koneko, tú entrenarás combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Issei-san, él te ayudara dando consejos y enseñandote algunas técnicas. - Respondió la pelirroja mirando a su torre. - En cuanto a mi y Akeno, ambas entrenaremos niestras habilidad magicas e igual manera aprenderemos un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es ahí donde te pido que nos ayudes Issei-san. - Terminó de decir la heredera Gremory sería volteando a ver a Issei.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes cuentas conmigo. - Contestó soltando una ligera risa.

-Gracias. - Rias sonrió. - Mis queridos siervos, nuestro oponente es el inmortal Phenex, pero ¡no dejaremos que él se interponga en nuestro camino! - Habló con determinación el Rey de la nobleza.

-¡Si, Buchou! - Respondieron todos sus siervos con la misma determinación.

 **-Nueve días después.-**

Tal como fue planeado, durante nueve días la nobleza entrenó arduamente para obtener la victoria que tanto anhelaban, nueves días donde Rias buscaría la manera de romper ese compromiso que la torturaba, sin importar qué ella sería libre de escoger quién la acompañará en su vida y caminará a su lado.

Actualmente en la noche el Sekiryuutei se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua, cuando terminó lo coloco en la mesa y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación, pero durante el transcurso vió como su amiga pelirroja la cual vestía un camisón para dormir, bajaba las escaleras con un libro en sus manos.

-Issei...-san. - Ella también notó la presencia del pelinegro.

-Hola, ¿problemas para dormir? - Saludó el con una sonrisa mientras veía como ella bajaba de las escaleras.

-No, estaba investigando un poco más sobre como ganarle a Riser. - Respondió ella soltando una ligera y delicada risa. -Iba a guardar este libro. - Habló llegando al final de las escaleras.

-Entiendo, parece que te esfuerzas demasiado. - Dijo comenzando a caminar al lado de Rias. - Deberías descansar, falta muy poco para el partido y necesitarás estar mejor que nunca. - Recomendó Issei.

-Si pero también necesito estar lo mas informada posible. - Rectificó ella un poco sería.

-Sabes nunca te lo habia preguntado pero, ¿Cómo terminaste en esta situación? - Preguntó el pelinegro esperando no incomodar.

-A donde quiera que vaya soy una Gremory, Rias Gremory, Próxima lider del clan Gremory, Ruin Princess. - Contestó ella mirando la luna por la ventana. - Vine a este mundo con el fin llevar una vida tranquila, una vida como cualquier adolescente y ser simplemente Rias. Aquí no era la heredera de un clan, era una estudiante, una chica de diecisiete años. - Relataba con una expresión algo triste.

Issei por su parte la miraba algo serio poniendo atención en lo que decía, para él no era algo tonto lo que ella buscaba, de hecho, el también buscaba una vida tranquila como cualquier otra, una vida que podria haber sido alcamzada fácilmente de no ser por aquel fatídico día.

-En el Inframundo, todos me veian como la futura lider Gremory, eso ocasionó que muchos clanes pidieran mi mano en matrimonio para sus hijos sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo o el otro heredero quisieramos decir. Todo empeoró cuando la familia Phenex ofreció a su tercer hijo en matrimonio conmigo para asegurar el futuro de ambos clanes. - Hablaba con un tono de voz algo quebrado. - Mi madre fue la única que estuvo en contra pero sabia que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, asi que logro convecer a mi padre y los demás de permitirme vivir aquí y ser libre hasta que terminará la universidad. Pero parece ser qué la situación entre las tres facciones empeoró todo.

-La delicada situación obligó a ambos clanes a adelantar la fecha de boda. - Dijo Issei seriamente analizando lo que escuchó.

Rias con su mirada baja asintió, le dolía pensar que estaría su larga vida al lado de alguien que no la apreciaría y no la valorará como debia ser.

-Puede que sea egoísta pero solo quiero poder decidir con quien casarme, quiero a alguien que me vea como Rias, no como Gremory. - Dijo ella triste.

-Levanta esa mirada. - Habló el pelinegro levantando delicadamente la cabeza de Rias sujetandola por el mentón. - No creo que sea egoísta lo que buscas y no te culpo, creo que seras capaz de alcanzar tus objetivos luchando hasta dar tu ultimo aliento. Tú nobleza, Grayfia y yo confíamos en tí. - Apoyó el Sekiryuutei con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella lo miro asombrada, exceptuando a su madre y su nobleza, desde el punto de vista de los demás noblez ese deseo era infantil y poco digno de una heredera de la alta sociedad de demonios. Era difícil tocar ese tema sin sentir ese dolor.

-Ve a descansar, necesitarás todas tus energías para dar lo mejor tí. - Sugirió Issei comenzando a irse a su cuarto.

-Si. - Murmuró Rias con una sonrisa mirandolo irse y un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

Sin duda Rias esta por enfrentar un obstáculo muy importante para ella y no se dará por vencida, no sin dar todo de ella.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí mi capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y se que me tardo en actualizar la historia pero llego a tener ciertos inconvenientes. Les quiero agradecer por ser pacientes, leí los comentarios y los tomo en cuenta pero quiero aclarar que si llego a hacer cambios estos no van a cambiar del todo la idea original.**

 **No me voy sin antes despedirme ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
